


!!Todos por Quejicus!!

by Mabel_McMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic & Wizard school, True Love, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Wizard Family, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 58,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_McMoon/pseuds/Mabel_McMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EL JOVEN SEVERUS PRINCE DE 17 Años va de vacaciones a Milán con sus tíos maternos a quienes considera sus padres... Muchas cosas pasaran y muy rápido para el joven hechicero.</p><p>Cuando el destino haga de las suyas y conozca a un singular vampiro que pondrá su mundo de cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No todo inicio es bueno.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se lo decido a mi nee-chan, mari-chan que tiene harrypotitis aguda desde que tengo memoria

Una tarde en una cafetería mágica de algún lugar de Milán se encontraba en joven de 17 años que apenas prestaba atención al resto del mundo por estar concentrado en su libro. De repente un atractivo chico se sentó al frente de él, sin siquiera pedir su permiso.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-Preguntó el hechicero sin dejar de leer su libro.

-Pensé que eras más listo, es obvio que me estoy sentando.-Contestó burlón el chico.- deberías dejar ese libro y prestar más atención a lo que te rodea, si andas así en la calle no me sorprendería que te raptasen.

-Si me raptan o no eso no es algo que le incumba a un desconocido atrevido como tú.-Respondió cortante el hechicero.-¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otra persona?

-Veo que el gatito tiene garras, ¿por qué no bajas ese libro y tenemos una conversación normal?

-Nada en esta situación me parece normal.-Comentó el hechicero con desdén sin prestarle la menor atención mientras cambiaba de página.

-A mi me parece totalmente normal… paseaba por la ciudad y decidí entrar a una aburrida cafetería, y luego vi a un lindo y distraído hechicero sentado al fondo, lejos de todo y de todos y decidí acercarme.

-Eso se llama acoso… Señor chupasangre.

-No me llames de esa forma.-Ordenó molesto el vampiro.-Mi nombre es Luck Van Tepes… y ahora que te dije mi nombre, ¿por qué no me dices el tuyo?

-Primero, yo no he preguntado tu nombre, y en segundo, no tengo por qué darle mí nombre a un desconocido que insiste en hablarme cuando es más que obvio que a mí no me interesa su compañía.

-No soy ningún desconocido ya me he presentado, puedes por ser tú llamarme luck o como se te dé la gana menos chupasangre ¿qué te parece gatito?

-No me vuelvas a llamar así o te arrepentirás.-Amenazó el animago por fin abandonando su lectura de golpe para mirar a su atrevido (acosador) acompañante con gran enojo.

-Hasta que por fin me miras gatito.-Expresó sonriente el vampiro.

El hechicero se quedó asombrado al ver al chico delante de él, tenía una larga cabellera castaña que le llegaba a la cintura con un inusual mechón rojo a un lado (es de nacimiento), ojos cafés que te hipnotizaban, piel pálida. Desprendía ese aire aristócrata pero era disimulado por su personalidad y aspecto rebelde, pero sombre todo tenía una sonrisa matadora… podría decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que ese era el chico más guapo que había visto nunca.

-Te… te dije que no me llamaras así tonto, mi nombre es Severus Prince.-Dijo el animago un tanto sonrojado.

-Es un nombre muy pesado para un chico tan lindo como tú… mi querido GA-TI-TO.-Dijo en un tono casi burlón. Severus furioso se levanto de golpe, dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa con las palmas.

-¡¿Serás imbécil?! No me llames gatito y mucho menos querido… tú y yo no somos nada. No te conozco, no eres mi familiar, ni mi amigo, ni nada y si me vuelves a llamar gatito una vez más te hare tal maldición que ni Merlín podrá salvarte.-Después de (gritar) decir eso salió del lugar hecho una furia. 

-Creo que lo hice enojar… nadie nunca siquiera me ha levantado ni un poco la voz, quien diría que un come libros así me gritaría de esa forma. Incluso vuelto una furia se ve tan lindo, es como si pudiera ver como saca sus garras y colmillos mientras su cola se eriza… Severus.-Murmuró divertido el vampiro (se refiere versión gatuna de snape) para luego mirar el libro olvidado en la mesa, y lo toma -ahora me has dado una razón para buscarte, mi querido gatito.-Dijo dándole un leve beso al libro, para luego abandonar el lugar.  
***********

 

Por la calle…

 

Un enfurecido hechicero esta que echaba chispas.

-¿Cómo se atreve ese chupasangre a llamarme gatito? Más aun referirse a mí como suyo… es un imbécil, un arrogante, y… y esta buenísimo no lo puedo negarlo pe… pero en qué diablos estoy pensando, es un acosador y sin vergüenza.-Hablaba consigo mismo mientras cruzaba la calle sin la menor preocupación, pocos segundos después una moto, Ducati negra con llamas rojas, se detuvo a pocos centímetros frente a él.

-Ahora no solo tengo que preocuparme si te raptan sino también que te atropellen… ¿nunca te enseñaron que no debes cruzar la calle sin ver a ambos lados y menos si esta en verde?-Regañó luck serio.-Sube, aunque ahora no hayan vehículos de pronto podrían llegar y atropellarnos. 

-Eres un vampiro no tienes que preocuparte, algo como eso no podría lastimarte.-Argumentó indiferente el mestizo.

-No seas estúpido, por quien me preocupo es por ti. Ahora sube, puedo oír los autos acercarse rápido (M: oídos de vampiro n.n )

-Pues fíjate que no se me antoja subir y si los autos se acercan sólo tienes que dejarme terminar de llegar a la acera.-Dijo el animago ocultando su sonrojo.-¿por qué mi latió corazón tan fuerte cuando dijo yo le preocupaba?

-Sube ahora mismo o yo te subiré a la fuerza.-Amenazó aun más serio el vampiro mientras veía a lo lejos los autos acercarse.

-No se me da la gana, adiós.-Se despidió mientras rodeaba la moto para subir a la acera. En una fracción de segundo luck bajó de su moto a una velocidad vampírica, tomó a severus haciéndole enredar sus largas a su alrededor para luego subir de esa forma a la moto y la arranca rápidamente.-¿pe… pero que crees que estás haciendo? Bájame ahora mismo de esta máquina infernal.

-¡No me da la gana! Te lo advertí y ahora deja de gritar.

-Bájame te digo maldito acosador, secuestrador… ! !CHUPASANGRE! !

Luck, bastante enojado por la forma en que severus se refería a él, aceleró de repente y comenzó a rebasar autos con maniobras muy arriesgadas, causando que un aterrado severus se aferrara a su pecho abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello (porque en realidad ese era el caso).


	2. Incidentes & Declaraciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos aqui les traigo el segundo
> 
> Esos son por orden: regulus, nuestro querido SNAPE, lupin, james. sirius, el no va en la historia, lily, y lucius 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203255777292056&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater
> 
> Este es mi luck con la ropa de estar en su casa solo le falte el mechon rojo (*¬*), ustedes se lo imaginaran (realmente se llama dimitry y es de corazón de melon(^w^)) 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203255779212104&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

-Déjame ir maldito vampiro acosador… me estas escuchando, detente de una maldita vez… de acuerdo perdón, detente… ¡LUCK!

El vampiro, quien había salido de la ciudad, entró a un edificio abandonado por el estacionamiento subterráneo, cuando estuvo dentro estacionó la moto con maestría. El hechicero rápidamente lo liberó del abrazo en que lo tenía cautivo.

-Estoy feliz, es la primera vez que dices mi nombre.-Dijo sonriente el castaño, abrazándolo más fuerte y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del slytherin.-Que delicioso aroma.-Murmuró tomando un respiro del dulce olor del menor.

-Y… ya suélteme.-Pidió el animago avergonzado mientras escondía su rosto bajo su cabello.

-¿Me pides que te suelte cuando hace un rato eras tú el que casi me asfixia?

-Suéltame, ahora mismo me voy a mi casa.

-No quiero, yo te llegare más tarde… te lo aclaro no puedes huir de mi, tengo la fuerza, la rapidez y la habilidad de un sangre pura.-Aclaró casi victorioso el vampiro arrogante.

-Ahora resulta que es un pura sangre, lindo día escogiste para dejar olvidada tu varita… eres un idiota severus-Se regañó mentalmente el hechicero. El sangre pura por fin bajó de la moto cargando al mestizo al estilo nupcial.-¿Qué crees que haces? Bájame, esto es vergonzoso.-Dijo el pelinegro mientras pataleaba y le dada pequeños golpecitos con los puños en el pecho del vampiro.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que llegas a ser molesto?

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un jodido acosador?

-Sí. Tú, eres el único que se ha atrevido a llamarme de esa manera.

-¿Cómo acosador o chupasangre?

-¡AMBOS!-El castaño agarró más fuerte a su gatito de lengua viperina y a velocidad vampírica corrió hasta llegar a la azotea del viejo edificio y con pocas ganas bajó al hechicero.-¿Ves? No ha sido tan malo… la noche desde aquí se ve hermosa.-Comentó el sangre pura mientras ambos disfrutaban de una hermoso vista mientras oscurecía lentamente.

-Primero me acosas, luego me secuestras y me traes a quien sabe dónde, y para colmo de males aquí hace mucho frio, lo siento si no entiendo tu sentido de ¡NO SER TAN MALO!-Gritó al borde de la histeria el pelinegro.

-Estamos en la azotea de un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad.-Explicó encogiendo los hombros.

-Claro eso lo resuelve todo.-Soltó con sarcasmo fulminándole con la mirada, luego vio su reloj irritado.-Ya es muy tarde, mi madre me va a matar.-Dijo el hechicero imaginando a su madre/tía haciendo un escándalo en su casa.-Realmente va a matarme… Tú puedes quedarte a ver lo que quieras pero yo me voy a mi casa.-Finalizó más calmado el hechicero caminando hacia la puerta, de repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento cierra la puerta de manera ruidosa.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el mestizo al ver la reacción del vampiro.

-Esa puerta solo abre por dentro.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Estamos encerados aquí.-Suspiro demasiado relajado para el gusto del menor.

-¡¡¿Queeeeeeeeé?!!.-Gritó el slytherin.-Esto tiene que ser una broma.-Rápidamente tomó la manilla de la puerta y trató de abrirla a la fuerza pero entonces… PANG… la vieja manilla se rompió.

-Al parecer nos quedaremos aquí bastante tiempo.-Comentó el sangre pura sentándose en el piso.

-¡¡Todo esto es tu culpa!!-Gritó el mestizo señalándolo.

-¿Mi culpa? Yo no he roto la manilla.

-Pero has sido tú quien nos ha traído aquí.-Le recriminó molesto.

Después todo fue un absoluto silencio, Severus se sentó cerca de luck sólo para darle la espalda, pasaron unos interminables minutos así.

-Vamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí encerados, ¿Realmente no vas a hablarme?-Preguntó el vampiro pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por el animago.-¿eres un niño o qué?

-No sé porque me hablas si es notorio que yo no tengo ganas de siquiera verte.-Dijo indiferente el pelinegro.

-Serás…-Antes de terminar el castaño notó que el slytherin estaba temblando… pues claro que temblado, sólo tenía puesta una camisa de manga corta y muy fina.-Debe de hacer mucho frío para ti aquí, toma mi chaqueta.-Le ofreció mientras se la quitaba.

-No la necesito.-Rechazó son verle siquiera.

-Si no te la pones te enfermaras.-Le advirtió rodando los ojos.

-Ya he dijo que no la necesito.

La actitud del mestizo enfadaba al sangre pura.

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?

-¿Y tú por qué eres tan insistente?-Contraatacó el animago volteándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡ ¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS! !-Gritó el vampiro, el hechicero rápidamente se sonrojó por completo.


	3. ¿Síndrome de Estocolmo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA:
> 
> El sindrome de estocolmo es cuando un secuestrado se enamora de su secuestrador (^w^)

-¿Cómo puedo gustarte si es la primera vez que me ves?-Cuestionó el pelinegro desviando la mirada.

-En realidad no es la primera vez… hace 9años te vi en el parque estabas dormido bajo la sombra de un árbol. Eras muy lindo y pequeño, llamaste mi atención de inmediato pero no fui capaz de acercarme a ti. Entonces hace una semana, yo pasaba por casualidad por una calle mágica y te vi en una librería pero después desapareciste, comencé a pensar en ti todo el tiempo… cuando te volví a encontrar esta tarde pensé ‘‘si no le hablo esta vez de seguro desaparecerá y no lo volveré a verlo nunca’’ sin duda enloquecería.-Confesó el sangre pura mientras observaba al hechicero que aun se rehusaba a mirarlo.

-E…eso no explica el por qué te gusto.

-¿Cómo podría explicarlo?… Mmm es lo que los humanos llaman amor a primera vista.-El vampiro tomó la mano del animago halándolo hacia él volteándolo para luego sentarlo entre sus piernas y cubrirlo con su chaqueta.-De esta manera no enfermaras.-El mestizo agradecía estar de espaldas en esos momentos ya que se sonrojó de sobremanera por la cercanía con el castaño. Desde que había conocido al vampiro su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debería, se estremecía cuando él siquiera se le acercaba, su corazón latía como loco y sin razón aparente.-¿Ves? Te lo dije, la noche se ve realmente preciosa desde aquí, especialmente teniendo a alguien como tú a mi lado.-Susurró el sangre pura en los oídos del animago. Para el pelinegro fue como si una carga de electricidad recorriera todo su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo se estremecía al instante.-¿Aún tienes frio?... así te calentaras más.-Aseguró el vampiro pegándose más y lo abrazo. Claro que sabía que él era la causa del temblor del hechicero y eso le encantaba. Constantemente lo acariciaba con la escusa de darle calor.

-Idiota que no ves lo que me provocas, por favor aléjate un poco.-Pensó el slytherin mientras intentaba controlarse.

-Eres muy sensible en tus oídos.-Susurró casi burlón el sangre pura.

-Él lo sabia… lo voy a matar.- Pensó pero para sorpresa de (todos) luck, el hechicero se recostó por completo de su pecho y posó su cabeza un su hombro.

-¿Siempre haces esto con todos los chicos?-Cuestionó el mestizo viéndolo a la cara.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Acosarlos, secuestrarlos y hacerlos sentir extraños.

-Déjame dejarte esto en claro, a mi no me gustan los chicos.-Afirmó el mayor.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Sólo me gustas tú.-Confesó con firmeza el vampiro.

El corazón del pelinegro se acelero fuertemente… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Era dicha?

-Realmente tengo que estar enfermo.-Exclamó el hechicero.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tienes?-Cuestionó preocupado el sangre pura.

-Síndrome de Estocolmo.-Murmuró el mestizo en un tono casi imperceptible.

-Eso me alegra, espero que no tenga cura.-Dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa que dejo hipnotizado al mestizo por unos muy largos segundos.

-Demonios, me olvide su audición de vampiro.-El pobre no hacía nada más que sonrojarse aun más.

-Y dime ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Milán?-Preguntó el castaño tratando de relajar al menor.

-Vine aquí de vacaciones con mis tíos.

-¿Con tus tíos? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Muertos… hace 10 años tuvieron un accidente y murieron al instante, en ese entonces solo tenía 7 años.

-Lo siento.

-Yo no… yo odiaba a mi padre biológico y aunque suene cruel no me importo su muerte, si mi madre biológica se hubiese salvado el amor enfermizo que sentía por él de seguro acabaría muriendo de una forma u otra.-Explicó con un poco de tristeza el mestizo.-Luego fui adoptado por mis tíos maternos, la hermana menor de la biológica, Helena y su esposo, Antoni.

-Ya veo. 

-Odiaba ir a la casa con los biológicos, todo ahí era un infierno… desde antes del accidente ya los consideraba mis verdadero padres. Cuando era niño vivían muy cerca y me la pasaba todo el tiempo con ellos, ellos siempre sean preocupado por mi bienestar y felicidad a diferencia de los biológicos, ellos siempre estaban felices de verme y estar conmigo, me llevaban todas partes: al cine, el acuario, el zoológico, a parques temáticos, incluso iban a mis actividades de la primaria: obras, excursiones y reuniones de padres y maestros. Me encantaba estar con ellos, cuando les llamaba padres se alegraban mucho y me llamaban hijo.

-¿Amas mucho a tus tíos?-Preguntó mirándolo fijamente. El slytherin negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Ya te lo dije, no son mis tíos, son mis padres… y sí, los amo mucho y ellos a mí.

-Me alegro mucho.-Dijo con toda sinceridad el sangre pura mientras abrazaba al mestizo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-Preguntó el pelinegro alzando la mirada para verle la cara.

-Bueno no hay mucho que contar, vivo con mis padres y mi hermanita, María de 12años, ellos están de viaje por 2 meses y hasta que lo hagan podre ser libre de ser yo mismo hasta que ellos lleguen.

-Es como una doble vida secreta, que interesante.

Y así pasaron las horas. Severus le conto sobre Hogwarts, sus mejores amigos que era más como sus hermanos mayores y sobre lily, cosa que sin dudas molesto al vampiro. Luck lo regañó por dejarse molestar por james y su de banda cada que sus hermanos se descuidaban, y que algún día le gustaría conocer a esos dos; también le dijo que necesitaba un celular, que eso de los vociferadores era lento y sin privacidad porque la mayoría de las veces las recibes en el gran comedor.  
(M: tomemos el ejemplo del pobre ron, que cada vez que su madre le envía uno es avergonzado delante de todos)  
Así se pasaron todo la noche conversando hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.


	4. Discusiones & Mentiras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui el siguiente cap...disfruten y perdonen mi mala ortografia (¬///¬)
> 
> Ella es helena solo que con el cabello corto y ojos negros
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203255434483486&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater
> 
> Este es antoni ♥¬♥
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203255437163553&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

A la mañana siguiente…

 

El primero en despertar fue Luck para ver a su lindo gatito acorrucado en su pecho mientras dormía tranquilamente. De verdad valía la pena despertarse temprano para ver eso, luego notó la presencia de otras personas, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con en par de serios hechiceros apuntándole con sus varitas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Eso deberías responderlo tú.-Contraatacó el rubio aparentemente calmado.

-¿Quién diablos eres y que le has hecho a mi hijo?-Interrogó furiosa la hermosa mujer.

El vampiro observó detenidamente a la mujer tenía ojos azabaches, su negro cabello era corto y ondulado, de inmediato notó la semejanza con su gatito.

\- ¿Ustedes son…?

-¡MAMÁ PAPÁ! !Esperen!-El animago que había despertado por el alboroto y sus enojados padres.

-Sevy nos puedes explicar ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Se los explicare todo en casa, de acuerdo.  
***********

 

En la (mansión) casa Prince…

 

Todos estaban en la sala en un silencio era sepulcral, estaban sentados unos frente a otros, severus y luck en un sillón y los señores Prince en otro y sólo eran separados por una pequeña mesita de caoba para el té.

-Ahora, comiencen a explicar jovencitos.-Ordenó Antoni mientras las tazas de té volaban y se servían solas.

-Antes que nada déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Luck Van Tepes, Severus me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, es un placer conocerlos a pesar de las circunstancias.-Dijo cordial y educado el vampiro.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan educado? Vampiro embustero.-Internamente el hechicero menor rodó los ojos.

-Y dígame joven vampiro ¿De conoce a nuestro hijo?-Preguntó el hechicero mientras bebía su delicioso té.

-Bueno vera señor, me encontré con severus en una cafetería ayer en la tarde, platicamos un poco, luego fuimos a dar un paseo y entramos al edificio abandonado para ver el cielo nocturno desde allí, pero por un accidente quedamos atrapados.

-Modificaste la historia a tu conveniencia, mentiroso.-Le acusó internamente.

-¿Por qué no usaste magia para escapar?-Preguntó el mayor de los hechiceros a su hijo.

-Me olvide de mi varita por casualidad en mi cuarto, realmente lo siento.

-¿Y por qué razón no se fue y pidió ayuda?-Cuestionó cortante la bruja mirando fijamente al vampiro.

-Porque no quería dejarlo.-Pensó el vampiro pero respondió.-Porque ese lugar era muy frio, si lo hubiera dejado solo hasta que llegara con ayuda hubiera cogido una pulmonía.-Se excusó inteligentemente el castaño.

-¿Quería protegerlo?-Preguntó el tranquilo rubio.

-Sí, eso quería.-Aseguró con firmeza el vampiro. El mestizo se sonrojo levemente por la afirmación, lo que no paso desapercibido por sus atentos padres.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno ya saben lo que pasó así que ya es suficiente interrogación, dejen de incomodar a luck, además ya es tarde y debe de irse a su casa.-Argumentó el slytherin rápidamente al ver por donde acabaría todo.

-No me incomoda, si ellos quieren saber el por qué se los diré… es porque me gusta y si me lo permiten quisiera salir con él.-Confesó con sinceridad el sangre pura, dejando helados a los 3 hechiceros.

-¿Sa… salir como salir juntos? ¿Como pareja?-Cuestionó el ya no tan tranquilo hombre.

-Exactamente ese salir.-Respondió el castaño muy calmado.

La bruja se levantó de golpe del sillón y apunto al vampiro con su varita.

-¿Crees que te permitiré llevarte a mi hijo así como si nada? A mi hijo, el único heredero de la familia Prince… ¡Entregártelo a ti! ¡Un hombre! ¡Más importante un vampiro!-Gritó histérica la mujer.

Severus se levantó del sillón de un brinco quedando entre luck y su madre.

\- Basta, mamá ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así.

-Apártate Severus Tobías Prince… Me desharé de ese chupasangre aparecido.-Sentenció la molesta mujer.

-No te lo permitiré así que basta madre por favor.-Pidió a punto de la desesperación su hijo.

-No… no me digas que a tú también si... sientes algo por él.

-Sí mamá, aunque sea un vampiro, un hombre o lo que sea ¡¡ME GUSTA MUCHISIMO!!-Gritó encarando a su madre.

-Ya veo.-La mujer sonrió a la manera más maniática que puede haber (la de bellatryx).-No te preocupes, solo tendré que obliviarte un poco.-Argumentó la siniestra mujer ahora apuntando a su propio hijo, a velocidad vampírica luck se interpuso dejando a severus seguro detrás de él.

-Conmigo podrá hacer lo que quiera…pero a él no lo toca.-Gruñó enfurecido el castaño mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojo intenso. El pelinegro se puso a su lado y lo abrazó del pecho fuertemente.

-Basta ya, luck, mamá, deténganse por favor.-Pidió al borde del llanto el mestizo. El vampiro también lo abrazo con fuerza por la cintura, no permitiría que nadie dañara a su gatito, ni siquiera su madre.

-¿Tanto se han enamorado?-Preguntó la mujer con seriedad, al ver la escena era evidente que esos dos se amaban y no permitirían que lastimaran al otro.-Ya veo.-Helena bajó su varita y sonrió tiernamente mientras se sentaba como si nada junto a su esposo. Había que admitir que la bruja tenía una hermosa sonrisa, esa era la helena que severus conocía, esa era su madre.

-Realmente los asustaste.-Comentó el sereno hechicero.

\- ¿Eso crees?... jajaja.-La hermosa mujer reía y sonreía como si nada. En cambio los dos jóvenes tenían cara de WTF mientras veían la amena plática entre los adultos.

-¿Qu… qué diablos está pasando aquí?-Preguntó en todo su derecho el confundido mestizo.

-Bueno básicamente…Mmm los engañe.-Dijo la sonriente bruja mientras bebía tranquilamente su té.

-¿To… todo eso fue un engaño?

-Así es, sev.

-Veras hijo, ayer cuando desapareciste nos preocupamos muchísimo, tu madre llamo a todos los hospitales de la ciudad y a la policía, cuando dijeron que había que esperar 48 horas para comenzar una búsqueda, nos olvidamos de guardar las apariencias y decidimos aparecer dónde estabas.

-Y cuando por fin, después de pasar toda la noche en vela preocupados por si estabas herido o secuestrado, te encontramos muy acorrucado dormido en los brazos de un guapo extraño… en cuanto tuve la oportunidad me vengue de ambos, jajaja.-Dijo un poco sombría la bruja.-Luck, querido, dame el numero de tu casa, llamare a tus padres y les informare que estas bien y que hoy te quedaras en la casa aquí hace.

-Mis padres no están, regresaran en 2 meses.

-Ya veo, entonces está decidido… te quedaras aquí hasta que lleguen… ahora sev, cariño, tú y tu novio vayan a dormir, ha sido un largo día para todos.


	5. Tomemos un baño.

Más tarde en la habitación de severus…

 

 

Los dos confundidos chicos están sentados en la cama del slytherin mientras aún trataban de analizar la situación.

 

-Todavía no puedo creerlo, mira que asustarnos así.-Se quejó el mestizo.

 

-Estoy 100% seguro de que si te hago llorar tu madre me mataría y tu padre se desharía de mi cadáver como si nada.-Pensó tenso el vampiro.-Es una suerte que hayan aprobado nuestra reacción.-Dijo con gran alivio.

 

-¿Nu…nuestra qué?... Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación.

 

-Al parecer eres un gatito con mala memoria… ¿no fuiste tú quien hace un rato gritó a los 4 vientos que te gustaba muchísimo?-Cuestionó burlón el sangre pura, y el hechicero adquirió el color de una manzana madura.

 

-Eso no es... bueno yo no... es que.-El slytherin trataba de formular una excusa pero el castaño no dejaría que se arrepintiera de su confesión. Tomó su mano halándolo hacia él para darle un apasionante beso, luego de liberar los labios de su lindo gatito, lo abrazó fuertemente.

 

-No dejare que te escapes tan fácilmente, no ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos… mi querido novio.-Susurró sensualmente al oído el vampiro haciendo énfasis en lo último.

 

-Te matare si me engañas.-Amenazó el avergonzado animago lanzándose sobre SU NOVIO provocando que ambos cayeran uno sobre otro en la cama y devolviéndole el abrazo.

 

-No lo hare.-Prometió sonriente el sangre pura.-Tú promete no hacerlo tampoco.

 

-Jajaja… solo tú tendrías tan mal gusto.-Se rió el hechicero.

 

-Es que no te has visto en un espejo… eres hermoso.-Alabó el castaño. Severus de inmediato se sonrojó hasta las orejas y ocultó su rostro bajo su cabello.-No hagas eso.-Pidió el guapo vampiro mientras colocaba el cabello del animago detrás de su oreja.-Si lo haces no podre ver tus hermosos ojos negros.-Dijo para luego darle un tierno beso.-y hablo enserio, aléjate de esos pervertidos roba novios, o me convertiré en un asesino serial, los devorare a todos y tendrán que encerrarme en lo más profundo de azkaban.

 

-Jajaja, no seas tonto. ¿Cómo crees que permitiría que enceraran a mi novio en semejante lugar?…JA! Mira que vine por las vacaciones y termine consiguiendo un novio celoso y protector ¿Quién lo diría?-Se rió abiertamente inundando el lugar con alegría. 

 

Luck sonrió ampliamente, mientras veía reír a su gatito.

 

-¿Por qué sonríes?

 

-Admitiste que soy tu novio dos veces, eso me hace increíblemente feliz.-Contestó el sangre pura con una radiante sonrisa que embelesó a su lindo novio por unos segundos hasta que dejo de sonreír.-Lo digo enserio no dejes que se acerquen o los matare.

 

-Oye, oye, no vayas a matar a nadie.

 

-No subestimes a un vampiro locamente enamorado… ¿Sabes? Eres la única persona con la que soy celoso y protector.

 

-¿Ni siquiera con tu hermana?

 

-No, ella sabe como (ser aterradora) cuidarse sola.

 

-Te… tengo sueño vamos a dormir.-Sugirió el animago dándose la vuelta y fingiendo dormir mientras no puede ocultar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

 

-Como tú digas, amor mío.

 

En pocos minutos después ambos estaban abrazados y profundamente dormidos.

***********

 

 

Helena cerró la puerta con magia sin hacer ruido alguno y comenzó a caminar hacia su propia alcoba.

 

-Cuando les dije que fueran a dormir me refería a que lo hicieran en habitaciones separadas.-Suspiró y luego entro a su habitación.-La próxima vez tendré que ser más específica.

 

-Te comportas como un padre protector cuando su hija tiene su primer novio… déjalos ya, son jóvenes y están enamorados.-Dijo el calmado rubio sentado en su cama mientras leía un libro.

 

-Es la primera vez que lo veo así, me agrada ese chico pero temo que le haga sufrir.

 

El hechicero cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita de noche, salió de la gran cama y se acercó a su esposa para levantarla delicadamente entre brazos y llevarla a la cama con él.

 

-Me preocupada que severus se pasaba todo el tiempo en sus libros, es un adolecente y debería comportarse como tal, ser rebelde y libre, eso es ser un adolecente normal… tiene que conocer el mundo, conocer el amor y el desamor, cometer errores y buscar la manera de solucionarlos y al final de cuentas sé que escogerá lo mejor.-Argumentó el hechicero.

 

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Cuestionó con cierta preocupación la hermosa mujer. 

 

-Porque es nuestro hijo… tengo que admitir que también me agrada ese chico, luck, pero si realmente lo hace sufrir, ese teatro que hiciste allá abajo no será nada en comparación con lo que le hare.

 

-Y se supone que yo soy la que lo sobreprotege.-Comentó divertida la pelinegra.

 

-Es cierto, tal vez yo soy más protector que tú, solo que sin duda más silencioso y letal.-Admitió el rubio con una sonrisa sínica, made in prince.

 

-Cada día me enamoro mas de ti.-Exclamó la sonriente mujer abrazando a su esposo con una sonrisa igual de sínica y malvada.

 

-Eso me alegra.-Dijo el hechicero para luego besar a su esposa.-Ahora vamos a dormir, no hemos dormido nada desde ayer.

***********

 

 

CASI 2 MESES DESPUES…

 

En la habitación de severus (& luck)…

 

El hechicero se levantó primero y vio a su sexy vampiro dormir profundamente a su lado, con cuidado salió de la cama sin despertarlo y entró al baño. Alrededor de 20 minutos después el sangre pura despierta y nota la ausencia de su gatito.

 

-Es una lástima que no haya despertado antes para poder verlo dormir en mis brazos… pero ya tendré toda una vida para eso.-Pensó mirando el lado vacio de la cama.

 

-¡Oh, ya has despertado!-Exclamó el mestizo acabado de salir del baño.

 

-Sí, buenos d…-El sangre pura no pudo terminar la frase al ver el estado de su novio.

 

Este sólo vestía una bata de baño con las iníciales SP en el bolsillo sobre pecho, estaba entreabierta dejando ver el hermoso pecho de su gatito, quien secaba su cabello con una pequeña toalla pero aun así su cabello estaba medio mojado y pequeñas gotas de agua caían desde el hasta su cuello deslizándose lentamente por su cuerpo hasta desaparecer entre su bata.

 

-Buenos días, ¿podrías pasarme mi varita? Esta ahí en la mesita.-Pidió inocentemente el animago. El castaño se levantó rápidamente y lo abrazó fuertemente.-No… no hagas eso, te vas a mojar, aléjate.-Dijo el hechicero tratando de alejarlo suavemente.

 

-No quiero.-Negó besándole el cuello y metiendo su mano entre la húmeda bata y acariciando el pecho de su gatito.

 

-¿Qué estas…? Sa... saca tus manos de ahí.-Ordenó agarrando su muñeca intentando inútilmente de frenar las caricias que le hacían temblar.

 

-Es tu culpa por provocarme de esta manera.-Argumentó el vampiro, con su mano libre sostuvo sin ningún decoro el trasero del pelinegro y lo acerco por completo a él, el animago noto enseguida la erección de su vampiro contra su propia entrepierna, el sangre pura comenzó a restregarse contra él.

 

-No hagas eso aaah.-Al oír su propio gemido el hechicero se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

 

-No escondas tus gemidos, déjame oírlos.-Pidió el sangre pura quitándole las mano de la boca.

 

El pelinegro comenzó a excitarse por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, las caricias y besos que le proporcionaba su novio. No pudo contenerse más y se dejó llevar por el deseo, agarrando la larga cabellera castaña y halándola hacia atrás para detener los besos que estaba recibiendo en su cuello, y darle un apasionado beso a su novio, el cual el vampiro correspondió con gusto.

Los pequeños gemidos se apoderaron de la habitación, ambos estaban al límite y en solo unos segundos más se vinieron manchando sus ropas y cayendo uno sobre el otro en la cama, sus cuerpos agitados y excitados.

 

-Eres un pervertido luck.-Acusó sin quejarse, mientras ambos trataban de calmar sus agitadas respiraciones.

 

-Solo contigo… eres la fuente de toda mi perversión y descontrol.-Contestó el vampiro para luego darle un pequeño beso.-por eso no dejes que nadie más lo haga.

 

-Ya deja esos celos infundados… tenemos meses saliendo y tú aun sigues celoso y protector. Me pregunto si serás así por años.-Dejó escapar el menor sin pretenderlo.

 

-¿Eso quiere decir que has pensado en estar conmigo por años?... Eso me hace inmensamente feliz.-Confesó con una gran y varonil sonrisa.

 

-Bueno si yo….-Como siempre el avergonzado hechicero no supo que responder a lo que el mismo había provocado, el sangre pura lo abrazó con fuerza y se acercó más a él.

 

-¿Sabías qué un vampiro pasa la eternidad con una sola pareja?-Indicó en un susurro el castaño al oído del mestizo.

 

-Eso es solo si están enlazados… ya lo sabes, nosotros no podemos. Además aun siendo un hechicero mi vida es mucho más corta que la tuya.-Aclaró algo entristecido el pelinegro.

 

-Yo me encargare de todo no te preocupes.-Aseguró tomando uno de sus negros mechones y besándolo con ternura. 

 

-Ahora tendré que darme otro baño.-Comentó el animago saliendo de la cama a toda velocidad.-Tú también debes darte uno, ve a alguno de los baños de las demás habitaciones, ya casi es hora del desayuno.-Dijo abriendo la puerta del baño, hasta que noto que era levantado del suelo… En efecto, era luck cargándolo al estilo nupcial.-¿Qué crees que haces? No es hora de estar jugando, tenemos que alistarnos.

 

-Tomemos un baño… juntos.-Propuso sonriendo sensualmente.

 

-¿Pe…pero de que estás hablando? Claro que no, bájame se hace tarde.

 

El vampiro entró al baño con su gatito en brazos cerrando la puerta con su pie, cuando se acercó la bañera comenzó a llenarse por sí sola y los jabones líquidos se vertieron en el agua creando espuma y burbujas.

 

-Incluso esto lo hacen con magia, es que ustedes los hechiceros no hacen nada sin magia.-Comentó mientras veía la bañera hechizada.

 

-No me cambies el tema, Luck Van Tepes, bájame ahora.

 

-No te preocupes, prometo no te hacerte nada… y si estas avergonzado porque te vea desnudo, somos pareja tarde o temprano lo haría.-Argumentó el vampiro con mucha razón.

 

-Es…está bien, lo hare.-Aceptó avergonzado el animago, luego fue bajado con delicadeza hasta el suelo, realmente no quería que su guapísimo novio viera su delgado y nada atractivo cuerpo.-Date la vuelta y desvístete.

 

El vampiro así lo hizo, se quitó toda su ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo y de espaldas al slytherin; cuando se dio la vuelta y encontró a su novio aun vestido con una lujuriosa mirada dedicada solo a él. El pelinegro observaba cuidadosamente el fuerte, definido y bien dotado cuerpo de su vampiro.

 

-No es justo que este desnudo aquí.-Alegó el sangra pura fingiendo un puchero.

 

-De acuerdo.-El mestizo avergonzado desamarró el nudo del cinturón de su bata para luego deshacerse de esta, la cual cayó al frio piso del baño.

 

El vampiro se quedó sin habla ante el cuerpo desnudo de su animago, tenía un cuerpo esbelto, sus piel era pálida aunque no más que la suya pero igual sin imperfección alguna, sus pezones tenían un apetecible color rosado, tenía piernas largas, y un trasero de muerte, su rostro avergonzado levemente sonrojado era hermoso, sin duda era un espectáculo para la vista que solo él había visto.

 

-Maldición, como me arrepiento de haber prometido no hacerte nada.-Admitió el sangre pura tomándolo de la mano y halándolo hacia él para entrar a la bañera juntos, el castaño sentó a su gatito entre sus piernas abiertas, las burbujas viajaban por sus cuerpos limpiándolos por completo.

 

 

-Le…le gusta mi cuerpo, no solo eso sino que le provoque semejante erección.-Pensó sonrojándose. El pelinegro se echó hacia atrás por accidente causando que su trasero chocara con la dura virilidad de su novio. 

 

-Aaah, no… no hagas eso… estoy tratando de controlarme.-Dijo el vampiro que en verdad se estaba conteniendo.

 

-Fu… fue un accidente, mi tina no es lo suficientemente amplia para los dos… además esto fue tú idea.-Recalcó el animago con una sonrisita de orgullo. Luego pensó en lo molesto que debería ser esa erección.-¿Te duele?

 

-No te preocupes por eso.

 

-Pero semejante erección debe doler.-Murmuró acercando su temblorosa mano hasta la entrepierna de su novio y tocarla con cuidado.

 

-De… detente.

 

-Lo siento, ¿te lastime?-Preguntó preocupado el slytherin.-Nunca he hecho algo como esto pero supongo que si lo hago en esta posición debe de dolerte… tal vez si hago esto.-Dijo para después sentarse en el vientre de su vampiro y tomar su virilidad con ambas manos para luego moverlas despacio hacia arriba y abajo.

 

-N… no tienes porque hacer eso.-Dijo el sangre pura tratando de detenerlas manos del mestizo.

 

-¿Qué tipo de novio seria si te dejo sufrir por algo así?-Severus estaba decidido y nada de lo que luck hiciera o dijera lo detendría.

 

-Maldición, está bien.-El vampiro tomó la entrepierna del animago con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras con la otra pellizcaba uno de sus pezones a la vez que mordisqueaba su lindo cuello.

 

-T… tú no tienes que hacer eso, yo no lo necesito…aaah.

 

-El sólo tocarme te ha excitado.-La voz el mayor era cada vez más profunda y lasciva.

 

-Aaah no…no es cierto.

 

-Eres un mentiroso.-Dijo sensual el sangre pura para luego besarlo.

 

El beso era lujurioso y pasional, los dos se desvivían en cada caricia y beso. Sus voces y gemidos hacían eco en las paredes del baño, a medida de aumentaban la velocidad también aumentaban los eróticos sonidos en una sinfonía de pasión y deseo desenfrenado, hasta que ambos se vinieron en un sonoro orgasmo.

******************

 

 

Minutos después en el comedor…

 

 

Estaban helena y Antoni esperándolos para desayunar.

 

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-Preguntó casi burlón el calmado hechicero que ya imaginaba la razón.

 

-Por nada en especial.-Dijo el joven hechicero sentándose junto a su novio en la mesa frente a sus padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes incrementan a medida que su relación avanza. Pero cada día que pasa es un día que se acerca el final de las vacaciones del menor, y cuando eso pase…
> 
> ¿Qué pasara?


	6. Bajo el sol de la toscana & El plan de severus.

Al terminar de comer…

 

 

-Sev cariño, te tenemos un obsequio.-Informó animada la bruja, luego sacudió su varita y apareció una linda cajita de regalos frente al animago, este la abrió y vio en ella un nuevo y moderno teléfono celular.

 

-¿Un teléfono celular?

 

-Sí, después de todo casi es tiempo de que vuelvas a Hogwarts y pensamos que te sería útil para llamar a luck, se que será difícil que estén tanto tiempo separados después de todo (no sean separado ni un segundo desde que se conocieron) es un año.-Dijo el rubio tranquilamente.

 

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo, tengo que volver a Hogwarts.-Dijo triste el mestizo al recordar su pronta partida.

 

-Todo va a estar bien, solo serán unos meses hasta que vueltas en vacaciones de invierno.-Animó el castaño tratando de convencerse y animarse a ambos.

 

-¿Eso crees?

 

-Sí, eres un chico listo y de seguro aprobaras todo sin problemas… un poco de distancia y tiempo no podrán separarnos, todo estará bien.

 

-Supongo, pero no creo que en Hogwarts permitan que use el celular.-Analizó decepcionado.

 

-No te preocupes hijo, ya hablamos con albus y él acepto.-Comentó calmado el hechicero.

 

-Y si tiene algún problema que venga y lo habla conmigo.-Dijo la bruja sonriendo con malicia (M: por alguna razón Dumbledore y todos los viejos profesores le tienen un miedo atroz a la madre de sev (¬.¬))

 

-¡Oh, ya veo! Muchas gracias.-Agradeció con una sonrisa el pelinegro tomando el celular y examinándolo bien.

 

-Quisiera que esta noche todos cenáramos en mi casa… es mi forma de mostrarles mi agradecimiento por su hospitalidad-Dijo el vampiro con sinceridad, realmente le agradaban Antoni y helena eran realmente amables y simpáticos; para ellos ya era uno más de la familia.

 

-Eso suena genial, es la primera vez que iremos.-Exclamó emocionada la hermosa mujer.-Es cierto, en pocos días llegaran tus padres, estoy ansiosa por conocerlos.

 

-Estoy seguro de que usted y mi madre se llevaran muy bien, mi hermana es (aterradora) simpática una vez que la conoces, el problema…

 

-¿Problema?-Cuestionó el curioso el rubio.

 

-El problema es mi padre, no se llega bien con nadie en particular, es muy severo y estricto y no creo que le agrade enterarse de nuestra relación.-Argumentó serio el sangre pura, el animago se sintió devastado al saber que su relación no sería aceptada por el padre de su novio, y le aterrorizaba pensar que podría separarlos. El vampiro al ver la cara de preocupación y tristeza de su gatito con una de sus mano le sostuvo la mano entrelazando sus dedos y con la otra tomo su mentón y lo hizo mirarle a los ojos.-Mi madre y mi hermana ya saben de nuestra relación y están ansiosas por conocerte.-Le informo dedicándole una leve sonrisa.-No te preocupes por mi padre, no importa lo que pase no dejare que nos separe.-Afirmó decidido el vampiro, el mestizo poso su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y apretó su mano como señal de confianza. Sus padres veían sonrientes la hermosa escena.

 

-Todo estará bien nosotros hablaremos con tu padre.-Aseguró como siempre sereno el hechicero.

 

-Y en caso de que te eche de tu casa siempre puedes venir a vivir aquí, después de todo ya casi vives aquí.-Comentó burlona la bruja relajando más el ambiente y provocando que todos rieran.-Falta mucho para la cena, luck damos la dirección y ustedes porque no van y tienen una agradable cita, pero recuerden nos veremos allá a las 7 asegúrense de llegar antes que nosotros.

 

-De acuerdo, eso haremos.-Dijo el slytherin mientras se levantaban de la mesa.

 

-Hasta la noche, helena, Antoni.

 

-Hasta la noche, mamá, papá.-Se despidió mientras se marchaban a la salida.

 

-Adiós, sev, luck.

 

-Cuídense.

 

Los novios subieron a la moto del vampiro y se marcharon, severus se sujetaba fuertemente de luck abrasándolo por la espalda. Ahora le gustaba subir a la moto, era como volar una escoba, era rápido y emocionante, a ambos les encantaba estar juntos en la moto; la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la velocidad y la adrenalina eran increíbles y excitantes.

El vampiro lo llevó lejos de Milán a una hermosísima playa en la toscana, en kilómetros a la redonda solo eran ellos, el sol, la arena y el hermoso mar. Estacionó la moto en un pequeño camino natural de piedra caliza.

 

-¿Qué te parece?-Preguntó el castaño mientras se tomaba de la mano con el pelinegro.

 

-Es realmente hermoso, gracias.-Dijo el slytherin sonriente luego tomo su varita y cambio sus inadecuadas vestimentas para la ocasión, por unos trajes de baño, camisas y unos lentes de sol para el vampiro.

 

El hechicero había decidido que ese día haría por primera vez el amor con el sangre pura, pero era vergonzoso decirlo y no daría el primer paso, así que ideó un plan que no podría fallar. Provocar a su novio para que él lo hiciera, y la sorpresa de la playa le caía como anilla al dedo. El sabía que al vampiro le gustaba su cuerpo y lo usaría a su favor, usaba un pequeño bañador muy ceñido al cuerpo, su camisa estaba abierta por completo dejando ver su pecho por completo. El joven sangre pura observaba el hermoso y semi-descubierto cuerpo de su gatito que no dejaría ver su plan. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203255847813819&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Creo que deberíamos nadar un poco.-Propuso el castaño soltando la mano del hechicero, quitándose la camisa y entrando al agua.

 

-De acuerdo.-El mestizo también se quitó la camisa antes de entrar agua. Nadaron un rato y luego el animago se acercó a su guapo vampiro y lo abrazó por detrás.-Esta playa es hermosa, privada y tranquila, gracias por traerme aquí.

 

-Hay hermosos arrecifes de coral cerca de aquí. Vamos a verlos, de seguro te encantaran.-Mencionó el castaño escapando de las manos de su novio para luego sumergirse.

 

El animago lo siguió un poco decepcionado pero cuando llegó al lugar no podría estar más sorprendido, el arrecife era hermoso y lleno de colores, pececitos de varios colores y tamaños simplemente todo era perfecto. La vista duro pocos minutos porque tenían que subir a respirar y no querían molestar a los lindos peces.

 

-Eso fue sorprendente.-Admitió el animado y sonriente hechicero, pero cuando trató de abrazar nuevamente al castaño este se alejó rápidamente.

 

-Te reto a una carrera.-Propuso animado su novio.

 

-¿Una carrera?

 

-Sí, será divertido.-Dijo el escabullidiso vampiro.

 

-Si tú lo dices.-Respondió.-Esto comienza a molestarme, pero como que me llamo Severus Tobías Prince que te atrapare y lo haremos.-Se quejó mentalmente algo avergonzado.

 

Tuvieron la carrera y obviamente el guapo vampiro ganó, por su gran resistencia física o la poca del hechicero, por horas el animago intentó provocar al sangre pura con diversos y creativos métodos pero este siempre se las arreglaba para escapar; el pelinegro ya estaba a punto de enloquecer por la habilidad inquietante que tenía su novio de escapar y tener siempre una escusa perfecta y maravillosamente divertida o preciosa, pero se acabo usaría se ultima carta para provocarlo.

***************

 

 

En la arena…

 

 

Ambos jóvenes descansaban de tanto nadar y caminar por toda la playa.

 

-¿Luck, me pondrías protector solar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Saben algo gracioso? siempre pensé que snape era un nombre, pero descubrí que no lo era cuando tenía una conversación con mari-nee-chan por el nombre tan pesado del pobre hijo de harry... Albus Severus… pensé Albus Snape es mas pasable pero marian me dijo que era un apellido... si lo hubiese sabido antes se lo cambio porque se supone que él fue adoptado por sus tios (mis sinceras disculpas debí de investigar más antes de escribir) pero pensándolo mejor seria extraño cambiarle el apellido después de todo así lo conocemos todo.. XD


	7. Amor, Deseo & Castigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: los métodos de snape no han resultado 
> 
> ¿Qué pasara cuando use su As, y por que luck parece huirle?Todas las respuestas aquí en este capi… :3
> 
>  
> 
> Ma: Por kami deja de hablar así, pareces presentadora de un noticiero (¬_¬)
> 
>  
> 
> M: solo quiero darle intriga al capi 
> 
>  
> 
> F: lo haces pésimo... mejor cállate ya y sigue con la historia
> 
>  
> 
> M: entonces por qué no dejan de meterse en mis historias
> 
>  
> 
> Ma&F: porque nos encanta molestarte (^w^) (^o^) 
> 
>  
> 
> M:*¬_¬ par de...

En la arena…

 

 

Ambos jóvenes descansaban de tanto nadar y caminar por toda la playa.

 

-¿Luck, me pondrías protector solar?-Pidió fingiendo inocencia el animago, luego tomó su varita y apareció la botella de protector en las manos de su novio.

 

-¿Por qué no te lo pusiste cuando te dije? Tu piel es muy sensible, sabes que si no lo haces te quemaras.-Le regañó.

 

-Me estaba divirtiendo tanto que se me olvido… tienes que ponerme en todo el cuerpo.

 

-No hay de otra, no quiero que te quemes por despistado… ven a acá.-Dijo resignado. El hechicero se levantó de la arena y dio unos pocos pasos hasta quedar frete al vampiro y lentamente se quita su mini bañador dejando helado (caliente) a su querido novio.-¿Pe…pero que haces? Ponte el bañador-Ordenó el sangre pura desviando la mirada del escultural cuerpo del mestizo.

 

-Ya te lo dije tienes que ponerme protector en todo mi cuerpo… por favor hazlo rápido me está ardiendo la piel.-Hizo una inocente mueca de molestia.

 

-E… está bien.-El castaño se levantó de la arena y poniendo la crema en sus manos.-Date la vuelta.

 

El slytherin sonrió de lado al darse la vuelta, cuando Luck comenzó a ponerle el protector en los brazos y las piernas hasta los muslos. El hechicero tembló levemente por las carisias, las manos del castaño se deslizaban por su cuerpo con delicadeza y rapidez, después fue su espalda.

La piel nívea y sin rastro alguno de imperfección del animago ahora estaba levemente rosada por la exposición al sol dándole un aspecto totalmente apetecible. El sangre pura casi como si estuviera hipnotizado se acercó un poco más y comenzó a besar el largo y hermoso cuello de su gatito y por ultimo le puso la crema en el pecho esta vez lento y sensual desde su pecho hasta más abajo del ombligo del hechicero, sin darse cuando comenzó a acariciar uno de los pezones y la entrepierna del mestizo.

 

-Aah.-Soltó un gemidito el animago. Como despertado de un sueño el vampiro reaccionó y se alejó rápidamente del chico como si le quemara.

 

-Lo siento mucho, amor, eso no volverá a pasar… Será mejor volver ahora.-Argumentó el sangre pura disponiéndose a irse.

 

-¡¡HASTA AQUÍ¡¡.-El animago perdió se ultima pista de paciencia, rápida y fuertemente empujo a su novio cayendo ambos a la arena cayendo el menor sobre el vampiro.- ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?¿Es que ya no me deseas?-Cuestionó afligido el mestizo.

 

-Claro que si, ese no es el problema.-Dijo el castaño tratando de alejarlo un poco.

 

-¿Problema? ¿Qué acaso te volviste impotente o qué?-Preguntó enfadado el slytherin.-Se perfectamente que ese no es el problema, si esta mañana estabas… Mnnn.-El vampiro le tapó la boca con una mano.

 

-No tiene nada que ver con eso… bueno, sí pero… ¡Joder!-Se quejó el mayor frustrado.

 

\- ¿Es que ya no me amas?-Preguntó con ojos llorosos el animago.

 

-Claro que te amo, te amo más que a nada, es solo que… cada vez que estás tan cerca quiero tocarte y hacerte el amor como loco. Llevo todo el día tratando alejarme de ti porque siento que puedo perder el control en cualquier momento… no quiero hacer una estupidez y causar que me odies. Soportaría todo en este mundo menos que me odies.-Explicó triste el sangre pura. El mestizo tomó el rostro de su novio con sus manos y lo hizo mirarlo.

 

-Eres un murciélago tonto, ¿Es que no ves que he estado todo el día intentando provocándote?… Yo también quiero hacerlo contigo, pero me daba pena dar el primer paso por lo que intente que lo hicieras tú.-Confesó sonrojado para luego darle un fugaz beso a su novio. De repente luck giró sobre su espalda quedando sobre su novio antes de darle un apasionante beso.

 

-No sabes cuánto me he esforzado par darte una cita romántica sin perder el control al verte casi desnudo… Me has torturado todo el día por eso tengo que castigarte.-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, mirándolo con amor y mucho deseo lo que hizo estremecer a su gatito.

 

-Se amable.-Pidió avergonzado el hechicero.

 

-Siempre.-Contestó sonriendo dulcemente el castaño.

 

Las manos del vampiro eran frías al igual que su cuerpo, el cuerpo del pelinegro se estremecía ante las carisias que recibía, ¿Cómo se puede ser tan frío y caliente a la vez? Luck descendía por el pecho del hechicero dejando un rastro de besos y pequeñas marcas.

 

-Aaah.

 

-Eres muy sensible en todo tu cuerpo.

 

-Tonto, solo tú puedes hacerme sentir de esta forma… aaah.

 

El sangre pura sonrió victorioso. Era verdad solo él había visto el hermoso cuerpo de su gatito totalmente desnudo, y en poco tiempo también el primero y el único en hacerle el amor, el solo pensar en hacerse uno con la persona que más ama era increíble, estaba tan excitado que era difícil controlase pero quiera ir despacio después de todo era la primera vez de su gatito y de él mismo… Bueno la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre. Le extendió tres dedos a severus para que los lamiera.

 

-Lámelos bien.-Ordenó autoritario y sensual el vampiro. Y el slytherin así lo hizo, tomó los dedos y los lamio lenta y sensualmente.

 

Después de que estuvieron bien lubricados luck retiró sus dedos de la boca del mestizo para luego besarlo y sin avisó alguno entró el primer digito en la virginal entrada del animago que soltó un grito de incomodidad y dolor que se ahoga entre sus gargantas, el beso continuo sin importar el tiempo era apasionado, sofocante, pero sobre todo amoroso.

El hechicero se descontrolaba totalmente por el asfixiante beso, olvidando se por completo del dolor y la incomodidad así el castaño fue agregando los demás poco a poco entre besos y carisias haciendo olvidar de todo al animago, al pelinegro comenzó a sentir placer, el sangre pura comenzó a besarlo en el cuello mientras jugueteaba con su interior.

El placer era demasiado para el hechicero que no hacía más que gemir, quería venirse pero no lo haría hasta que su novio no entrara en él, y el vampiro lo sabía. Sabía que su lindo gatito trataría de aguantar lo más posible, el pelinegro quiera que ambos sintieran placer no solo él y el vampiro lo estaba torturando de la manera más dulce posible. Entre besos el sangre pura viajo hasta el vientre el slytherin y metió su lengua.

 

-Aaah po… por favor ya no me atormentes mas.-Suplicó el mestizo.

 

-Ya te lo dije, voy a castigarte… lo mas amorosa y lentamente posible, amor mío.-El castaño sacó sus dedos del interior del animago, subió hasta su pecho y le dio un pequeño beso a uno de los lindos y rosados pezones de su querido novio. Comenzó a lamerlos y a chuparlos como si de un delicioso caramelo se tratase, con una de sus manos tomó el otro comenzó a masajearlo y a darle pequeños pellizcos.

 

-Aaah ba… basta por favor, sino lo haces me vender aah.

 

-Me sorprende que puedas aguantar tanto siendo un virgen, o más bien tu determinación a no venirte sin mi es sorprendente.

 

-No… quiero ser el único que…aah que lo disfrute… aah.

 

-Eres adorable gatito, pero sin dudas yo también lo estoy disfrutando, ver la expresión tan lasciva que tienes y oír tus excitantes gemidos me hacen querer venirme.

 

-Me… mentiroso.-El pelinegro se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

 

-No miento, mira.-Indicó el sangre pura. El mestizo miro la virilidad de su novio y noto que estaba hinchada y roja, gotas de pre-semen salían de ella, el animago contemplaba la extensión con lujuria y deseo desmedido.-Oye, si me miras así me vendré de inmediato.-Comentó el castaño el ver la mirada tan lasciva con que era observado. El slytherin lo miró directamente a los ojos con esa misma expresión.

 

-Ya no aguanto más, por favor entra en mi.-Suplicó el pelinegro, su respiración estaba agitada, su mirada perdida en lujuria y placer, realmente quería, deseaba al sangre pura en su interior.-Entre en mi ahora.-Dijo casi ordenándolo.

 

-Maldición, y yo que quería ir lento.-El vampiro, realmente se estaba esforzando en ser gentil, pero después de la suplica desesperada del hechicero ya no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, tomo las piernas de su gatito y las puso en sus hombros.-Allá voy.-Avisó para después de un sola embestida entró de lleno en su amante.

 

-Aaaaah.-Gritó el animago soltando unas lágrimas el dolor era increíble, pero con solo pensar que por fin era uno con su novio, su pareja, su amante, su dolor parecía no importarle.

 

-Lo siento, soy una bestia no debí de entrar así, ¿estás bien?-Se disculpó vampiro mientras secaba sus lagrimas con pequeños besos.

 

-Es… estoy bien.

 

-Voy a moverme ahora.-Informó para luego comenzar un vaivén lento y suave con dificultad.-Estas demasiado apretado, gatito… relájate.

 

-Eso intento.

 

-Inhala profundo y exhala lentamente.

 

-De… de acuerdo.-El animago así lo hizo, en pocos minutos el dolor había desaparecido por completo y solo había un intenso placer para ambos.-Aaaah lu…luck ma…maaaaás.

 

-Que gatito tan lascivo… aah… estas deliciosamente apretado, se siente increíble.

 

-Y… yo también… aah.-El vampiro aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que tocó el punto que hizo enloquecer a su amante, ya lo sabía, ya que el interior de su hechicero lo apretaba y temblaba para su deleite.-Aaaaaaaah… siiii… ahíííí.. .aaaaah.

 

-Ahí.-Murmuró el castaño para luego comenzar a embestir con fuerza ese punto, quería que el mestizo lo disfrutara tanto como él, con una mano tomó la entrepierna de su amado comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente.

 

-Aaaaah luck.-El mestizo extendió sus brazos pidiendo un desesperado abrazo que el sangre pura correspondió de inmediato para luego fundirse en un apasionado beso, ambos estaban en sus límites.-ya… ya me vengo.-Anunció el animago.

 

-Y… yo también… hagámoslo juntos.-El vampiro aceleró más aun sus embestidas y pocos segundos después ambos se vinieron. El hechicero entre sus vientres y la mano del pura sangre y este en el interior de Su gatito cayendo sobre este que solo lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Era difícil recuperar el aliento, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por arena, sudor y semen, el sol desaparecía lentamente dejando en el horizonte un hermoso atardecer sobre el agua del mar.-Eso fue increíble.-Dejo escapar el castaño dándole pequeños besos en el pecho al mestizo.

 

-Así es, gracias.

 

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

 

-Por hacer mi primera vez única e inolvidable.

 

-Tonto, yo soy el único que debería agradecer por dejarme ser el primero y por serlo para mí.

 

-Cierto, soy tu primer chico.-Dijo el slytherin, le gustaba la idea de ser el primero de su ahora amante.

 

-No, te equivocas.

 

-Y… yo pensé que era…

 

-No eres solo mi primero, eres el primero en todo. Eres y será siempre mi primer chico, eres la única persona con quien no he tenido sexo sino con quien he hecho el amor. Eres mi único amor.-Cada palabra que decía salía desde el fondo de su corazón, miraba a su hechicero con una devoción y un amor desmedidos.

 

Severus estaba atónito, no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas al oír eso y besó de nuevo a luck. Era cierto, el era la persona más importante para ese vampiro, para Su vampiro, su novio, su amante y su más hermoso y verdadero amor.

******************

 

 

Después de un rato…

 

 

Ambos tomaron un baño para luego severus los vistiera con un hechizo.

 

-Ya es hora de irnos, helena y Antoni ya deben de estar en mi casa, y no creo que les agrade que nos retrasemos más tiempo.-Dijo el vampiro mientras besaba el cuello del animago.

 

-Sí, tienes razón es una lástima que tengamos que irnos, ha sido un día maravilloso.-Dijo el mestizo dándole un último vistazo a ese mar y a la arena que habían sido mudos testigos de su entrega y devoción. Las olas chocaban con la arena bajo los pies de ambos, el agua llevo hasta los pies del hechicero una diminuta estrella de mar, este la recogió y la miro detenidamente.-Un pequeño recuerdo.-Murmuró guardándola en su bolsillo.

 

-Vámonos.-Dijo pura sangre encendiendo la moto.

******************

 

 

Cuando llegaron a (el castillo) la mansión de los Tepes…

 

 

Helena y Antoni ya estaban dentro esperándolos, y al oír la moto salieron a recibirlos.

 

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Ya comenzábamos a preocuparnos.-Les regañó levemente la pelinegra viendo como estacionaban la moto. Luck sostenía a severus ayudándolo a caminar para evitar que cayera, ya que el animago caminada un poco extraño, lo que no paso desapercibido por sus astutos padres.-¡Waoo! ya veo que se divirtieron demasiado.-Exclamó helena con una gran sonrisa lo que hizo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran.

 

-¡Ma... madre! ¡¿qu…que cosas estás diciendo?!

 

-Tendrás que contarme todo después, pero dime solo una cosa ahora… ¿Fue amable contigo?-Preguntó seria la bruja.

 

-S…sí, muy amable.-Confesó bajando la cabeza para ocultar que estaba sonrojado a más no poder el slytherin. Sus padres solo sonrieron satisfechos, se hicieron a un lado y dejaron entrar a los avergonzados adolecentes.

 

Mientras cenaban una repentina tormenta se desató, por lo que el vampiro les pidió quedarse esa noche; aunque fácilmente pudieron aparecer en su casa, ambas parejas se propusieron dormir. Luck y severus en la habitación del primero y sus padres en una cómoda habitación para invitados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma: ¿soy yo o me parece que luck ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo?
> 
>  
> 
> F: si a mí también
> 
>  
> 
> Ma: ¿no será que el ya...?
> 
>  
> 
> M: ¿Quieren saber cómo sabe cómo se supone que debía prepararlo y esas cosas? (¬///¬)
> 
>  
> 
> Ma&F: si.-dijeron intrigadas las pervertidas
> 
>  
> 
> M: bueno pues la respuesta es sencilla e inesperada
> 
>  
> 
> F&Ma: ¿de que se trata?
> 
>  
> 
> M: bueno la verdad es que... entro al cuarto de su hermanita y leyó todas sus mangas
> 
>  
> 
> Ma: ¿Y eso como pudo ayudarlo? (¬.¬)U
> 
>  
> 
> M: María es una fujoshi (*w*)
> 
>  
> 
> Ma&F: eso lo explica todo (0///0) (*///*)


	8. La llegada de las chicas Tepes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por sus reviews me alegra leerlos y me inspiran a continuar la historia
> 
> ヽ(´w´)ノ 
> 
> ella es Vanessa
> 
> http://img11.hostingpics.net/pics/842509Sanstitre2jpghhhhh.jpg
> 
> y ella Maria pero pelirroja con un mechon castaño (lo inverso a su hermano)
> 
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-UlcPyMascpY/UIAHEp_9L_I/AAAAAAAAAZc/u2_cQH9OqsI/s320/old_portrait_by_chinomiko-d4eqg7w.png

En la habitación del vampiro …

 

 

-Así que esta es tu habitación.-Dijo el hechicero paseándose por ella y recorriéndola con las manos.

 

Era una gran alcoba muy al estilo Victoriano al igual que el resto de la casa, sin dudas hermosa y sofisticada, elegante con una atmosfera atrayente y sombría pero sensual al igual que el vampiro. El sangre pura solo observaba atentamente al pelinegro desplazarse por la habitación, luego se acercó sigiloso y sensual al despistado chico para abrazarlo por detrás hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del mestizo aspirando su aroma.

 

-Hueles a mar, arena y sexo.-Ronroneó el castaño sensual en el oído de su gatito que se estremeció por la sensual voz de su amante y la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el vampiro lamio lenta y sensual el terso cuello de su novio.-Delicioso.-Rápidamente le dio la vuelta para besarlo con gula. El slytherin se derritió como chocolate entre sus manos, ese vampiro era la lujuria y la pasión encarnados y era solo suyo.

 

-Lu…luck no hagas eso, estoy sucio.

 

-Para mí siempre estas perfecto y delicioso.

 

-Necesito un baño.

 

-No es nece…-El vampiro guardó silencio y luego sonrió maliciosamente.-Mmm claro tomemos un baño.-Segundó antes de cargarlo y llevarlo a rastras al baño.

 

-Es…espera.-Pidió el animago mientras entre besos el vampiro le quitaba la ropa a velocidad vampírica.

 

-Dijiste que necesitabas un baño, bien te daré uno.-Dijo quitándole los pantalones junto a la ropa interior.

 

-¿Es que no te cansas?-Preguntó el hechicero tratando de taparse inútilmente con las manos.

 

-Amor, deberías saberlo… los vampiros somos criaturas nocturnas, sensuales y lujuriosas, no podemos ser satisfechos con facilidad y menos cuando una criatura tan hermosa e inocente cae en nuestras garras.-Alegó sumamente sensual el pura sangre retirando las manos que cubrían el cuerpo de su gatito para después besarlas mientras su mirada seguía fija y endemoniadamente sensual clavada en la del pelinegro que solo quedaba hipnotizado ante ella.

 

-Quítatela.

 

-Mmm?

 

-Tu ropa… quítala.-Exigió el animago antes casi saltar a los brazos de su murciélago para besarlo desesperadamente y comenzar él mismo a despojarlo la ropa a tirones. ¿Cómo resistirse a esa mirada? ¿A esa voz? ¿Cómo resistirse a su vampiro? Si realmente no tenía la menor intención de resistirse, si su mente y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos caer un la tentación.

 

Una vez ambos estuvieron desnudos entraron a la enorme tina juntos, severus sobre luck, se besaban y acariciaban. Antes de darse cuenta el sangre pura ya estaba en el interior del hechicero sostenido con firmeza pero cuidadosamente su cadera, el pelinegro subía y bajaba rápidamente por su virilidad mientras gemía y jadeaba. El vampiro estaba embelesado con la imagen frente a él, su gatito estaba inmerso en su placer, jadeaba y gemía su nombre con los ojos fuertemente serados, su preciosa piel nívea ahora estaba deliciosamente bronceada y reluciente, su hermoso cabello negro se pegaba a su cara y cuello obra del sudor y el agua.

 

-Te amo, no sabes cuánto.-Declaró el castaño mirándolo encantado.

 

-También te amo.-El hechicero abrió poco a poco los ojos, lo miró dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

 

-Mierda.-Con eso ya no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre el chico, quien se aferro a la orilla de la tina para no sumergirse en el agua mientras el vampiro embestirlo.

 

-Aaah lu..luck maaas Más rápido.

 

-Ti amo, sei il mio dolce gattino, voi siete la luce nell mi buila e solitari vita…il mio amore eterno (Te amo, eres mi dulce gatito, eres la luz en mi oscura y solitaria vida…Mi amor eterno).-Profesó besándolo apasionadamente.

 

-Yo…ahh también te amo… te amo más que a nada… aah.

 

-Il mio amore per sempre insieme (juntos por siempre amor mío)

 

-Po… por siempre.-Correspondió antes de nuevamente fundirse en un pasional y amoroso beso, y llegar juntos al clímax.

 

Cuando sus respiraciones se ralentizaron y después de unos cuantos besos y caricias mimosas más ambos tomaron un verdadero baño y lavaron el cabello el uno del otro antes de secarse y acostarse en la cómoda cama para dormir juntitos.

*****************

 

 

Muy temprano en la mañana…

 

 

Todos dormían cuando severus despertó solo en la enorme cama, ojeó la habitación con la vista pero no había ni rastro de su novio por ningún lado.

 

-¿Dónde estará?-Se preguntó saliendo de la cama. Al no encontrarlo en el baño salió de la habitación camino medio somnoliento por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a las grandes escaleras victorianas.

 

Antes no se había dado cuenta pero había un gran retrato junto sobre la escalera. Era un retrato de la familia Van Tepes, allí estaba una preciosa castaña de ojos verdes tenía una dulce mirada y una tierna sonrisa que le recordaba a su madre, estaba sentada en un pequeño mueblecito junto a una hermosa pequeña pelirroja con un mechoncito castaño y grandes ojos verdes, debía tener entre 10 u 11 años; parado a izquierda estaba su amado luck pero tenía una mirada seria no se típica mirada divertida y sensual en ese entonces su mirada era distante y seria, a la derecha un hombre idéntico a él solo que pelirrojo su expresión era totalmente seria y su mirada gélida y atemorizante.

 

-Son tan parecidos pero tan diferentes.-Murmuró totalmente absorto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, totalmente embelesado por la atmosfera atrayente de esos vampiros.

 

-Tienes razón, son muy diferentes.-Al oír esto salió de su trance girando rápidamente para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes.-Hola, soy Vanessa Van Tepes la madre de luck, y tú debes ser Severus Prince.

 

-Yo…yo bueno...encantado.-Algo sorprendido el animago.

 

-¿Por qué vistes así?-Interrogó otra pequeña ojiverde del 13 años. El pelinegro fijo su vista en la pequeña antes examinar lo que esta había dicho y fijarse en él mismo notando que vestido solo con una de las camisas de pijamas de luck, la cual solo lo cubría hasta poco más de medio muslo. De inmediato se sonrojó completamente sintiéndose abochornado.

 

-¡Kawaiii!-Exclamó maría saltando y abrazándolo.

 

-¿Ka…kawaii?-Repitió dudoso el animago ahora confundido por la actitud de la pequeña, para luego mirar a la madre.

 

-Es japonés significa lindo o adorable… al parecer eres atrayente para mis hijos.-Comentó la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

 

-Pero es solo mío.-La voz de luck lo sorprendió, el vampiro apareció al otro lado de la escalera para luego separar a su hermanita de su avergonzado novio y ocultadlo detrás de él.-Bienvenidas, madre, maría.

 

-Estamos de vuelta.

 

-Eso ya lo veo, ¿por qué no avisaron que llegarían antes?

 

-Queríamos sorprenderte.

 

-Sin dudas lo hicieron… como verán mi novio está muy avergonzado en estos momentos así que nos retiraremos a mi alcoba por un rato, y ustedes vayan a descansar.

 

-Pero si yo quiero jugar con él.-Se quejó haciendo pucheros la pequeña vampiresa.

 

-En otro momento será.-Dijo el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa.

 

-¿En serio?-Preguntó ilusionada la niña con su nuevo (juguete) amigo.

 

-Claro.-Respondió el slytherin mientras luck ya lo encaminaba en dirección a su alcoba.


	9. Un cambio de imagen para el mestizo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: ¿Qué tal un nuevo look para esta nueva vida que nuestro slytherin está experimentando? :3

En la habitación de luck…

 

 

-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así vestido?-Cuestionó un poco molesto el celoso vampiro.

 

-Bueno, no te encontré cuando desperté y salí a buscarte… no te enfades.

 

-Mi madre, mi hermana y de seguro los sirvientes acaban de verte a ti, mi novio, mi amante, desfilar semi-desnudo por los pasillos ¿cómo no he de enfadarme?

 

-En mi defensa, yo no tenía idea de que ellas vendrían… es solo la costumbre, sabes que es normal que ande así por mi casa y como hacemos casi todo con magia no necesitamos sirvientes.-Explicó el animago, quien hasta el momento no había pensando en ellos.

 

-Debería castigarte por eso.-Dijo serio el sangre pura acercándose peligrosamente al mestizo.

 

\- ¡¡¿Castigarme?¡¡

 

-¿Es que aun no lo entiendes?… solo yo puedo verte así.-Dijo acorralándolo contra la pared como un tigre a un cervatillo.-Porque eres solo mío.-Afirmó para después capturar sus labios en un beso voraz, al cual el pelinegro no tardo en responder de la misma manera, abrazándose a su cuello para profundizar el beso.

 

-No puedes ponerte celoso por todo el que me vea.-Comentó el menor cuando se separaron.

 

-Pero lo hago.-Sentenció el mayor.-Enloquezco cada vez que alguien te ve de esta manera, cada vez que te miran con deseo y tú ni siquiera lo notas.-Se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

 

-Es porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti, mi celoso y protector vampiro.-Confesó sonriendo dulcemente. El vampiro solo pudo suspirar con resignación y besar castamente la frente de su hechicero, simplemente no tenia defensas contras las sonrisas de su amando

*************

 

 

En la tarde cuando bajaron al comedor los padres de severus platicaban amenamente con Vanessa y maría, ambos se sientan a la mesa.

 

-¿En donde esta mi padre, Madre?-Preguntó serio el pura sangre.

 

-Hola, hijo. Sí, también estoy feliz de volver a verte después de todo este tiempo, las vacaciones fueron divinas y el viaje de regreso tranquilo.-Divagó la castaña con un tono de ironía y dulzura.

 

-Mis disculpas, madre, me alegro de que se hayan divertido y su regreso haya sido agradable.-Dijo un poco avergonzado el castaño.

 

-Acepto tus disculpas, cielo… a tu padre se le presentó un inconveniente y tuvo que ir a América tal vez tarde uno o dos meses más.-Explicó la mayor vampiresa.

 

El semblante de luck se relajó totalmente, estaba aliviado por que su padre se retrasara ya que sin dudas no le haría gracia su relación con severus, él defendería su relación aun si para eso tenga que luchar con su propio padre; agradeció el hecho de que su querido gatito no estuviera allí para presenciarlo, ya que su amante es muy sensible ante ese tema.

 

-Ya veo.-Dijo con gran alivio el vampiro con una leve sonrisa.

 

-Sev hijo, ya que estás correctamente vestido ¿Por qué no te presentas como es debido?-Comentó burlona la bruja.

 

-Tienes razón, madre… Siento mucho el aspecto desvergonzado en que me encontraron anteriormente.

 

-No te preocupes… puedes llamarme Vanessa.

 

-Muchas gracias, soy Severus Prince, el novio de su hijo luck, es un gusto conocerlas al fin. 

 

-Que educado y encantador eres, mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti y tu familia, espero que nos llevemos bien.-Alegó la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa.

 

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo el joven hechicero devolviéndole la sonrisa.

*******************

 

Mientras pasaron los días todos se fueron conociendo, Vanessa y Helena se hicieron buenas amigas rápidamente, mientras sus hijos estaban más enamorados cada día, solo tenían un pequeño problema… María, quien rápidamente se encariño del animago (cosa que nunca había pasado antes) y quería que este siempre jugara con ella e incluso que durmiera con ella lo que no le agradaba nada a su hermano, él no quería compartir a su amante con su hermanita, pero su gatito también se había encariñado con la pequeña vampiresa por lo que jugaba con ella y a veces cuando visitaba a su novio juntos, tanto en la mansión Tepes como en la Prince (a la cual iba a dormir algunas veces).

 

Luck estaba fastidiado por la situación, amaba a su querida hermanita pero ahora esta le quitaba privacidad y tiempo junto a su amado severus la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que estaba seriamente pensando en mandarla a un campamento a Groenlandia.

El hechicero le gustaba compartir con maría pero quería pasar tiempo a solas con su murciélago y sabia que este no estaba feliz con la situación por lo que habló con la pelirroja y le dijo que no podía estas todo el tiempo con ella, que solo podía estarlo algunos días a la semana y sobre todas las cosas sus noches le pertenecían al vampiro y esta como buena fujoshi lo entendió perfectamente.

 

*****************

 

 

En la habitación del animago…

 

 

La linda pareja estaba acostada en la cama después de hacer el amor como locos por todos los días en que María monopolizo al pelinegro.

 

-Eso fue genial… te extrañaba tanto amor.-Dijo satisfecho el vampiro abrazando al mestizo en su pecho.

 

-Yo también… me alegro de que maría lo haya tomado bien.

 

-Sí, sino he escuchado que Groenlandia tiene lindos paisajes.

 

-¿De qué hablas?

 

-No me hagas caso, vamos a dormir gatito.-Dijo el sangre pura para luego besarlo y pronto ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

*************

 

 

Al día siguiente…

 

 

Luck y Antoni habían salido juntos a hacer unas diligencias, por otro lado María observaba cuidadosamente la vestimenta del hechicero, extrañamente similar a toda la que le había visto antes.

 

-¿Sevy, me enseñarías tu guardarropa?

 

-¿Para qué?

 

-Hay algo que quiero confirmar.

 

-De acuerdo.

 

Ambos subieron hasta la habitación del slytherin estando ahí maría abrió el almario de severus, era justo lo que esperaba, solo habían camisas blancas, pantalones de vestir, mocasines y suéteres en colores opacos y oscuros… era justo el vestuario de un completo ratón de biblioteca.

 

-Esto ya es demasiado, hoy mismo nos desharemos de todo esto y te haremos un cambio de imagen sevy.-Sentenció la pelirroja que había encontrado algo divertido que hacer… vestir a su nuevo juguete cof cof ayudar a severus en su cambio involuntario de imagen.

 

-No creo que sea necesario.-Negó el pelinegro pero la pequeña vampiresa no se daría por vencida así nada más.

 

-Sí que lo es, sevy. Hoy pasaremos todo el día cambiando tu apariencia, no por nada estamos en la capital de la modo… nos divertiremos mucho.-Aseguró la sonriente sangre pura.

 

El mestizo no pudo negarse a la pequeña niña, ella estaba muy emocionada y feliz con la idea de que pasaran el día juntos y decidió acceder, después de todo ¿Qué podría pasar?

 

-De acuerdo dejare todo en tus manos.

 

-Gracias, no te decepcionare.

 

Ambos avisaron a sus madres la idea de maría, helena también estaba entusiasmada por la idea ya que sabía que maría haría un excelente trabajo y le agradaba la niña, en cambio Vanessa temía por el hechicero, conocía a sus hijos y sabía perfectamente los justos de estos, pero antes de que su madre pudiera interceder por severus, maría lo apresuro para huir arrastrándolo con ella.

 

Ambos llegaron al centro comercial muggle en el auto de helena. María arrastró al mestizo a una tienda de alta costura en donde inmediatamente fueron llegados a la sala VIP, al parecer la pequeña vampiresa era bien conocida en las tiendas de diseñadores, las dependientas en seguida se a atenderlos.

 

-Señorita Tepes es un honor tenerla de vuelta ¿en qué podemos ayudarla?

 

-Él es severus Prince, la pareja de mi hermano y necesita un nuevo guardarropa.-dijo sin más la chica.

 

El pelinegro se avergonzó por la confesión de su imprudente cuñadita sin embargo nadie pareció sorprenderse del hecho de que fuera el novio de su hermano sino de que fuera uno de los misteriosos integrantes de la acaudalada familia Prince, ya que rara vez visitaban la ciudad. Sin más tardanza las/los empleados buscaron un sinfín de conjuntos, zapatos y accesorios de marcas reconocidas como: Armani, Louis Vouiton, Calvin Klein, Coco Chanel, Hugo Boss, Dior, Carolina Herrera, entre otras marcas famosas que él a sinceridad no conocía, con solo mirarlos María seleccionó los que quería.

Después de horas de búsqueda y pruebas de los conjuntos elegidos, salieron hasta su último destino, un afamado salón de belleza para hombres y mujeres al cual es casi imposible entrar al menos que fueras una famosa celebridad o claro la influyente María Van Tepes, princesita millonaria a tiempo completo. Solo al poner un pie en el interior del lugar y enseguida el gerente llegó hasta ellos .

 

-Bienvenidos… Señorita Tepes, Paolo estará con ustedes de inmediato, por favor.

 

El gerente los llevó hasta el lugar más exclusivo del establecimiento no había casi personas ahí, solo gente sumamente importante e influyente. El estilista no tardo en llegar.

 

-Señorita Tepes es un placer tenerla por allí de nuevo ¿Qué desea?- Paolo, era hombre alto y moreno, muy apuesto en verdad.

 

-Él necesita un nuevo corte, solo un poco más corto.-Dijo como siempre directa e indiferente (F: por eso es que se llega tan bien con helena y severus (¬_¬) M: sí, son almas afines (¬.¬))

 

-Por favor siéntese aquí señor…

 

-Prince.

 

-Claro, Señor Prince.

 

El hechicero se sentó en un cómodo asiento reclinable, Paolo analizó cuidadosamente la negra cabellera del slytherin, maría estaba sentada más lejos mientras era atendida de todas sus necesidades.

 

-Tiene un hermoso y sano cabello.

 

-Gracias.-Respondió indiferente al pelinegro. Tranquilamente ellos dejaron todo en las manos expertas del peluquero quien cortó, lavó y arregló una pequeña sorpresita a los despistados clientes.

 

En el trascurso Paolo tocaba y coqueteaba disimuladamente con severus y este con su típica actitud lo rechazaba o simplemente lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Al terminar tanto la vampiresa como el animago estaban atónitos por el cambio pero por diferentes motivos. El hechicero podía creer que su hermosa y larga cabellera negra ahora era más corta y tenía ¡REFLEJOS VERDES! su apariencia de un ratón de biblioteca a un diablillo sexy y rebelde… estaba por darle una embolia pero antes mataría a ese imbécil.

 

-¡Waoo sevy! Te ves genial.-Alabó la pelirroja en forma chibi mirándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles.-Estoy segura de que a mi hermano le fascinara tu nuevo look.-Afirmó sacando de sus pensamientos de asesinato al mestizo. 

 

-¿Eso crees?-Preguntó calmándose.-Si le gusta tal vez no sea del todo malo.-Pensó viéndose mejor en el gran espejo, el corte dejaba ver sus ojos negros que tanto le gustaban a su vampiro, se veía guapo e incluso sexy.

 

-Sin dudas se ve magnifico, salvaje y sexy dinamita.-Dijo Paolo guiñándole un ojo para luego tomar sin permiso la mano del mestizo y darle un pequeño beso (M: eso de la dinamita lo vi en un doujishi de bunnyxtiger (*¬*)) 

 

-Oye tú, Paolo o como te llames, si quieres seguir teniendo pulso para mañana será mejor que no vuelvas a hacer eso.-Amenazó cortante y frio el pelinegro de tal forma que el estilista aterrado soltó de inmediato su mano.

 

-Es cierto, mi hermano es sumamente celoso con su novio.-Informó burlona la vampiresa.

 

-No, lo decía por mi.-Dijo el animago con una sonrisa 100% Made in Prince y de inmediato la sangre pura le respondió con su sonrisa Made in Tepes

 

Ella realmente adoraba la actitud del hechicero y no aceptaría otra pareja para su hermano, así los dos abandonaron el lugar, caminaban tranquilamente por el centro comercial mientras conversaban de lo que sea.

 

-¿Qué vas vestir para mañana?

 

-¿De qué hablas?

 

-Tu atuendo para mañana…La fiesta en tu casa… ¡Oh por Drácula! Realmente no lo sabes! 

 

-¿Saber qué?

 

-El cumpleaños de luck es mañana.-Informó la chica y Severus se congeló en su lugar.

 

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeé?!

 

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabías? Mi madre y tus padres organizan la fiesta en tu jardín… supongo que con magia es fácil hacer todo pero aun así…

 

-Ni siquiera me lo mencionaron.

 

-Debieron suponer que ya lo sabías.

 

-Luck no me conto que día era su cumpleaños... aunque le pregunte algunas veces pero nunca se digno a decírmelo.-Dijo un poco enfadado el animago.

 

-Para mi hermano los cumpleaños no son importantes, después de todo los vampiro puros como nosotros vivimos por siglos.-Dijo la chica sin darle importancia a sus palabras.-Tienes que ser más arriesgado, sevy.-Incitó cambiando el tema al ver lo preocupado y triste que estaba severus porque el cumpleaños de su novio era mañana y el ni enterado.

 

-¿Yo?

 

-Sí, Tú. Apuesto a que tú no te has arriesgado nunca.

 

-Comencé a salir con tu hermano al día siguiente de conocerlo, y después deje que su hermanita de 13 años cambiara mi apariencia.

 

-Touche.

 

-Pero entiendo tu punto, le daré un regalo inolvidable a luck y a ti te demostrare que puedo ser arriesgado.-Aseguró decidido el slytherin, luego ambos entraron a una tienda de perforaciones y tatuajes.

 

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Preguntó extrañada la sangre pura observando el lugar.

 

-Seré arriesgado.-Declaró. Una chica llena de tatuajes y perforaciones los atendió, después de ver su credencial, al cual podría ser casualmente una falsificación mágica pero esos eran solo detalles.

 

-¿Qué deseas?

 

-Quiero una perforación.-Dijo el animago.

 

-¿Bromeas cierto?-Cuestionó incrédula la pelirroja.

 

-No maría no bromeo.

 

-La niña tiene que esperar aquí, usted pasa por aquí.-Informó la chica para después guiarlo hasta uno de los cuartos de atrás. Pocos minutos después severus sale del cuarto con una de sus orejas perforadas en la parte de arriba (M: es como los que tiene zero de vampire knigth).

 

-Realmente lo hiciste, me sorprendes y estoy más que segura de que no seré la única en hacerlo.-dijo la vampiresa imaginando las reacciones de los demás. Su madre iba a castigarla hasta el próximo siglo.

 

-Vamos, aun nos hace falta el regalo.-Dijo el pelinegro tomando la mano de maría encaminándose rápidamente al auto.

 

-¿Adónde vamos ahora, Sevy?-La pelirroja entrando al auto junto al hechicero.

 

-Al bazar mágico.-Respondió para luego comenzar a conducir hasta un callejón sin salida en al centro de la ciudad.

 

-Por aquí no hay salida ¿estás seguro de que sabes a donde ir?

 

-Pasas demasiado tiempo en lugares Muggles, deberías saber que en el mundo mágico… siempre hay una manera.-El animago sonrió tomando su varita, conjuró un hechizo y los ladrillos de la pared comenzaron a moverse y crear una entrada.

 

-Es la primera vez que voy al bazar mágico.-Dijo emocionada maría. Cuando el auto atravesó la entrada esta volvió a convertirse en una pared, después de estacionar ambos bajan del vehículo y la pequeña queda asombrada por las tiendas mágicas.-¿Por qué no vas a comprar el regalo y yo recorro el lugar?-Sugirió ilusionada la vampiresa.

 

-No creo que sea lo mejor separarnos, este lugar es peligroso en especial para una niña como tú.

 

-No me llames niña ya tengo 13 años.-Se defendió algo molesta la chica.

 

-De acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer.

 

-Lo más peligroso aquí son los vampiros… y yo, querido cuñado, soy una pura.-Alegó con arrogancia.-Relájate, estaré bien.

 

-Bien, pero no compres ninguna criatura mágica, ni siquiera un dragón diminuto.-Ordenó mientras le daba para que comprara algo que no esté vivo.-y si alguien extraño se te acerca…

 

-Lo descuartizo.-Terminó la pelirroja como si nada pidiera un caramelo.

 

-Sí, descuar…Espera ¡¿Queeé?! ¡No, no descuartices a nadie! tan solo toma esto y di mi nombre seguido de apparent statim y aparecerás a mi lado.-Dijo dándole una pequeña gema amatista.

 

-Bien, pero si me molestan los matare sin piedad.-Dijo sonriente la chica (Ma: he ahí lo que decía luck de que era aterradora F: es una jodida yandere)

 

Después ambos se separaron, una hora después severus buscaba a la pequeña vampiresa y cuando la encontró esta tenía un gatito negro de ojos azules en sus brazos y el hechicero solo tenía un pequeño sobre en las manos.

 

-¿Y ese gato?

 

-Lo encontré abandonado hace un rato, es tan lindo que no pude dejarlo tirado así nada mas… yo no podía dejarlo allí… !Prometo cuidar bien de él!-Agregó rápidamente la vampiresa sosteniendo con cuidado al minino.

 

-Si estaba aquí no debe de ser un gato normal aunque su apariencia no lo demuestre.

 

-Soy consciente de ello, pero si lo piensas bien yo tampoco soy una chica normal, en otras palabras es perfecto para mi.-Argumentó la sangre pura mientras lo acariciaba y el gatito ronroneo en aprobación.

 

-Bien, pero será de tu entera responsabilidad.-Sentenció el mayor.-¿Qué le pasa a esta familia con los gatos?-Pensó el animago suspirando derrotado.-Es hora de irnos.

 

-¿Y el regalo?

 

-Aquí tengo una parte.-Dijo el mestizo con una leve pero picara sonrisa sacudiendo el pequeño sobre dejando a la pequeña extrañada e intrigada.

 

-¿Qué es?

 

-Solo tu hermano lo sabrá.

 

-No es justo.-Dijo haciendo puchero la vampiresa.

 

Luego llegaron a la mansión Prince, Antoni & luck aun no llegaban y fueron recibidos por sus sorprendidas madres nueva vez por diferentes razones.

 

-Se…sev ¿Qué te hiciste?

 

-¡María Van Tepes! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a severus?!

 

Dijeron ambas madres sorprendidas y aturdidas.

 

-Solo le cambie el look por uno más moderno ¿Qué opinan?

 

-Te ves genial sev.-Dijo animada helena.

 

-Lo mismo digo severus.-Secundó Vanessa un poco más tranquila al ver la preocupación en ambos menores.

 

Después da una rigurosa inspección al animago y que ambas acariciaran a la nueva mascota de maría, luck y Antoni por fin llegaron solo para quedar atónitos por el cambio el joven mestizo.

 

-¡SEVERUS PRINCE¡ ¡!Te perforaste la oreja¡¡.-Gritó el hechicero rubio por primera vez molesto.

 

-Déjalo Antoni, es un adolecente tú mismo lo dijiste.-Argumentó la pelinegra mientras aun jugaba con el gatito.

 

-¡PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ME REFERIA A ESTO!

 

-¿Se…severus?-Nombró el vampiro impactado.

 

Su novio que se moría de los nervios por saber que le parecía su cambio. El castaño lo miró detenidamente, el mestizo sentía como lo desvestía con la mirada y le sonrió pícaramente, lo que provocó aun más al sangre pura, quien sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor o quienes estaban ahí a velocidad vampírica cargó a su gatito y lo llevó escaleras arriba hacía su habitación donde solo se escucho el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse.

 

-Al parecer a él también le gusto el cambio.-Comentó divertida helena, su esposo solo suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma: mi snape T.T
> 
>  
> 
> F: mari-chan legalmente no es tu snape es de Joanne K. Rowling... y en fic es de luck (-_-)
> 
>  
> 
> Ma: TT_TT
> 
>  
> 
> M: vamos nee-chan no dramatices ni que lo haya matado (ó_ò), no me vas a negar que se vería genial (^.^)
> 
>  
> 
> Ma: Él siempre se ve genial (*¬*)


	10. El mejor de los cumpleaños & Mi propio regalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: acabo de terminar este capi, espero que les disfruten tanto leyendolo como yo al escribirlo... :3

En la habitación…

 

 

Luck besa apasionadamente a severus hasta quedarse sin aliento.

 

-Te ves increíble.-Expresó el castaño cuando se separo de su novio.

 

-Gra…gracias.-Respondió el pelinegro con dificultosa respiración.-María dijo que necesitaba un cambio.

 

-Me gustaba tu antigua apariencia… pero me gusta esta también, ahora puedo ver tus hermosos ojos negros.-Dijo amoroso el pura sangre mientras besaba tiernamente lo ojos del mestizo depositándolo suavemente en la cama, luego siguió besándolo pero cuando iba a comenzar a quitarle la ropa el animago lo detuvo. 

 

-Lo siento, amor, pero maría me tuvo caminando todo el día y estoy muy cansado.

 

El vampiro solo suspiro dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de resignación le dio en casto beso en la frente antes de levantarse de la cama.

 

-Te preparare la tina para que tomes un baño y te relajes.-Dijo sonriente el sangre pura mientras se dirigía a su baño privado.

 

-¡Eres un ángel, te amo!-Gritó el mestizo a su murciélago que ya estaba dentro del baño, ese vampiro se desvivía por él y él sabía que si estaba cansado no lo presionaría. En pocos minutos el castaño salió del baño.

 

-El baño está listo.

 

El hechicero se le acercó sacando un pequeño sobre del bolsillo de su pantalón del cual sacó un pequeño papel. Sin previo aviso corto a su novio con este y una pequeña gota de sangre cayó en el papel en blanco que rápidamente lo absorbió volviéndose enteramente carmesí, severus tomó su varita mientras su murciélago lo miraba interrogante. 

 

-Luck Van Tepes… Evanesces.-Después de conjurar el hechizo adecuado el papel se incendio con un fuego verde y desapareció sin dejar huella.

 

-Me puedes explicar ¿Qué haces?-Preguntó realmente confundido el vampiro que tan solo se dejo hacer.

 

-Es una sorpresa.-Respondió el sonriente pelinegro para luego darle en leve beso a su murciélago favorito y entrar al baño dejando a su querido novio con la duda.

************

 

 

Al día siguiente en la tarde…

 

 

Luck fue sorprendido con una fiesta inesperada en el jardín de la mansión Prince, su hermana lo regañó por no contarle cuando era su cumpleaños a severus y le dijo lo triste y preocupado que se había sentido este ayer cuando se entero, el vampiro se sintió mal por eso y de inmediato se disculpó con su novio.

No le gustaban las fiestas de ese tipo, ni siguiera le parecían tener sentido, solo es un año más para un ser que vivirá por siglos pero al ser esta una fiesta privada solo su madre, maría y los Prince el ambiente resultaba agradable, después de compartir una amena tarde con sus seres queridos, lleno de felicitaciones y regalos… el último fue de su querido gatito que le entrego una pequeña cajita de regalo.

 

-Esa es una parte de tu regalo.-Comentó sonriente el joven hechicero, cuando el vampiro lo abrió se sorprendió.

 

-Esto es…-Dijo el castaño viendo un sencillo collar con una pequeña estrella de mar. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205111604406574&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Sí, es de ese día.-Confirmó ahora avergonzado el mestizo.-Yo lo hice pero si no te….-sin darle oportunidad de decir más, el pura sangre lo calló con un apasionante beso.

 

-Me encanta, gracias es perfecto… ¿me lo pones?-Pidió sonriente el vampiro, el animago también sonrió por la reacción de su novio pudo ver que realmente le había gustado el regalo y estaba seguro que el otro también lo haría, sin más saco el collar de la cajita y de inmediato se lo puso.

 

Cuando comenzaba a anochecer, después de un rato de interacción y juegos todos los demás se fueron a la mansión tepes dejando a los tortolos solos en la mansión.

*****************

 

 

En la habitación del animago…

 

 

El vampiro estaba sentado en un borde de la cama con los ojos vendados esperando la otra parte de su regalo.

 

-¿Esto es realmente necesario? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el extraño papel de ayer?

 

-Claro que lo es, y sí, tus sospechas son ciertas tiene todo que ver con el papel de ayer.-Aclaró el hechicero terminando el último detalle de su sorpresa.-ya puedes quitártelo.-Dijo tranquilo y de inmediato su murciélago lo obedeció verlo vistiendo su túnica escolar con el escudo de slytherin.

 

-No me agrada tu uniforme escolar...me recuerda que pronto tienes que irte lejos de mi.-Dijo entre triste y desanimado el pura sangre.

 

-Pues será mejor dejarte con un buen recuerdo de él… aquí está tu regalo.

 

-Yo no veo nada.-Dijo el vampiro mirando a todos lados.

 

-Pues no estás buscando bien.-Comentó sonriéndole maliciosamente.

 

El castaño enmarcó una ceja la sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa de su gatito le dio un idea de dónde buscar, se levantó de la cama con su sonrisa matadora mientras caminaba hacia su sonriente novio, en cuanto lo tuvo al frente desató el lazo que la sostenía; puso ambas manos en los hombros de su hechicero y con lentitud desplazo la túnica hacia abajo dejando una increíble vista de su querido y travieso novio totalmente desnudo.

 

-Que fantástico regalo, desde ahora celebrare mi cumpleaños todos los años.-Dijo besando el cuello del mestizo pero este lo detuvo y se alejó unos pasos de él.

 

-Murciélago tonto, sigues sin buscar en los lugares correctos, este no es tu regalo.-Indicó subiendo su pierna derecha encima de su escritorio dejando ver perfectamente la unión con su pelvis y el interior de su muslo, además de claro, su algo animado pene lo que provocó que al hombría de luck comenzara a despertar.-Es este…appareant-Conjuró y de inmediato unas extrañas líneas comenzaron a dibujar algo en ese escondido lugar, al terminar los trazos formaron algo por demás conocido para el vampiro.

 

-Eso es…-El pura sangre estaba incrédulo pues lo que se había estampado en la tersa piel de su amante no era nada más ni nada menos que el escudo familiar de lo Van Tepes.

 

-Porque no miras más de cerca.-Sugirió en tono travieso el pelinegro, entonces el vampiro notó que el escudo tenía algo diferente… tenía escrito su nombre en la cinta de abajo.

https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205111606926637&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater (Se supone que pone Van Tepes pero en este caso dice Luck Van Tepes)

 

-Este es tu regalo, una marca indudable e imborrable de que soy solo tuyo, ahora y siempre… oculto a los ojos de todos excepto un amante… solo visible para ti.-El vampiro no pudo contenerse más y rápidamente lo sujetó fuertemente estampándolo contra la pared antes de devorar sus labios con una ferocidad que nunca antes había sentido. El mestizo también dio rienda suelta a sus instintos animales, el deseo y el placer tomaron control de ambos jóvenes.

 

Sin separarse del apasionado beso el sangre pura barrió con todo que había en el escritorio del menor con una de sus manos, sentó a su gatito en él acariciando su cuerpo con nada más que deseo y amor; entre pequeños besos comenzó a viajar hacia el Sur dejando marcas de besos por todo el camino hasta estar cerca de la intimidad de su amante, justo antes de de llegar a esa adorada marca que significaba la completa entrega de su novio para con él, el castaño se detuvo para observarla con detenimiento, la delineo con su dedo y luego la besó con devoción.

 

-Lu… luck.-El menor se estremeció por completo ante el sensual y amoroso toque.

 

-Gracias, gracias por esto, gracias por amarme y entregarte a mí en cuerpo y alma.-Agradeció separándose del animago solo para arrodillándose frente a él.-Yo, Luck Van Tepes juró en este momento y ante ti, amarte a ti y solo a ti, Severus Prince mientras viva.

 

-Pero que dices no seas tonto, tú vivirás cientos de años más que yo.-Dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban por derramarse de sus ojos.

 

-Si no estás en este mundo yo tampoco quiero estarlo.-Sentenció serio el vampiro.

 

-Pero soy un hombre y nunca podre darte una verdadera familia.-Murmuró entristecido el hechicero.

 

-Pero que dices amor, tú y tus padres ya son como mi familia…yo tampoco puedo darte un hijo ¿eso cambiaria la forma en que me amas?-Preguntó igual de entristecido el castaño.

 

-¡Por Merlín, claro que no! Te amo con locura y siempre lo hare aunque tú dejes de hacerlo.-Aseguró el mestizo sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho por la idea de que el vampiro dejara de amarle.

 

-Yo jamás dejare de amarte… ya lo he jurado ante ti, pero si aun no me crees lo hare ante tus padres, los míos, o incluso del mundo entero de ser necesario.-Afirmó con seriedad el pura sangre.

 

-No es necesario… yo te creo.-Dijo el pelinegro con voz entrecortada por el nudo en su garganta.

 

-Soy feliz por tenerte a mi lado y no quiero separarme de ti mientras viva…este es mi propio regalo para mi.-Dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo.-Tal vez suene un poco apresurado pero… Severus Prince ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?-Pidió enseñándole un hermoso anillo de compromiso https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205111694248820&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater el animago no pudo contener la emoción, ni reprimirlas lagrimas de felicidad antes de saltar a los brazos del amor de su vida.

 

-¡Sí, sí quiero!-Respondió para después besándolo con mucho amor. El vampiro lo abrazó fuertemente y se levanto para luego romper el beso y mirarlo ilusionado a los ojos.

 

-Gracias gatito, me haces el hombre más feliz de este planeta y prometo hacerte inmensamente feliz y mientras yo viva nada te lastimara o faltara… no me imagino mi vida sin ti y realmente no quiero imaginarla… vamos a contarle a todos, hay que comenzar con los preparativos.-Divagó feliz y entusiasmado el castaño.

 

-Oye tú, bájale la velocidad a tu coche… ¡Por Merlín eres tan impaciente!-Se rió alegremente el hechicero.-No podemos llegar y solo decirles que vamos a casarnos ¿quieres que a mi padre le dé un ataque?… además aun soy menor y sigo en la escuela.

 

-Y entonces ¿qué debemos hacer?

 

-Primero tengo que graduarme en Hogwarts y cumplir la mayoría de edad.-Razonó el menor.-Solo será un año después le diremos a nuestros padres y a maría.

 

-De acuerdo, entonces será dentro de un año ni un día mas ni un día menos.-Dijo abrazándolo posesivamente de la cintura, entonces el animago sonrió maliciosamente. 

 

-¿No te parece que esto hay que celebrarlo?-Preguntó el mestizo abrazando a su murciélago por el cuello.

 

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, me querido prometido.-Correspondió con una sonrisa cómplice antes de que retomaran lo que estaban haciendo minutos antes pero esta vez en la cama. Luck besó cada rincón del cuerpo de su prometido con amor y deseo pero sin previo aviso severus giró sobre si mismo quedando sobre él, luego tomó su varita.

 

-inannimati annimati… immobiles.-Conjuró, y como si cobrara vida el cabezal de la cama atrapó las manos del vampiro por encima de su cabeza.

 

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame.-Ordenó el sangre pura.

 

-No, hoy es tu cumpleaños así que lo hare todo por ti.-Dijo con malicia el travieso slytherin mientras lentamente desabotonaba la camisa dejando el pecho del pura sangre totalmente expuesto y comenzó a besarlo dejando sus propias marcas en el masculino cuerpo de su murciélago.

 

Con paciencia le quitó el cinturón de sus pantalones, después detuvo los besos y miró fijamente a los ojos cafés que estaban ahogados en deseo y sonrió, despacio y sin romper el intenso contacto visual bajó cabeza hasta el botón de los pantalones y lentamente lo desabotonó con sus dientes bando la bragueta de igual manera. El vampiro intentó liberarse halando hacía adelante sus manos cautivas pero por el hechizo la madura se había vuelto igual de fuerte que el acerró, no poder liberarse y acariciar a su gatito lo frustraba y el animago lo sabía, se le notaba disfrutar tomando el control de la situación. 0

Realmente ambos estaban sumamente excitados, sin más le quito los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y los lanzó a algún lugar de la habitación liberando la temeraria erección de su amante. Severus pasó saliva al ver la magnitud de esta, la hombría de su amante era imponente, la venas le sobresalían y una traviesa gota de pre-semen se escapaba deslizándose hacia abajo, la imagen del cuerpo de su amante en ese estado y a su merced cegó a severus por completo, sus razonamientos y su pudor fueron aplastados por la lujuria y el libido.

 

-¿Quieres probarlo? El gatito pervertido quiere de mi leche.-Incitó malicioso el vampiro en broma con un semblante algo molesto por su incapacidad de liberarse, pero eso cambio en un instante al ver como el hechicero se mordía el labio inferior levemente como si se contuviera.

 

-Sí, quiero.-Contestó el animago con una voz ahogada en lujuria relamiéndose el mismo labio que esta hace uno segundos mordía. La respiración del pura sangre se volvió más pesada al ver la intensidad del deseo de su amante, sonrió con malicia y lujuria.

 

-Pues es todo tuyo, disfrútame a tu antojo, mi perverso y lindo hechicero.-Animó el mayor con voz ronca y profunda, esa voz tan malditamente sexy que haría a cualquiera correrse en un instante.

 

El pelinegro tomó la prominente extensión con ambas manos masajeándola un poco antes de darle un pequeño beso para luego darle una lamida a la punta gimiendo por el salado sabor en su lengua, después de repetir la acción unas cuantas veces lamió la gran virilidad desde la punta hasta la base para luego darle pequeños besos y leves succiones a los testículos mientras sus manos acariciaban el masculino abdomen delineando con sus finos dedos sus formados músculos. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205111609766708&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater (Es así solo que muy pálido) Era como si simplemente no pudiera tener lo suficiente de su pareja.

 

-Lo haces muy bien, pequeño… justo así.-Le animó el vampiro realmente se deleitaba al observa a su gatito jugar con su pene, era el espectáculo más terriblemente erótico que hubiese visto nunca. Después de uno segundos más de juegos el menor engulló el pene del vampiro tanto como pudo.-Aah cuidado no quiero que te atragantes.-Advirtió el vampiro, el slytherin sabía que no era por ser presumido ya que el imponente miembro chocaba con su garganta y apenas estaba dentro de su boca, el animago comenzó con una felación lenta pero al cabo de uno minutos se volvió desesperada.-aah así amor…que bien lo haces… a pesar de ser tu primera vez haciéndolo eres sorprendente, aaah será que es innata sabiduría o es solo el producto de tu libido...aaah amor detente voy a…voy a venirme… aléjate.-Advirtió el sangre pura pero el hechicero hizo caso omiso a esto como su murciélago lo había hecho innumerables veces cuando él lo hacía, poco después el vampiro se vino en la boca del menor derramando su blanquecina y caliente semilla en la garganta del animago, este solo la tragó gustoso para luego separarse.-Te la bebiste toda, que gatito mas pervertido.-Comentó entrecortadamente el castaño mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo.

 

-Miaau…estuvo delicioso.-Dijo el mestizo fingiendo el ronroneo de un felino mientras se relamía los labios de forma extremadamente pervertida para luego besar a su cautivo novio con gran lujuria.

 

-Eres increíblemente perverso durante el sexo, amor... si estuviera libre te nalguearía y castigaría como es debido.-Amenazó al separarse de su perverso amante.

 

-¿Quieres ver que tan perverso puedo llegar a ser?-Cuestionó burlón el pelinegro sentándose en el vientre del sangre pura a uno centímetros de su hombría. Pasó sus dedos lentamente por los labios de su amante quien los lamió sensualmente, de la mismo manera bajó sus manos y las pasó lentamente por el masculino pecho viajando hasta el abdomen y el vientre. El vampiro no perdía detalle de lo que su gatito hacia sobre su cuerpo, observó cómo este después de pasar por su vientre subió una de las manos por su propio vientre, su abdomen para terminar en su propio pecho y comenzar a auto complacerse masajeando uno de sus pezones y con la otra a masturbarse mientras empojaba su trasero contra al miembro del pura sangre que comenzaba a despertar nuevamente acelerando el movimiento de su pelvis a la par que movía sus manos.-Aaah lu…luck.-Gimió al sentir la virilidad de su amante totalmente despierta chocar con su trasero.

 

-Libérame.-Ordenó el castaño desesperado forcejeando contra sus ataduras. Estaba sobreexcitado por las acciones de su travieso gatito, quien ignorando su mandato continuo acariciándose a sí mismo y restregándose sobre su dolorido pene. Su vista su volvió rojiza mientras una fuerza descomunal se apoderaba de él.-Libérame, severus.-Gruñó amenazantemente. Sus hermosos ojos cafés se tornaron de un intenso carmesí, sus colmillos sobresalían por sus labios.

 

Su forma totalmente vampírica había salido, el deseo, la lujuria y la desesperación lo cegaron por completo con su súper fuerza hizo trisas el espaldar de la cama antes de abalanzarse sobre severus como un animal salvaje, haciendo que ambos cayeran de la cama.

 

-¡Auch!-Se quejó adolorido al golpearse contra la alfombra del piso.-Ten más cuidado.-dijo para después fijarse en el estado de su novio, nunca lo había visto de esa forma.-¿lu…luck, estas bie…? aaah.-El vampiro lo penetró y sin esperar ni un segundo comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente.-aaah jo…joder luck…sííí así aaah.-El slytherin se sentía disolverse en placer. Todo era tan excitante, tan salvaje, tan crudo que lo enloquecía. Antes de ser plenamente consientes de lo que pasaba con fuertes gemidos ambos se vinieron. El animago estaba aturdido por el descomunal clímax antes de que siguiera recuperara el aliento el vampiro lo levantó girándolo y apoyando sus brazos del escritorio, con la misma brusquedad y deseo le separó las piernas antes de penetrarlo nuevamente.-aaaah... !Por Salazar!… déjame respirar… aaah.

-Es tu culpa… has despertado a la bestia dentro de mí y ahora tendrás que calmarla.- Luck tomó una de las largas piernas de su animago subiéndola hasta el escritorio para poder entrar más profundo.-Se siente increíble dentro de ti, amor, jamás podría cansarme.-Susurró ronca y sensualmente el vampiro en el oído del menor, era una voz sobrenatural cargada de deseo y placer.

 

-Aaaah yo yo…aaah ve…vengo.-Fue el primero en llegar gimiendo a todo pulmón antes de sentir a la caliente semilla de su novio llenarle otra vez. El mestizo boqueaba por oxigeno como un pez fuera del agua, el vampiro salió de él solo para darle la vuelta, con su fuerza sobrenatural elevó a severus quien instintivamente enredo las piernas a su alrededor antes de que luck lo pegara de golpe contra el librero.-amor yo ya no…-El hechicero fue penetrado otra vez para comenzar de nuevo con las salvajes embestidas haciendo que alguno de los libros cayeran.-Aaaah Por Merlín…va…vas a matarme.-Se abrazó a la fuerte espalda del pura sangre como un salvavidas. Gimiendo y jadeando enloquecido por el placer intoxicante que le daba su vampiro, este solo sonrió maliciosamente sintiendo a su amado rasguñar fuertemente su espalda presa del placer.

 

-No puedes morir, amor, apenas estamos comenzando.-Le susurró el vampiro, para luego llevarlo hasta el baño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: gracias por seguir mi historia no olviden dejar sus reviews para decirme que les parecio el cap


	11. ¿Citas románticas? & Despedidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que los he tenido abandonados y lo lamento es que tenía cosas que hacer, sé que eso tampoco es una excusa pero es la verdad… Aquí les dejo el capitulo :3

A la mañana siguiente….

 

 

La habitación parecía el lugar donde había se librado una batalla. Algunos los libros y las cosas del escritorio estaban desparramadas por el suelo, la alfombra estaba arrugada y manchada por el semen de ambos jóvenes, el baño estaba de igual o peor manera incluso una parte de la tina estaba rota por la fuerza que había ejercido el vampiro sobre esta la noche anterior. Todo el lugar era una zona de guerra; la cama donde yacían los prometidos no era la excepción, era un desastre y había plumas desparramadas hasta en el piso.

El mestizo estaba boca abajo en la cama y despertó al sentir los besos que esparcían sobre su espalda.

 

-Buenos días, mi lindo gatito.

 

-Nada de buenos días maldito bastardo, por tu culpa estoy hecho polvo.-Regañó afónico enfadado el menor, el vampiro solo sonrió.

 

-La culpa ha sido tuya por provocarme, amor.-Se excusó tranquilamente el mayor.

 

-Podría entenderlo si hubiera sido una o dos veces, pero lo hicimos sin parar toda la noche como jodidos conejos… en el piso, mi escritorio, en el librero, encima del lavabo, en el piso del baño, en la tina, y al final en la cama. Si pudiera moverme te molería a golpes si pudiera moverme.

 

-Debes admitir que te fascino la forma salvaje y desenfrenada con la que te hice el amor toda la noche.-Le susurró sensual y seductor al oído.-No importa cuántas veces te lo hiciera, siempre pedias a gritos más.-Recordó con una lasciva voz.

 

-Maldito chupasangre pervertido.-Susurró hundiendo su cara en el colchón sin fuerzas ni para avergonzarse por su comportamiento la noche anterior.

 

-No me llamas así, si me haces enfadar podríamos comenzar de nuevo.-Amenazó entre burlón y molesto el sangre pura. El mestizo sabía que a los vampiros puros como él les molestaba de sobremanera ese término.

 

-Si quieres hacerlo otra vez mejor córtame la cabeza y mátame de una vez.

 

-Jejeje te perdonare esta vez… duerme un poco más.-Dijo el castaño mientras le acariciaba el cabello y ambos durmieron abrazados el resto del día.

************

 

Cuando los Prince llegaron por la tarde y no sintieron a los chicos, Antoni entro a la habitación del menor seguido de su esposa. Observaron el estado de la habitación y se encontraron con la escena de los jóvenes en la cama, a ambos adultos se les subieron los colores al rostro ruborizándose por completo y saliendo lo más rápido posible de la habitación cerrando con extremo cuidado la puerta.

Ese día la pareja aprendió una valiosa lección: ‘‘jamás entrar al cuarto de su hijo sin tocar antes, en especial cuando luck estaba en casa’’

 

*************

 

 

Al día siguiente en la noche…

 

 

Ya sólo faltaban unos días antes de que el Slytherin volviera a Hogwarts por lo que los vampiros no se separaban de él. Cada día alguno de los Tepes quería pasar el tiempo con el joven hechicero, su novio obviamente quería acapararlo para el pero las chicas Tepes no lo dejarían.

María quería jugar con él, Vanessa quería pasar tiempo con su adorable nuero pues ya sabía el secreto de los dos jóvenes, al igual que Helena, sólo que ambas fingían no saberlo. La vampiresa disfrutaba cuando discutía sobre literatura y arte con el joven hechicero puesto a que ambos compartían gusto similares en cuanto a esos temas, al animago le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas ya que maría era animada y divertida y Vanessa era refinada y encantadora, por su parte ambas amaban la personalidad del slytherin el era sofisticado, muy atento y amable con ellas, era listo y por la influencia de su querido amante se había vuelto más malicioso y mordaz que nunca.

****************

 

 

Escapando de las féminas de su familia el vampiro llevo a su novio a en antro muy popular… AMORE era el lugar perfecto para un par de jóvenes, esa noche había en espectáculo especial un grupo llamado Blue Man estaban causando sensación.

La música sonaba, las personas bailaban desenfrenadas, las luces destellaban. Luego de unas horas cuando estaban por terminar una lluvia de pintura lumínica/neón cayó empapando al publico entre ellos nuestra querida pareja que siguió bailando alocadamente al ritmo de la música tecno a cargo de la DJ; era una alta chica rubia de piel clara de ojos cafés.

Después de un rato la pareja se dirigió a la barra y los recibió otra pequeña chica esta era castaña de piel morena y ojos color chocolate.

 

-¿Qué desean?-Preguntó la morena con una leve sonrisa, la pareja la miró fijamente pues su apariencia era de una chica no mucho mayor que maría.

 

-¿Es legal que trabajes aquí?-Cuestionó el hechicero mientras la veía mezclar un trago.

 

-Este lugar es mío y a diferencia de ti, yo soy mayor de edad, pequeño hechicero.-Le dijo mostrando una gatuna sonrisa, la pareja pasó saliva al ser descubiertos por la extraña chica.-Puedo sentir su esencias sobrenaturales pero no se preocupen, mientras no pidan nada con alcohol y hagan desastres en mi local todo estará bien.-Dijo la castaña guiñándoles un ojo.

 

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y pidieron unos refrescos antes de volver a su pequeña mesa. Por accidente alguien derramo su bebida en la camisa del pura sangre pero rápidamente desapareció entre la multitud.

 

-¿Qué se cree ese imbécil?-Cuestionó molesto el hechicero.

 

-Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de disculparse.-Magulló algo molesto pero siempre educado el vampiro.

 

-Será mejor que la limpies o se manchara.-Advirtió su pareja.

 

-No me importa que se manche.

 

-Sólo hazlo, no queras estar pegajoso toda la noche.-Comentó el mestizo tratando de hacer entrar en razón. Sin embargo el vampiro se acerco a su gatito y hundió su rostro en el cuello de este.

 

-Ya sabes que no me molesta estar toda la noche de esa forma, aunque sólo es cuando estoy cubierto por nuestro sudor y tu semen mientas jadeas y gritas mi nombre.-Le susurró para luego lamerle sensualmente el cuello el pelinegro lo empujó avergonzado.

 

-Murciélago pervertido.

 

-Pero si tú eres tan o más pervertido que yo, gatito.-Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 

-Cállate y ve a lavarte.-Exigió avergonzado empujándolo para que se vaya, su prometido solo le dio un pequeño beso y se fue al baño. Después de un rato un guapo chico se le acerco a severus.

 

-Oye, lindura, ¿quieres eres bailar?

 

-No, no quiero.-Rechazó el animago sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al chico.

 

-No seas así, lindura, te hare pasar un buen rato.-Aseguró con voz grave el extraño.

 

-No me molestes, ya he dicho que no… ya tengo con quien pasar todo el tiempo del mundo.-Dijo el slytherin levitándose de ahora si viéndolo con una sonrisa sínica. El chico se acercó más al hechicero con una de sus manos tomo el mentón del mestizo y le sonrió con superioridad. 

 

-Yo te lo hare pasar mucho mejor… además tu noviecito no está aquí, ¿Qué idiota dejaría a una lindura como tú solo en un lugar como este?... quien sabe que lobo podría devorar a una dulce ovejita como tú.-Dijo el chico con mirada seductora la cual sólo hacia enfadar al pelinegro que rápidamente le dio un manotazo y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

 

-Mira, imbécil, me tienes harto… en tu vida le vuelvas a llamarle idiota a mi prometido o te mato.-Amenazó el pelinegro. Ya estaba cansado de ese idiota, si no fuera por el poco autocontrol que le quedaba ya le hubiera lanzado un Expulso. El chico parecía divertirse por la actitud molesta del mestizo y con una de sus manos tomo el mentón de este.

 

-Aun enfadado te ves muy bien, lindura. Baila conmigo hasta que tu noviecito vuelva del baño o mejor que tal si nos vamos a un lugar más privado.

 

-A donde te voy a enviar es al hospital, infeliz. Espera, ¿Cómo sabías donde esta?... ¡Tú! tú le tiraste la bebida apropósito… maldito ahora si te voy a…

 

El chico haló al hechicero para besarlo pero antes de siquiera rozar sus labios fue levantado y arrojado hacia contra una mesa rompiéndola. Cuando el animago fue capaz de reaccionar vio a su muy enojado vampiro que caminaba hacia el chico.

 

-Te voy a matar, desgraciado.-El castaño realmente estaba enfadado. El menor sabía que su prometido no estaba bromeando, asesinaría al idiota delante de todos sin importarle nada.

 

-¡Detente, luck! No lo hagas.-Pidió el pelinegro pero el sangre pura parecía no escucharlo, pero antes de que el vampiro llegara a tocar al inconsciente chico alguien lo detuvó interponiéndose entre el chico y el pura sangre.

 

-Basta.-Ordenó una chica de estatura, tenía un largo cabello negro hasta la cintura y lo miraba inexpresivamente en sus ojos negros bajo sus anteojos.-No permitiré que hagas más daño al local.-Declaró la chica arreglándose los anteojos, luego de su bolsillo sacó un bolígrafo y un pequeño cuadernito.-Daños a la propiedad, molestar a los demás clientes y a los trabajadores del lugar, perturbar el ambiente, sin mencionar que tuve que dejar de jugar para resolver el problema.-Enumeraba y escribía cosas en una hoja. La dueña que los atendió antes se acercó al sitio en donde estaban.

 

-¿Qué pasa, franky?-Preguntó viendo a su amiga de mal humor, posiblemente por haber tenido que dejar de jugar para hacer su trabajo de jefa de seguridad, luego vio a la pareja de jóvenes y al chico inconsciente sobre una mesa rota.-¡Oh, no!… joder, esas mesas son nuevas.-Se lamentó la trigueña. Ninguna de las dos tenía interés en el chico si no en el daño al lugar y las molestias por el problema.

 

-No es nada, mab.-Contestó la pálida chica mientras despegaba la hoja del cuaderno y se la entregaba a severus.-Esta es la factura por daños y perjuicios, será mejor que lo paguen antes de irse.-dijo molesta la azabache, la más pequeña suspiro.

 

-No te preocupes, franky, son buenos chicos.-Aseguró la castaña, su amiga sólo la miro molesta y se fue.-Descuiden, no es tan mala pero no le gusta estar entre la multitud, prefiere vigilar todo desde su oficina y jugar videojuegos… es algo gruñona después de todo es solo mitad sirena.-Argumentó alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

 

-Ha sido su culpa por intentar propasarse con mi prometido.-Acusó molesto el vampiro señalando al chico mientras con la otra mano se abrazaba a la cintura de su gatito.

 

-Ya lo sé, lo he visto.-Dijo la dueña luego le hizo un señas a la seguridad, quienes de inmediato se acercaron y se llegaron al chico.-Ellos se encargaran de todo.

 

-No se preocupe, le pagaremos.-Aseguró el animago algo avergonzado por la situación.

 

-Claro que lo harán.-Reafirmó la pequeña con seguridad mientras le salía un aura maligna, eso asusto a la pareja que al parecer eran los únicos en notarla.

 

-Lo… lo sentimos.-Se excusaron al unisonó tensos, la chica se relajó y les dedico una sonrisa gatuna a los chicos.

 

-La noche apenas empieza y la música resuena en Milán, disfrútenlo.-Aconsejó para luego retirarse de nuevo a su barra.

 

-¿Su amiga es realmente parte sirena? ¿Qué crees que sea ella? -Interrogó el vampiro a su prometido.

 

-No lo sé, pero no quiero seré yo quien la enfade.

*************

 

 

Después ambos volvieron a pasar un buen momento, bailaron y platicaron hasta que fue la hora de partir. Tras una noche romántica y divertida, ambos fueron a la mansión Prince para dormir; era común que se pasaran las noche y hasta días en la casa del otro en donde eran totalmente bienvenidos e incluso en la mansión Tepes a Severus ya lo trataban como uno de los amos (porque vanessa dio la orden). Así pasaron los días entre citas románticas en la noche y salidas familiares (ambas familias como una sola) en los días.

En secreto las dos madres ya estaban planeando la boda, incluso maría y Antoni se habían enterado del compromiso. Cuando se enteraron maría estaba encantada porque severus seria su cuñado oficialmente y le prometió a su madre que ella le daría nietos algún día para conservar la línea genealógica; por otro lado a Antoni casi le da un infarto, su hijito de 17 años ESTABA COMPROMETIDO después pensó que sería lo mejor pues sabía que no habría jamás nadie que amara más a su hijo que ese vampiro, al analizar eso se tranquilizo un poco y ambos prometieron guardar el secreto hasta que la pareja se sintiera dispuesta contárselos por sí mismos.

Era la última noche antes de que el slytherin volviera Hogwarts, esa noche sus familiares se propusieron no molestar a la pareja. Después de todo habían estado todos juntos en la mansión Van Tepes desde la mañana compartiendo el último día.

**************

 

 

En la habitación de luck….

 

 

El vampiro besaba el cuello de su prometido que yacía bajo él en la cama.

 

-Te amo… te amo severus.-Dijo el castaño mientras bajaba poco a poco entre besos por el esbelto cuerpo desnudo de su amado.

 

-Yo también te amo… te amo más que a nada, luck.-Correspondió el pelinegro, su prometido se detuvo solo para abrazarlo fuertemente.

 

-No quiero que te vayas.-Se lamentó el sangre pura abrazándolo por el abdomen. El hechicero se sentó en la cama sin separase el abrazo para luego corresponderlo.

 

-Yo tampoco quiero marcharme… pero tengo que hacerlo. 

 

-Lo sé, y sé que tengo que dejarte ir pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade la idea.

 

-Lo sé para mí tampoco es fácil, va a ser un año pero aun si volveré en todas las vacaciones… aunque sea difícil estar tan lejos nos mantendremos siempre comunicados, para algo mis padres me dieron un teléfono celular ¿no?-Argumentó tratando de animar a su triste murciélago y a sí mismo.

 

-Es cierto.-Afirmó el vampiro levantándose para mirar a los ojos intensamente.-Pero no es lo mismo… porque por teléfono no podre acariciarte.-Dijo sensualmente acercándose al mestizo y mirándolo de manera anhelante pero endemoniadamente sensual mientras sus manos paseaban por el cuerpo de su gatito haciéndolo estremecer.-No podre besarte.-Casi susurró sobre los labios de su amado antes besarlo suavemente y luego separarse dejando deseoso y caliente a su prometido.-Ni hacerte el amor cada noche.-Menciono por ultimo dejando caer todo su peso delicadamente sobre cuerpo del pelinegro obligándolo a recostarse en la cama para después volver a besarlo pero esta vez de manera más apasionada, luego de separarse del beso bajo hasta el pecho del menor para lamer uno de sus pezones y morderlo.

 

-Aah lu…luck.

 

-Voy a hacerte el amor.-Anunció con voz oscurecida, masculina y profunda.

 

-Sí, hazlo amor… deja tus carisias tatuadas en mi cuerpo hasta que nos volvamos ver.-Pidió el separando sus piernas para que su vampiro se posicionara entre ellas.

 

-Aún no… voy a besar y acariciar hasta el último rincón de tu cuerpo y así grabarlos en mi mente y en mi corazón.-Dijo el pura sangre y así lo hizo. No hubo un centímetro de la nívea piel del animago que no acariciara y besara, se detuvo en la marca que escondía su amante, en el lugar que sólo él podía ver y la besó levemente pero con suma devoción.-Eres mío.-Declaró hundir sus colmillos profundamente en ese lugar.

 

-Aaah… sííí… soy todo tuyo.-Afirmó entre jadeos al peliplata que enloquecía por la excitación.

 

El vampiro realmente bebió su sangre, al separarse de su prometido mordió su propia lengua para que ambas sangres se mezclaran en su boca, posteriormente subió hasta el sonrojado rostro de su amado y hacerle beber la sangre con un apasionado beso.

 

-Ahora y para siempre… eres todo mío.-Reafirmó con voz dominante.

 

-Sí, lo soy.-Aseguró el hechicero con una gran sonrisa para luego halar a su murciélago y darle otro apasionado beso. El castaño correspondió el beso para luego entrar de una vez en su gatito.-aaaaah.-Gimió fuertemente el menor rompiendo el beso y abrazándose fuertemente del cuello de su amante; entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de este, quien de inmediato comenzó a penetrarlo.

 

-Eres delicioso, gatito.-Comentó el vampiro mientras embestía con fuerza a su prometido.

 

-Aaaaah… am… amor.-gemía descontrolado el mestizo rasguñando inconscientemente la musculosa y varonil espalda de su prometido.

 

-Aaah severus… Mmn… me estas rasguñando otra vez.-Ronroneó sensualmente en el oído del pelinegro.

 

-Lo… lo siento no fue mi intención.-Se disculpó quitando las manos de la espalda de su murciélago.

 

-No te disculpes, me gusta poder volverte loco te hago el amor.-Confesó maliciosamente besando el cuello de su hechicero para luego darle una brutal embestida golpeando fuertemente el punto dulce de su gatito.

 

-Aaaaah.-Gimió casi en un grito el animago aferrándose nuevamente a la espalda de su vampiro que no paraba de golpear ese punto haciéndole perder el control.-LUCK… síííí ahí… joder, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno en esto? Aaaah.

 

-Ya te lo dije, me fascina enloquecerte y hacerte gritar mi nombre… Eres mi única y mayor inspiración.-Declaró el castaño embistiendo precisamente en el punto de locura del animago, pues sabía perfectamente cada punto sensible del hechicero, conocía ese cuerpo mejor que el suyo.

 

-Aaaah… m… me vengo.-aviso entre cortadamente el mestizo.

 

-Yo… también… Aah.-El pura sangre le dio unas cuantas embestidas más y luego ambos se vinieron gustosamente.

 

El vampiro podría hacerle el amor toda la noche hasta que llegara el fatídico momento de la separación, pero era consciente de que su amado prometido tendría un largo viaje en tren hasta Inglaterra y no le gustaría que este fuera incomodo y adolorido por estar sentado en el tren por horas, pues aunque le fascinaría la idea de hacerlo hasta el amanecer, o más bien, secuestrarlo para que no tuviera que irse de su lado; pero sabía perfectamente que eso sería egoísta que su parte, ya que su hechicero se esforzaba mucho en ser uno de los mejores y de seguro se graduaría con honores como era de esperarse.

Luck sólo quería lo mejor para su prometido, su felicidad era lo más importante para él porque ese travieso y amado gatito lo era todo para él. Así que entre carisias, besos y hermosas palabras de amor quedaron dormido.

************

 

 

La mañana siguiente en la estación de trenes, se encontraban todos reunidos para despedir al Slytherin.

 

Sus padres lo abrazaban fuertemente, habían decidido quedarse un poco más en compañía de los Tepes pues después de todo el joven animago no podría estar con ellos en casa hasta las vacaciones y era más que obvio que este saldría disparado hacía Italia desde que tuviera luz verde.

 

-Sev, cariño, sabemos que es difícil para ti irte pero recuerda que cuando regreses todos te estaremos esperando para darte la bienvenida.-Argumentó en tono maternal helena con ojos llorosos para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. 

 

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes por nada recuerda que tienes que estudiar como es debido y siempre que quieras puedes llamarnos.-Recordó Antoni, quien sostenía la maleta de severus.

 

-Lo sé, estaré bien no se preocupen.-Garantizó.

 

-Te amamos.-Dijeron al unisonó sus padres para luego darle otro fuerte abrazo.

 

-Yo también los amo.-Luego lo soltaron.-Adiós mamá y papá. 

 

-Hasta pronto, hijo.

 

Después de esto el mestizo se dirigió su suegra y su cuñadita… digo Vanessa y maría.

 

-Sevy, no quiero que te vayas pero si mi hermano te dejo ir yo no puedo retenerte.-Dijo la pequeña pelirroja con ojos llorosos.-Será mejor que vuelvas enseguida cuando lleguen tus vacaciones o yo misma iré por ti.-Amenazó la pequeña sangre pura para luego abrazarlo.

 

-María… yo también te extrañare, no te preocupes eso hare.-Acordó el slytherin devolviéndole el abrazo a la niña. Al separarse severus vio que la castaña también contenía las lágrimas y sin decir nada lo abrazo fuertemente.

 

-Esperaremos con ansias tu regreso… mientras tanto que tengas buen viaje, cariño.-Susurró la vampiresa mayor para luego soltarlo y darle un beso maternal en la frente.

 

-Las extrañare a ambas, cuídense mucho y por favor cuiden de mi luck mientras no estoy.-Pidió dirigiéndoles una leve sonrisa a las chicas Tepes.

 

Por fue hacía su amado quien estaba un poco más lejos que ellos. 

 

-Luck, yo…-Su voz salió entre cortada y ojos llorosos se cristalizaron aún más.

 

Maldición… ¿Por qué era tan difícil despedirse de él?

 

-Severus, está bien… no, por favor no llores, todo va a estar bien. Te amo más que a nada y te estaré esperando, amor mío.

 

-Luck, te amo tanto que me duele muchísimo partir.-Confesó abrazando fuertemente el pecho de su prometido, este de inmediato le correspondió.

 

-A mí también me duele dejarte ir, pero no importa lo lejos que este yo siempre te amare y te esperare.-Dijo alejándose un poco del abrazo.-y este collar lo llevare siempre a mi lado para recordarte.-Mencionó enseñándolo el collar de estrella que nunca se quitaba.

 

-Yo también te amare y te recordare sin importar lo lejos que estemos uno del otro.-Aseguró enseñándole el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo. 

 

-La sortija, te la has puesto, pero eso no…

 

-No me importa que todo Hogwarts se entere, esta es la prueba que nos une y que siempre me recordara que te amo.-Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente su prometido, este lo tomó de la nuca para darle un apasionado beso como solo él podía hacerlo. El hechicero se colgó de su cuello para profundizar el beso dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos y a sus familiares algo abochornados pero felices.

 

-Lo que es la juventud.-Exclamó la vampiresa mayor algo sonrojada.

 

-Lo que es el amor.-Corrigió la sonriente bruja.

 

-Tienes razón.-Segundo el hechicero rubio abrazando a la cintura de su esposa con una mano (están uno al lado del otro y Antoni la sujeta dulcemente la cintura).

 

PIIIINNG

 

El silbido del tren les obligó separarse pues ya era la hora de que el mestizo entrara a su vagón. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205112295103841&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater (es el verdadero expreso a Hogwarts)

 

-Maldito pitido infernal.-Maldijo el pura sangra, ya era el momento de separarse.

 

-Ya es hora.-Murmuró entristecido el animago.

 

-Sí, así es.-Respondió igual el sangre pura.-ahora que lo recuerdo…

 

\- ¿Qué cosa?

 

-Sobre eso 4 idiotas que me hablaste cuando nos conocimos.

 

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

 

-Enséñalos lo que pasa al meterse con mi prometido.-Dijo maliciosamente dedicándole una sonrisa 100% Tepes.

 

-No tenias ni que mencionarlo.-Aclaro igual de malicioso dedicándole una sonrisa 100% Prince.

 

-Ese es mi gatito.-Menciono orgulloso el castaño. Luego de eso el hechicero tuvo que subir al tren.

*************

 

 

Minutos después el tren inicio su marcha…

 

El animago, quien ya estaba cómodamente sentado intentando leer un libro en busca de una distracción que nunca conseguiría; se molesto al oír las voces de los otros estudiantes en los otros cuartos-vagones.

 

-¡ ¡ ¿Qué está haciendo? ! !

 

-¡ ¡¿Quién es ese?! !

 

-¡ ¡Está loco! !

 

Decían en ruidosas exclamaciones de sorpresa.

 

-Maldición ¡No pueden estar callados ni un minuto!-Se quejó audiblemente el pelinegro para que lo oyeran los demás pero eso no los hizo callar, de reojo vio por su ventanilla y sorprendido la abrió de golpe.-¡¿Estás loco o qué?!-Gritó el mestizo sacando la cabeza por su ventanilla, pues nuestro vampiro favorito estaba corriendo a un lado del tren. 

 

-¡Con que ahí estas!-Exclamó con una radiante sonrisa.

 

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, murciélago tonto?

 

-Es peligroso que saques la cabeza por la ventanilla.-Regañó en tono de regaño el pura sangre.

 

-¿Y correr al lado de un tren en movimiento no lo es?-Cuestionó de igual manera el hechicero.-¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

-Sólo quería verte un poco más.-Confesó.

 

-¡Estás loco!-Exclamó sonriéndole el animago.

 

-Por supuesto, ya sabes que estoy loco por ti.-Correspondió con una sonrisa tontorrona el castaño.

 

-Detente, casi entramos al túnel.-Anunció el hechicero señalando el túnel de más adelante.

 

-Ya es hora de despedirnos, amor mío… ¡ ¡TI AMO, MIO DOLCE GATTINO! !-Gritó a todo pulmón el sangre pura.

 

-¡ ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, MI AMADO MURCIELAGO! !-Gritó igual de fuerte el pelinegro.

 

A poquísimos metros del túnel, luck dejó de correr y severus le mandó un beso con la mano, el cual el vampiro recibió con una sonrisa. El mestizo entró por completo al vagón antes de que el túnel de cortara la cabeza, no podía dejar de sonreír bobaliconamente por las locuras del desquiciado de su prometido, él realmente amaba a su murciélago como a nadie.

 

Por otro lado todos los que presenciaron el acto de esos dos locos enamorados se quedaron boquiabiertos más aun los que conocían al pelinegro. Luego de muchas horas de viaje por fin llegaron a Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma: Si, y viste lo lindo que es mi snape (*///*)
> 
>  
> 
> F: si, si ya lo sabemos...recuerden el avance 
> 
>  
> 
> M: oh si claro...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Un nuevo año comienza y nuevos conflictos se avecinan a la vuelta de la esquina
> 
> Más de uno se sorprenderá al ver al nuevo severus prince
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… chao chao :3


	12. De vuelta a Hogwarts & Todos por quejicus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro querido príncipe mestizo a llegado a por fin Hogwarts, sus amigos están deseosos por verlo pues Nadie en Hogwarts sabe de la nueva apariencia el pelinegro 
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Cómo reaccionara Hogwarts ante el cambio en mas de forma del menor ?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Si quieren saberlo…
> 
>  
> 
> Aquí está el capitulo :3

Como era costumbre se realizó una ceremonia de bienvenida para asignar las casas a los de primer año, y después presentar a los profesores y todo ese formalismo.

Por otro lado nuestro querido pelinegro decidió faltar a la ceremonia y arreglar sus cosas en su cuarto (en el fic las habitaciones son más privadas y pequeñas, sólo para 3 personas del mismo grado) sus compañeros de habitación estaban asistiendo a la ceremonia como todos menos él.

 

-Bauleo.-Hechizó el mestizo las cosas que estaban en su maleta abierta comenzaron a levitar y a meterse ordenadamente en el baúl a los pies de su cama. Todo estaba organizado, la ropa estaba perfectamente doblada y encima de esta se encontraba un pequeño álbum de fotos, el hechicero lo tomó y comenzó a ver las fotos.

 

Eran fotos de sus vacaciones, algunas fotos con sus padres, otras con las chicas Tepes pero la mayoría eran de la feliz pareja. Había una del vampiro con su sonrisa matadora, otras de los dos abrazados o haciendo diversas cosas, la última era una que él no había visto antes pues fue el mismo luck que la había tomado mientras él estaba semiconsiente.

 

En la foto se veía al vampiro que sostenía la cámara con una mano, sonriendo en la cama junto al animago que despertaba somnoliento, el hechicero le sonrió dulcemente y se levantó levemente para abrazarlo del cuello; el sangre pura lo besó apasionadamente para luego recostarlo en la cama,ambos evidentemente desnudos pero cubiertos por una sabana por la cintura, pero antes de empezar lo bueno el castaño miró de reojo la cámara y cubrió la lente con su mano, finalizando así la foto dejando en claro lo que paso después.

 

-Ese tonto, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer este tipo de fotos?-Se cuestionó algo sonrojado el pelinegro, pero no tardo en sonreír pícaramente.-Bueno, después de todo ahora tengo algo para recordar… jejeje.-Se rió viendo el endemoniadamente sexy cuerpo semidesnudo de su vampiro por última vez antes de cerrar el álbum y metiéndolo de nuevo al baúl y cerrándolo con candado.

*************

 

 

Cuando acabó se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore, quien era obvio de le iba a preguntar sobre su ausencia en la ceremonia y efectivamente desde que llego se encontró con el director que alimentaba a su fénix.

 

-Joven Prince, me preguntaba ¿Por qué circunstancias faltaste a la cerem… ¡¿Qué te pasó en el cabello, severus?-Preguntó acercándose rápidamente a verlo de cerca dejando su habitual calma y serenidad.-¡¿Qué diablos tienes en la oreja?!

 

-Me sentía indispuesto y preferí ausentarme. Con respecto a mi imagen… es un cambio para vivir la rebeldía de ser un adolecente o eso dijeron mis padres, si tiene algún problema mi madre ha dicho que la llamara e inmediatamente vendría a resolverlo.-Mintió descaradamente y como vino se fue dejando atónito al anciano.

**********

 

 

Los pasillos estaban desiertos pues ya habían comenzado las clases, y ahí estaba frente a la puerta de su salón de clases, tomo la manilla y abrió la presta.

 

-Lo siento, profe, el director me tenia entretenido.-Se excusó como si nada entrando al salón sin permiso, y caminando hacía su asiento como si no hubiese pasado nada.

 

-¿Quién es usted, joven?-Preguntó el profesor de encantamientos, quien como los demás no reconocían al animago. El pelinegro se detuvo a unos pasos de su asiento y se dio la vuelta para ver al profesor.

 

-Es que acaso ya no me recuerda, profesor hatt.-Dijo divertido el chico.-Soy Severus Prince.

 

-Imposible.

 

-¿De verdad eres tú, Severus?-Preguntó una pelirroja sorprendida. 

 

-Pues claro lily, ¿Quién más sería sino yo?-Cuestionó burlón por fin sentándose, al dado de sus mejores amigos que estaban boquiabiertos.-¿y a ustedes que les pasa?-Les pregunta a sus amigos, estos sólo negaron con la cabeza.

 

-Quejicus.-Exclamaron exaltados los 2 idiotas… digo, james y sirius, los cuales extrañamente parecían ser los más afectados por el cambio.

 

-Ya que todo está bien continuemos con la clase.-Dijo el señor hatt volviendo la vista a su libro.

 

Así pasaron las primeras clases nadie se concentro viendo o hablando entre murmullos chismosos sobre la nueva apariencia del mestizo y la misma escena pasaba cada vez que había cambio de profesor ósea que ninguno podía reconocer el menor y este se burlaba en sus adentros.

Cuando llegó la hora del receso el primero en salir fue el mestizo, ya que había recibido un muy esperado mensaje de su prometido diciéndole que lo llamaría en 5 minutos por lo tanto el pelinegro se fue como un rayo sin siquiera recoger sus cosas.

 

-Severus, tu lib…-El rubio se quedo con la palabra en la boca pues su amigo se fue corriendo hacia sabrá Merlín donde con una sonrisa de oreje a oreja, sólo suspiro y comenzó a recoger y guardar las cosas de su amigo.-¿Qué mosca le pico?-Le preguntó a su amigo ojirojizo.

 

-A mi no me preguntes, yo estoy igual de perdido que tú, lucius.-Luego los dos amigos se miraron y notaron que otras molestas personas habían salido detrás de su amigo.-El grupo de idiotas no están, de seguro van a molestar a severus, vamos.-Dijo el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento.

 

-Tienes razón, tom.-Secundó el rubio… Sí, señoras y señores, los mejores amigos de nuestro mestizo no podrían ser otros que… LUCIUS MALFOY & TOM RIDDLE rápidamente ambos amigos salieron del salón de clases.

************

 

 

En el jardín bajo un árbol cerca de un gran muro se encontraba nuestro gatito favorito.

 

-Hola, gatito, ¿llegaste bien?-Preguntó la encantadora voz al otro lado de la línea.

 

-Hola, amor. Sí, estoy bien.-Respondió dulcemente el animago.

 

-Me alegra, ¿sabes? María esta depresiva porque te fuiste. Se la pasa con Kuro, su gato, pero pareciera estar planeando algo.-Informó conversando con normalidad.

 

-Pobre, yo también me encariñe muchísimo con ella, es como si fuera mi hermanita.

 

-Queras decir cuñadita, amor… estoy contando los días para que se acabe tu año escolar y ya podamos casarnos.-Dijo el vampiro en su voz se notaba lo enamorado que estaba.

 

-Es la primera vez en la que apenas he llegado y ya quieres que el año escolar termine.-Sonrió divertido.-Yo también estoy ansioso de que nos casemos.-Confesó algo sonrojado el slytherin.

 

-Te has sonrojado.-Mencionó y su prometido casi podía su ver la sonrisa en sus labios. 

 

-¿Cómo lo…?

 

-Amor, te conozco más que a nadie, sé como reaccionas y actúas e incluso sé que te estás sonrojando cada vez más con mis palabra, también lo hermoso que te ves en estos momentos.-Dijo cada palabra cada vez más con tono más sensual. Era cierto el hechicero se sonrojaba con cada palabra pero en especial con el tono en que lo decía, ya se imaginaba a su murciélago sosteniendo sensualmente el teléfono. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205112505189093&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

La charla amorosa continuo unos minutos hasta que…

 

-Levicorpus.-Conjuró james haciendo levitar al slytherin de cabeza, quien por la sorpresa dejo caer el celular cortando la llamada.-Así que estas devuelta, quejicus.

 

-Potter, me las vas a pagar… Liberacorpus.-Contraconjuró el pelinegro que ágilmente cayó de pie en el piso.

 

-Con que has aprendido cosas nuevas, quejicus.-Exclamó Sirius apuntándole con su varita hasta que sintió una varita en su garganta.

 

-Déjenlo en paz, manada de imbéciles.-Ordenó serio Tom quien amenazaba al azabache, por otro lado Lucias tenía su varita en la espalda de Remus, quien suspiro resignado e inteligentemente subió los brazos en signo de rendición.

 

-Como siempre tus amiguitos vienen a rescatarte, Quejicus, eres un…-james no pudo decir más cuando…

 

-Sectum.-Severus lanzó un hechizo cerca del rostro del castaño que sólo le rozo cortándole la mejilla, en cambio el muro de piedra detrás de james que recibió el hechizo se partió a la mitad dejando a todos petrificados por la actitud pseudo homicida del mestizo que luego tomo su celular del piso y se acerco con cara de pocos amigos a james. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205113324929586&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater -Por tu culpa, imbécil cuatro ojos, se corto mi llamada… debería matarte aquí mismo.-Se sugirió a sí mismo molesto el pelinegro.

 

-Oye, sev, tranquilo no es para tanto.

 

-Cierto, sev, no vayas a acabar en azkaban por ese idiota de potter.

 

Dijeron su amigo tratando de que no matara al castaño allí mismo. Nada parecía cambiar su aterrador semblante hasta que su teléfono sonó y él contestó. 

 

-¿Si?

 

-¿Qué pasó la llamada se cortó de repente? ¿Estás bien?-Interrogó algo preocupado el sangre pura quien había vuelto a llamar.

 

El semblante del pelinegro cambio totalmente, su aterradora y molesta expresión cambio a una dulce y feliz, sonrió alegremente dejando a los cinco chicos que lo veían sorprendidos y a otros embelesados.

¿Qué era esto que sentían? ¿Desde cuándo el mestizo era tan… lindo? Se preguntaban los chicos y después vino la gran pregunto ¿Con quién estaba hablado y por qué le sonría de esa manera? Sin duda estaban celosos pues nunca antes el pelinegro había sonreído así ni siquiera a la misma lily, a quien parecía ignorar desde que llego.

 

-Lo siento, amor, todo está bien no te preocupes.-Le calmó feliz alejándose del grupo de chicos, los cuales estaban sorprendido por el drástico cambio de actitud pero sobre todo por el hecho de que llamara AMOR a quien sabe que persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea. Sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso.-Lo siento, amor, ya tengo que volver a clases.

 

-Es una pena.

 

-No te preocupes te llamare a las 10 antes de dormir.

 

-¿Lo prometes?

 

-Claro que sí, murciélago tonto.-Dijo en tono divertido el menor.

 

-Si es así entonces está bien… Te amo, mi dulce hechicero.

 

-Yo también te amor, mi querido vampiro.-Correspondió para luego mandarle un beso por el teléfono. Si aún tenían alguna duda eso ya se los dejaba más que claro. Ahora tenían 3 cosas claras: primero sea quien sea era un hombre, segundo era un vampiro, tercero y más importante estaba saliendo con el mestizo y este estaba perdidamente enamorado.-No se queden ahí parados, ¡Es hora de volver, lucius, tom!-Les llamó el animago haciendo un ademan con la mano para que se apresuraran y fue cuando lo notaron… el menor tenía puesto un anillo de compromiso en su mano. Eso dejo a todos atónitos ¿Qué diablos había hecho severus en sus vacaciones? (si supieran (*¬*)).-Rápido o los dejare.-Avisó el hechicero sacándolos de su trance.

 

-¡Ya vamos!

 

-¡Sí, espéranos!

 

Dijeron sus amigos para luego correr hasta donde él estaba y luego volver juntos a clase, dejando a los otros 3 pasmados en su lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: se lo merecían 凸(´へ´)凸 
> 
> F: si, jajaja estaban temblando de miedo (n.n)
> 
> Ma: que Hogwarts entero tiemble porque mi snape llegó más cabrón que nunca y dispuesto a hacerse sentir ヽ(´ー´ )ノ


	13. Quidditch & Castigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Hola a todos quería agradecerles por sus agradables y comicos comentarios y puede escribir este nuevo capitulo

Después de unos días los entrenamientos para los nuevos integrantes de los equipos de quidditch comenzaron, los encargados de los entrenamientos por parte de los slytherin fueron los 3 amigos; Tom (buscador), Lucius (Guardián/ portero) & severus (golpeador). 

 

-Bien, todos los que están aquí es porque han pasado una rigurosa selección, sólo me queda decir… Bienvenidos al equipo.-Finalizó después de un gran discurso el ojirojizo.

 

-Como ya ha dicho, Tom, este es un nuevo año y nosotros nos encargaremos de enseñarle todo lo que necesitan saber y las cosas que tienen que hacer para conseguir ganar.-Dijo el rubio para luego darle la palabra a su amigo.

 

-Bueno, lo único que tienen que saber es que… Tienen que ganarles a esos tontos leones. Nosotros les enseñaremos a ser más rápidos, mas avilés y más fuertes, eso es todo.-Dijo el pelinegro menor. Los chicos nuevos comenzaron a celebrar estrepitosamente, saltaban y gritaban por estar dentro del mejor equipo y casa.-¡Silencio!-Ordenó con su típica voz demandante el animago.-Se comportan como los salvajes de gryffindor.-Todos se callaron y arreglaron las filas en un pestañeo, era obvio que nadie quería hacer enfadar a uno de sus superiores y menos a ese.

Severus tenía una expresión de pocos amigos porque minutos antes se había encontrado a Sirius en el pasillo y este no dejaba de (acosarle) molestarle.

 

 

Mini Flash Back

 

-¡Oye, quejicus!-Llamó cierto azabache. El pelinegro no sólo lo ignoró completamente sino que aceleró el paso, pero este lo siguió y cuando lo alcanzó le agarró del brazo.-¿Por qué huyes, mi pequeño cervatillo?

 

-No estoy huyendo de nada, se me hace tarde para ir al entrenamiento y sobre todo…-Dijo zafándose del agarre de Sirius y luego darle un puñetazo en pleno rostro que lo mandó al piso.-No me llamas de esa forma, no soy tu pequeño nada, maldito perro pulgoso.-Repudió mordazmente dirigiéndole una mirada asesina para luego irse.

 

-Te has vuelto toda una fiera, quejicus. No…Severus…no sabes lo que me gustan las fierecitas como tú.-Pensó mientras se levantaba del piso con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 

Fin del Flash Back

 

 

-Maldito, idiota.-Susurró entre los dientes el animago al recordar su molesto encuentro. Luego un sonido muy conocido lo sacó del trance en donde maldecía a sirius y los idiotas de sus amigos. Era el ringtone de su celular que le decía que había recibido un mensaje, en seguida tomó su celular y lo revisó.

 

Que tengas un lindo día entrenando, diviértete y no aterrorices a los nuevos…

Hablaremos en la noche.

Con amor, tu locamente enamorado prometido:

Luck Van Tepes

 

El hechicero no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa tontorrona que dejo a todos hechizados.

 

-Sera mejor que comencemos con el entrenamiento.-Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa el pelinegro.

*************

 

 

Al parecer el mestizo logró agradarle (enamorar con su sonrisa) a todo el equipo y estos hacían lo que este le pidiera; por lo tanto todos tomaron muy enserio los entrenamientos por la misma razón arrasaron en los primeros partidos contra Gryffindor y las demás casas.

 

-Bien hecho chicos, se han esforzado mucho en estos días por eso vamos a celebrar.-Informó Lucius y todos los chicos miraron a Severus con caritas ilusionadas.

 

-Está bien, pueden hacer alboroto, han ganado y se lo merecen… Han hecho un maravilloso trabajo.-Les dio el premiso todos celebraron por sus logros y luego celebraron en el gran comedor. Eufóricos no sólo por ganas los partidos sino también porque fueron alagados por su hermoso superior. 

**************

 

 

Pasaron los meses severus seguía con su actitud sádica y malévola con los idio… con james y su grupo, por lo que estoy decidieron dejar de molestarlo (más que nada por su propio bienestar físico).

Todas las noches a las 10 PM hablaba por teléfono con su prometido, el pelinegro no pudo ir de vacaciones de otoño a Italia pues estuvo castigado por (intentar asesinar) pelearse con james y los otros y destruir cierto muero inocente el cual necesito varios encantamientos para volver a su forma. El mestizo estaba entristecido pues no podría ver a su vampiro aunque sea por pocos días.

**************

 

 

El slytherin estaba en la torre de astronomía.

 

-No es justo, ellos han sido los que han empezado.-Se quejó molesto.

 

-Ya lo sé, tranquilízate, amor.

 

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? no puedo salir de aquí… no puedo ir a verte.-Murmuró entristecido el menor.

 

-Está bien, tal vez eso sea lo mejor.

 

-¿Cómo que lo mejor? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 

-Justo eso… a mí también me hubiera encantado poder volver a verte pero…

 

-¿Pero? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué me escondes, luck?-Interrogó nervioso y molesto el hechicero.

 

-Yo no podría...-Mencionó más para sí mismo que para el menor.

 

-¿No podrías qué?-Cuestionó algo estresado por las palabras sin aparente sentido de su amado.

 

-No podría dejarte ir otra vez… no sabes cuánto me costó dejarte ir la vez anterior. De seguro que esta vez no te dejaría irte, te encerraría y lanzaría las llaves a al canal más de Venecia… amor, tengo que irme, algo importante acaba de surgir.

 

-¿A esta hora?-El mestizo miró su reloj (11:55pm).-Casi es media noche.

 

-Amor, soy un vampiro esta es la hora en las que hago las cosas.

 

-Bien pero cuídate.

 

-Lo hare… Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

 

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Claro que sé que me amas.-Algo estaba mal, las palabras del mayor parecían dejar un sabor amargo en su boca… un sabor a incertidumbre y nervioso.

 

-No es nada, sólo es que no quiero que lo olvides mientras estés allá.-Alegó suavemente, relajándolo un poco.

 

-No seas tonto, jamás podría olvidarlo.-Aseguró.-Te amo buenas noches.-Se despidió.

 

-Yo también te amo, que descanses.

 

La llamada termino como siempre con un dulce te amo pero el tono del sangre pura hizo preocupar el animago.

 

-¿Qué le pasara? Definitivamente algo no está bien… Maldición, en buen momento me vinieron a castigar, no puedo salir de aquí y faltan 2 meses para las vacaciones de invierno y esos 3 idiotas se han quedado aquí para fastidiarme(realmente también están castigados)… Tom y Lucius se han ido a las Bahamas de vacaciones.

 

Flash Back

 

 

Los tres amigos están en la puerta de la escuela…

 

 

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que nos quedemos?- Preguntó por octava vez Lucius. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205113427852159&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-No nos gustaría que los idiotas de potter y se grupo te molestaran.-Insistió Tom. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205113427972162&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Ya les he dicho que estaré bien relájense… en todo caso ellos son los que tendrían que cuidarse de mí, por su culpa estoy castigado.-Dijo con fastidio el animago.

 

-Ahora temo dejarte por otra razón… promete que no mataras a nadie, no queremos tener que planear tu fuga de azkaban.-Expresó preocupado el rubio que como su amigo ojirojizo ahora estaba más angustiados ante la idea de dejarlo.

 

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, si eso los tranquiliza prometo no matarlos ni hacer nada por lo que me puedan apresar.-Prometió para calmar a sus amigos a quienes se le veía en las caras la preocupación.

 

-De acuerdo, si ya lo prometiste te creeremos.

 

-Cierto, pero si te molestan… por enviarlos a la enfermería no te apresaran.-Le comento guiñándole un ojo en forma cómplice.

 

-¡TOM¡-Regañó el puro.

 

-¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo, No le estoy diciendo que vaya a buscar problemas pero no le diré que se deje molestar si eso idiotas son los que comienzan.-Se defendió.

 

-Supongo que está bien, tan sólo si ellos comienzan… no quiero que te conviertas en un idiota abusón como ellos.

 

-Jamás lo haría, ¿qué me crees?-Cuestionó evidentemente indignado.

 

-Lo siento, no volveré a compararte.-Se disculpo avergonzado.

 

-Más te vale.

 

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos… en las próximas vacaciones nos daremos una vuelta por Milán para conocer a ese noviecito vampiro tuyo.-Informó Tom sin ningún indicio de querer ocultar su lado protector, pero divertido a la vez.

 

-Se llama Luck.-Le recordó lucius.

 

-No soy tonto ya lo sé, sólo que me encanto molestar al principito.-Bromeó.

 

-Deja de llamarme así, Tom.-Pidió inútilmente.

 

-No lo haré y lo sabes, sev, después de todo eres nuestro Príncipe Mestizo.-Recalcó con una sonrisa. (Tom fue quien le puso ese apodo).

 

-Tú también lo eres, Tom.-Recordó Malfoy.

 

-Lo sé y no lo niego, sólo que él es nuestro principito.-Aclaró sin problemas.-Es hora de irnos pero lo que dije de ir a conocer a ese tal luck es verdad, no dejaría que mi hermanito se casara con alguien a quien no conozco.-Otra vez ese tono protector el ojirojizo, luego alborotándole el cabello al animago.

 

Los 3 se conocían desde que eran unos niños, se querían como hermanos y como tal se protegían. Al ser el menor le nombraron así, él les contó todo sobre sus vacaciones censurando partes por decoro, sobre luck y las chicas Tepes. Ellos sabían lo locamente enamorado que estaba pero como sus hermanos mayores eran recelosos con él y insistían en conocer a los Tepes.

 

-Jajaja… está bien, está bien, ya váyanse que los van a dejar.-Se rio bajito.

 

Los chicos se despidieron y se marcharon.

 

Fin del Flash Back

 

 

-Es hora de irme a dormir, mañana pensare en esas cosas.-Se dijo para luego dirigirse a los dormitorios e ir a dormir.

**************

 

 

Por otro lado 2 chicos veían desde su ventana como el mestizo entraba por su ventana a su alcoba volando con su escoba.

 

-Todas las noches se va a la torre de astrología para hablar con ese sujeto.

 

-Es muy molesto.

 

-Mañana averiguaremos si es verdad todo ese asunto.

 

-Estoy de acuerdo.

 

Los dos chicos no eran nada más ni nada menos que james y sirius, quienes tramaban como averiguar la verdad mientras Remus dormía profundamente sin saber que como de costumbre seria arrastrado en los líos de sus amigos…. Mañana pondrían en marcha su plan.


	14. Búsqueda & Encierro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONDAD: espero que les paresca interesante el capi
> 
> MALDAD: todo esta tan tranquilo y color de rosa... odio el rosa es hora de los conflictos muajajaja

A la mañana siguiente todos los que se habían quedado estaban en el gran comedor desayunando… todos menos 3 individuos.

 

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.-Conjuraron para hacer que aparecer el Mapa del Merodeador, así encontrar cierta habitación y mantener vigilado a su dueño.

***************

 

 

En la habitación del mestizo…

 

 

Los 3 gryffindors entraban a escondidas protegidos por la capa de invisibilidad. 

 

-Bien, quejicus, no tardara más de 20 minutos en volver, busquen algo que nos diga qué demonios le está pasando.-Ordenó james a sus dos amigos. Los tres se pusieron a buscar en la habitación, entre los cajones debajo de la cama.

 

-Hemos buscado por todos lados y además de su nueva vestimenta yo no he visto nada raro.-Se quejó cansado el menor.

 

-Tienes razón, Lunático, ¿Tú has encontrado algo, Canuto?

 

-Cornamenta, Lunático, vengan acá.-Ordenó el azabache, enseguida sus amigos se le acercaron.-¿No creen que es demasiada seguridad estando en un lugar como este? Digo, es obvio que los únicos que pudieran entrar aquí son sus bobos amigos.-Argumentó sirius señalando el candado que tenía el baúl a los pies de la cama de severus.

 

-¡Es cierto!-Exclamó Remus dejando a un lado el mapa del merodeador.

 

-Bien hecho Canuto, ábrelo.

 

-A eso iba.-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el mayor.-Alohomora.-Conjuró y el candado se abrió. Rápidamente retiró el candado y abrió el baúl.-¿Un álbum?-Lo tomó y los 3 se sentaran a verlo. Encontrándose con las fotos de severus y su familia, severus y los Tepes (aunque no sabían quiénes eran),y luego vieron la de luck sonriendo. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205112505189093&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater -Este debe de ser su noviecito.-Un tono acido escapo de su garganta sin pretenderlo.

 

-Sí, no cabe la menor duda.-Confirmó james mientras veían las fotos de la feliz pareja: Abrazados en la moto del vampiro, tomados de las manos por las calles de Milán, Severus leyendo un libro y luck durmiendo en su regazo (esas fotos la mayoría fueron tomadas por helena o maría) y por último una muy sensual y describía foto (M: la foto de ellos besándose en la cama (♥///♥) Ma: (*¬*) M&Ma: Muéranse de la envidia, cabrones).

 

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Maldito desvergonzado ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tirar una foto como esa?!-Gritó furioso el azabache levantándose de golpe tirando el álbum al piso, sus dos amigos también se levantaron.

 

-Tranquilízate, Canuto.-Pidió tratando de calmar a su amigo que parecía que echaba chispas.

 

-Ese maldito vampiro.-Murmuró apretando los puños el castaño.

 

-¿También tú, Cornamenta? ¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Pareciera que les gustase, quejicus.-Bufó molesto lunático poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ambos amigos lo miraron enfadados.-¡Joder! Sí, les gusta.

 

-Accio.-Conjuró y el álbum voló a sus manos.-¿Cómo se atreven a entrar a mi alcoba como viles ladrones, trió de imbéciles?-Preguntó indignado y molesto apuntándoles con su varita.

 

-Mierda, nos descuidamos.-Pensó lunático viendo el mapa en el suelo. Severus se acercó al mapa con su varita, poniéndose de cuclillas.

 

-Travesura Realizada.-Conjuró y el mapa quedo en blanco.

 

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

 

-No son los únicos que espían a los demás.

 

-No me importa nada de eso… Dime ¡¿Quién diablos es ese imbécil de las fotos, Severus?!-Exigió molesto canuto. El slytherin se levantó de repente con una expresión aterradora.

 

-¡Volate Ascendere!-Conjuró haciendo que el azabache se elevara en el aire y luego cayera fuertemente al piso, cuando los otros dos iban a sacar sus varitas.-¡EXPULSO!-Conjuró y salieron disparados contra la pared golpeándose fuertemente.-Sera mejor que en lo que les quede de sus miserables vidas no se les ocurra insultar a mi vampiro porque si no me van a conocer de verdad… !Ahora lárguense de mi habitación! ¡¡FORAS STATIM!!-Conjuró y los tres salieron volando por la puerta que luego se cerró sola.

 

-Será mejor no hacerlo enfadar más o nos matara a los tres.-Aconsejó Remus, quien como sus amigos trataba de ponerse de pie sin conseguirlo.

************

 

 

En la hora del receso…

 

 

Severus estaba muy ansioso pues no había recibido la habitual llamada o siquiera un mensaje de parte su murciélago y lo que más le preocupaba era que cuando lo llamo su número estaba desconectado.

 

-Ya no puede más, me voy ahora mismo para Italia.-Se dijo a sí mismo el animago para luego salir corriendo a su habitación, tomar su escoba y salir volando como alma que lleva el diablo.

 

Dumbledore y otros maestros que se habían quedado lo vieron desde la sala de profesores.

 

-¿Pero qué hace?

 

-Hay que detenerlo a esa altura y con esa velocidad una caída sin dudas seria mortal.

 

Dijeron exaltados y todos salieron del castillo inmediatamente.

 

-Congelato.-Conjuró Dumbledore y la escoba de severus se detuvo en el aire.

 

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa?-Se preguntó a el mismo el mestizo antes de bajar la vista y ver al director y a los profesores.

 

-Revertetur.-Conjuró el director. La escoba volvió hacia atrás y el slytherin bajo hecho una furia de la escoba.

 

-Me voy a Milán pero nadie me vera, volveré antes cuanto antes.-Aseguró el menor con ansiedad.

 

-Joven Prince, por si no lo recordaba usted está castigado y lo más importante es ilegal demostrar la existencia de la magia los Muggles y volar a plena luz del día con planes de llegar a otro país en un nada discreto viaje en escoba incumple completamente esa ley.-Acusó el director.-Desde este momento se le quitaran su celular, su varita y su escoba para evitar esta tipo de incidentes.-Sentenció serio.

 

Los profesores le quitaron sus cosas y el director le lanzo un embrujo para que no pudiera salir del perímetro escolar.

 

-Hagrid, escolte al joven Prince a su habitación.-Ordenó el anciano.

 

-Lo siento, chico.-Se disculpó el hombre y luego cargo al chico en su hombro (como un saco de papas).

 

-¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡No pueden simplemente encerrarme!-Grito pataleando mientras se lo llevaban.-¡Me las van a pagar!-Les gritó molesto a los profesores.

 

Fue encerrado en su habitación, no pudo salir hasta el fin que llegaron los demás de sus vacaciones.

*************

 

 

Cuando les contó lo que había pasado a sus amigos esto se enfurecieron notablemente.

 

-¿Cómo que te encerraron aquí todo este tiempo?-Chilló más que preguntó indignado el rubio.

 

-¿Cómo se atreven esos vejestorios a tratar de esa forma a mi hermanito? Me las van a pagar.-Amenazó molesto el ojirojizo.

 

-Ya se las voy a cobrar todas yo mismo, me vengare de todos ellos, ¿me ayudaran en eso?-Preguntó el animago con una sonrisa malévola. Sus dos amigos se miraron entre sí y luego asintieron.

 

-Ya verán los que les pasa por meterse con mi hermanito.

 

-Yo no estoy a favor de la venganza pero… si se meten con mis amigos lo pagaran caro.-Garantizó Malfoy. Ambos correspondieron la maliciosa sonrisa del menor.

 

-Son los mejores.-Exclamó feliz el pelinegro.

 

-Eso ya lo sabemos, ahora hagámoselos saber a ellos.-Comentó el ojirojizo.

 

-Entonces hagamos temblar a todo Hogwarts.-Propuso el rubio, para luego chocar los cinco con sus amigos.

 

-Genial, entonces mañana será un entretenido día.-Menciono siniestro el mestizo menor.

 

Los 3 amigos se quedaron horas planeando como vengarse. Sólo los maestros que encerraron al mestizo serian víctimas de las bromas de los chicos.

************

 

 

Al amanecer y sin que nadie lo viera Tom dejó una nota escrita en fuego mágico en la puerta del salón de profesores.

Horas después los maestros leyeron no le dieron importancia a la amenaza y fueron a sus clases. 

 

Abusar de su autoridad les costara caro.

Han declarado la guerra a las personas equivocadas y ahora lo sentirán. 

 

¿Dulce o travesura?

 

 

Lord Voldemort y lo mortifagos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya se habrán dado cuenta algunos de los hechizos que uso son de mi invención, como FORAS STATIM que literalmente significa fuera inmediatamente
> 
> ................
> 
>  
> 
> Los hermanos slytherin harán caer uno por uno a los 5 profesores involucrados y al director
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Qué harán james y sirius a continuación?
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Qué harán los chicos para vengarse?
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Y cómo resultaran las cosas desde ahora?


	15. Bromas, Romance & Descubrimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo ya soy mala haciendo bromas pero me divertí mucho imaginándolas y hacerlas adecuadas :3

La mañana parecía pacifica pero algo le decía al profesor que algo no andaba bien, tal vez era ese silencio profundo e incomodo que reinaba en el salón o seria la mirada escalofriante de 3 de sus mejores alumnos. Era la hora de la clase de pociones y el profesor Horace Slughorn sentía una leve aura maligna salir de tres sonrientes amigos.

 

-Hoy haremos una poción Felix Felicis.-Anunció el profesor; Todos o casi todos los estudiantes se sorprendieran.-Esta poción el extremadamente complicada y si se realiza de modo incorrecto es extremadamente peligrosa.-Informó seriamente.

 

Todos comenzaron a trabajar en sus pociones con los ingredientes que se les facilitaron.

 

Acónito (también llamada luparia), Arañas, Asfódelo, raíces, esencia de Belladonna [La Belladona es venenosa], Bezoar, Bilis de Armadillo, Cáscara de Huevos del Opaleye de las Antípodas, Centinodia, Crisopos, Polvo de Cuerno de Bicornio, Descurainia sophia, Escamas y sangre de dragon, Jarabe de Eléboro, Cuerno de Erumpent, Higo seco, Huevos de Ashwinder, Huevos de Doxy, Judías Soporíferas, zumo de Mandrágora, Ópalo, Ortigas secas, Orugas troceadas, Espina de Pez-león, Piel de Serpiente arbórea africana, Plumas de Jobberknoll, Cola de Rata, Bazo de rata, Sanguijuelas, Cuerno de Unicornio, Raíces de Margarita. (Ma: la mayoría de los ingredientes son venenosos o explosivos por eso es que es tan peligrosa hacerla poción).

 

Como era de esperarse severus hizo todo perfectamente, también ayudo a sus 2 amigos sin que el profesor lo descubriera. Sólo 5 de las pociones fueron realizadas correctamente: las de los tres slytherins, la de lily Evans, y la de otra chica de hufflepuff, las otras resultaron ser altamente peligrosas e inestables. 

 

-Me sorprende que tantos hayan podido realizar la poción correctamente. Realmente no me sorprende en lo absoluto del joven Prince o la señorita Evans, pero los demás que lo lograron me tienen impresionado.-Felicitó mientras tomaba las pociones que tenían un color amarillento (cuando se maduran se vuelven de color oros liquido) y las colocaba en su maletín.-En cambio los demás lograron hacer sus pociones tan inestables que es un milagro que no hayamos explotado todos.-Comentó mirando las pociones fallidas que tenían una gama de diferentes y extraños colores.-Las pociones no letales que he guardado se irán a un lugar seguro por 6 meses hasta que se maduren y luego les serán devueltas a sus dueños.

 

Los 3 hermanos vengativos se miraron el uno al otro decidiendo. Al ver la sonrisa maquiavélica de cierto pelinegro, quien prácticamente tenía escrito en la cara “Este es mío”mientras removía un pequeño frasquito que había hecho mientras el profesor de pociones no lo veía. Sus (hermanos mayores) amigos asintieron y le dejaron este a él.

 

\- ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó susurrando el rubio.

 

-Fluido Explosivo.-Respondió sin quitar su malévola sonrisa. Cuando todos estaban lo bastante alejados de las pociones fallidas.-Cúbranse.-Anunció para luego sin que el maestro lo notara lanzar el frasquito hacia las pociones lo que provoco una enorme explosión, sin dudas fue más de lo que el mestizo esperaba.

 

 

BUUUUNNG 

 

-¡Cave Inimicum!-Conjuró rápidamente el profesor haciendo un escudo protector para proteger a sus alumnos y a él mismo.

 

La explosión fue tan grande que hizo volar el techo del salón y temblar la escuela (F: se tomaron muy literal lo de hacer temblar Hogwarts (-.-)?), rápidamente llegaron los demás profesores y el director.

 

-¿Se encuentran todos bien?-Preguntó minerva mientras veía a los estudiantes asustados.

 

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Dumbledore viendo lo que quedaba del salón de clases, mientras algunos profesores apagaban las cosas que se incendiaban.

 

-Preparamos pociones de Felix Felicis pero muchas fueron altamente inestables, al parecer alguna exploto detonando en efecto dómino en las otras.-Explicó Lucius con gran calma y razonamiento. 

 

-Sí, eso ha debido ser.-Dijo el profesor Slughorn desasiendo el escudo.

 

-Ya que el salón ha sido destruido las clases de pociones se cancelan hasta que sea reparado, y puesto a que están todos bien vayan a su próxima clase.- propuso el director.-Profesor Slughorn será mejor que no vuelva a preparar ese tipo de pociones pues recuerde que son de grado EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas)-Regañó el aciano al profesor.

 

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir y los tres chicos slytherin se fueron rápidamente al baño.

************

 

 

Después de asegurarse que nadie los siguiera entraron al baño no sin antes revisar que fueran los únicos allí…

 

 

-¡¿Estás locos?! ¡Casi nos rostizas a todos!-Regañó el rubio.

 

-No es mi culpa, yo sólo quería causar una mínima explosión que asustara al profesor. En todo caso es culpa de eso tontos… no saben hacer una simple poción pero si hacer casi una bomba.-Argumentó molesto el pelinegro.

 

-No todo podemos hacer cualquier poción a la perfección como tú, principito.-Puso los ojos en blanco el mayor.

 

-No me regañen, en serió no fue mi intención.-Se disculpó con sus hermanos.

 

-Bien ya paso y todo salió bien.-Simplifico alzando los hombros.

 

-¿Vieron la cara de espanto que hicieron los profesores y el anciano?-Se burló el ojirojizo con una risita. Sus amigos se vieron entre sí y los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

 

-Jajaja… Sí, estuvo para sacarles una foto… jaja.

 

-Jajaja el anciano palideció al ver el salón destruido.

 

-Jajaja no…no se burlen.-Trata de corregirles malfoy pero él mismo no podía parar de reír, después de unos minutos pararon de reír.

 

-No te hagas el santo, Lucius, que has sido tú el que te has inventado esa mentira.-Dijo Tom con una sonrisa malicioso y sensual. El rubio se sonrojo un poco.

 

-Pero una mentira lo bastante creíble como para sacarnos del lio rápidamente.-Se defendió ojiceleste devolviéndole una sonrisa de igual forma. El pelinegro noto las miradas poco discretas que lanzaban sus hermanos mayores y sonrió maliciosamente. 

 

-Veo que a han avanzado en su relación.-Comentó burlón el menor.

 

-¿D… de que hablas?-Preguntó nervioso el sangre pura.

 

-No me crean tonto.

 

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?-Preguntó el mayor de los mestizos.

 

-Hace 8 años.-Respondió dejando atónitos a sus mejores amigos.-Lo supe cuando note que Tom tenía un trato diferente con nosotros del cual tú, Lucius, parecías no darse cuenta.

 

-¿Qu…qué tipo de trato diferente?-Preguntó avergonzado el rubio.

 

-Que a mí me trataba como un hermano menor, pero a ti con mucho más dulcera y am…

 

-Ya está bien de aclaraciones.-Interrumpió el ojirojizo poco avergonzado.

 

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-Regañó el ojiceleste.

 

-Porque no era yo quien tenía que decírtelo.-Respondió el animago mirando de reojo al ojirojizo.-¿Cuando se lo confesaste, Tom?-Preguntó. El sangre pura se sonrojo más.-! !No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Lucius fue quien se confesó?!-Exclamó realmente sorprendido el menor.

 

-Odio que seas tan intuitivo.-Mencionó el rubio desviando la mirada. Tom se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura.

 

-No te moleste, ya sabes que siempre ha sido un chico listo, además íbamos a contarle de todas formas.-Argumentó el más alto para luego acercarse al oído de su novio.-No sabes lo lindo y deseable que te ves sonrojado.-Susurró sensualmente. El ojiceleste lo aparto de un leve empujón.

 

-Aléjate, serpiente pervertida.-Ordenó casi en un grito el sangre pura, que no sabía cómo ocultar su sonrojo.

 

Su novio sólo se dedicó a sonreírle sensualmente mientras el menor trataba de aguantar la risa por la actitud de sus amigos pero luego recordó que esa es la misma actitud que él tiene con cierto vampiro pervertido por lo que mejor no me reiría, eso podía ser usado en su contra en el futuro cercano.

 

-En ese caso sólo me queda felicitarlos, estoy seguro que serán una excelente pareja.-Felicitó con una sonrisa sincera el menor a sus hermanos.

 

-Gracias.-Respondió la nueva pareja.

 

-Pero luego me tienen que contar los detalles.-Exigió divertido el menor guiñándole un ojo. 

 

-De acuerdo pero eso será después.-Dijo sonriente el mestizo mayor para luego cambiar su expresión a una más seria maliciosa.-Ahora hay que encargarnos de otros 3 profesores y del anciano. 

 

-Es cierto.-Secundó su novio que también se había puesto más serio, los tres esbozaron sonrisas malévolas. 

**************

 

 

Cuando salieron del baño (después de elegir el orden de sus víctimas) fueron a su próxima clase pues habían perdido una por estar hablando en el baño. Ahora estaban fuera del castillo, en los bosques de la propiedad pues era hora de acercar a otro de los profesores y esta vez le tocaba divertirse… cof cof vengarse a Tom. Su víctima era el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Silvanus Kettleburn.

 

-Hoy daremos un pequeño paseo y veremos diferentes criaturas mágicas en su habitad natural.-Anunció el profesor.

 

Severus y lucius no tomaban esa clase pero con un poco de Poción Multijugos y unos caramelos de ensueño se las arreglaron para estar en ella. Luego de caminar un rato y toparse con diferentes criaturas y el profesor hablando de cada una de ellas, poco después llegaran a una cueva bastante oscura pero por seguridad Silvanus prefirió no entrar. Tom tomó una cajita que estaba entre sus ropas y la lanzó dentro sin ser visto.

 

-Profesor, mi varita se resbaló y cayó dentro de la cueva, iré a buscarla.-Informó en tono inocente acercándose a la entrada de la cueva sabiendo que…

 

-Espere, joven riddle, yo iré por ella.-Dijo el responsable profesor deteniéndolo y yendo en su lugar. El mestizo sonrió levemente de manera casi imperceptible pero maliciosa para luego retroceder y acercarse a sus amigos que estaban disfrazados de otras personas.

 

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?-Pregunto en un susurro curioso, malfoy.

 

-Ya lo veras, amor.-Respondió de igual manera el ojirojizo.

 

-Aaaaaarg.-Se oyó el grito dentro de la cueva. Todos los demás se asustaron y se alejaron un poco, sus amigos lo vieron preocupados.

 

-No se preocupen, no es nada que pueda lastimarlo… Bueno o por lo menos eso espero.-Murmuro lo último el mayor, se oyeron unos lamentos y lloriqueos como los de una mujer.-¿Pero a qué diablos le tiene miedo?-se pregunto. Luego se vio al profesor retrocediendo lentamente de espaldas y frente a él una mujer delgada mujer de una larga cabellera que lloraba mientras se le acercaba.

 

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-Preguntó el menor que como sus amigos estaba asombrado. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205114254552826&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater 

 

-Es una banshee.-Respondió el mayor.

 

-¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate de mí!-Dijo atemorizado Silvanus pero la Banshee seguía avanzando. 

 

Lo señalo y se abalanzo sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo de la cueva a unos pasos de la salida; su llanto se agudizo para luego elevarse en el aire y desvanecerse en un pequeño remolino. Los demás alumnos estaban petrificados mientras los 3 amigos se acercaron pues el profesor no se había levantado cuando la Banshee desapareció.

 

-¡Oh! se ha desmayado.-Comentó el mayor, quien como sus amigos veía al maestro que en algún momento había quedado inconsciente por el susto.

 

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

 

-Se los explicare luego.-Respondió Tom levantando al inconsciente profesor y cargándolo en su espalda.-será mejor llevarlo a la enfermería.-El mayor lo llevo sin problemas pues era lo bastante fuerte para llegar en su espalda a un hombre mayor más alto y pesado que él.

************

 

Cuando lo dejaron en la enfermería el efecto de la poción multijugos ya había pasado se dirigieron hacia su próxima víctima.

 

-Ahora nos vas a decir, ¿Cómo sabias a qué le temía Kettleburn? Y más importante ¿Cómo es que conseguiste una banshee?-Preguntó el rubio.

 

-No era una banshee real, era un boggart falso.-Respondió el ojirojizo.

 

-¿Un boggart falso?-Preguntó el menor.

 

-Es como uno real pero se guardan en una cajita y después de unos minutos de liberarse desaparecen.-Explicó el mayor.

 

-Ya veo.-Respondió el animago.

 

-¿Cómo rayos conseguiste uno de eso?-Preguntó el ojiceleste.

 

-Tengo mis contactos.-Afirmó con malicia al mayor. Su novio sólo lo miro con desaprobación preguntándose, ¿Qué tipos de amistades tiene su novio? (Bellatryx Black) sin duda le pediría después no juntarse con personas tan sospechosas. Los 3 siguieron su camino.

************

 

 

Ese día no les tocaba esa clase por lo que se escabulleron en el salón de clases que estaba vacío.

 

-La profesora volverá como siempre minutos antes de comenzar las clases.-Informó el animago.

 

-¿Tienes algún plan?-Preguntó el ojiceleste.

 

-Tom ¿sabías que…?-Le susurró al oído el menor.

 

-Es una broma ¿cierto?-El mayor estaba asombrado con la tontería que aterraba a su maestra.-Bien, yo me encargo… Nagini.-Llamó a su mascota que se escondía entre su túnica escolar (por eso nunca se la quita) la serpientita (porque obvio que era más pequeña) salió. El mayor le hablo en pársel, la pequeña pitón se deslizo por el piso hasta y ellos se escondieron en un armario. Sí, estaban bastante apretados lo que el ojirojizo aprovechó para manosear a su rubio sin que el menor se diera cuanta.-Debe de estar muy avergonzado.-Pensó malicioso y divertido el mayor.

 

-Te voy a matar por esto, maldito pervertido.-Pensó ojiceleste molesto al no poder apartarlo por el reducido espacio y porque severus se daría cuenta. El ojirojizo se acercó más a su novio tocando su entrepierna por encima de la ropa, el rubio tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar gemir mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

 

Segundos después la profesora Galatea Merrythought de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras entro y puso sus libro en el escritorio, Nagini subió por su túnica hasta llegar a su cuello, la mujer al ver la serpiente en su cuello palideció.

 

-Aaaaaaarg.-Gritó para luego salir corriendo por el salón hasta que se estrello contra la pared, golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

 

-¡Joder, la matamos!-Exclamó preocupado severus abriendo la puerta del armario en donde estaban.

 

-No lo creo, sólo recibió un buen golpe.-Respondió Tom saliendo con calma.-Bien hecho, pequeña.-Nagini de inmediato volvió a esconderse entre su ropa, acorrucándose con el calor de su cuerpo.

 

-Sera mejor irnos, no es bueno que estemos en todos los lugares donde pasan las cosas.-Aclaró lucius saliendo y cerrando el armario.

 

-Es cierto… ¿Por qué estas tan rojo, lucius?-Preguntó menor.

 

-Es por la falta de oxigeno ahí dentro, incluso yo estoy algo mareado.-Dio una creíble excusa.-Vámonos ya.-Finalizó y los 3 salieron del lugar por la ventana para no ser vistos por nadie.

 

Después de unos minutos los estudiantes de 4to años entraron y la encontraron, avisaron a otro maestro quien la llevo a la enfermería.

***********

 

 

Ya que era la hora del receso no tuvieron problemas por no estar en la clases (esta vez Lucius era el único en asistir a esa clase) y su dirigieron hacia uno de los invernaderos… Era el turno de Pomona Sprout de Herbología.

 

-Esta vez es mi turno.-Anunció el rubio invernadero y colocando una semilla en una vasija y rociándola con una extraña poción verdosa, y creció una planta que comenzó a crecer y crecer. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205114291473749&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

Los 3 salieron rápidamente del invernadero al escuchar los pasos de alguien. Quien, efectivamente, resulto ser la maestra. Los tres se asomaron por una de las ventanas para ver como la profesora se acerco a la planta.

 

-¿Eso es…? ¿Qué hace aquí?-Se preguntó a si misma acercándose con cuidado a la planta.

 

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó susurrando el mayor.

 

-Monstra dionaea muscipul (la venus atrapamoscas monstruosa).-Nombró con una maquiavélica sonrisa el rubio, https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205114291433748&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater segundos después vieron como la planta atrapó a la maestra con una de sus lianas y… ¡se la comió!

 

-¡Aaaah, joder! ¡¡Se la comió!!

 

-¡Nos van a encerrar en azkaban!

 

Casi gritaron alarmados el mayor y el menor.

 

-Cálmense ya, van a hacer que nos descubran. La monstra dionaea muscipul no come personas sino doxy.-Explicó muy sereno malfoy.-Miren.-Ordenó a sus amigos que vieron como la planta gigante escupía a la señora Pomona que estaba cubierta de una baba verdosa y pegajosa, realmente asqueroso, como las anteriores victimas había quedado inconsciente (mas por el susto que por otra cosa).

 

-Solo queda Dumbledore.-Dijeron los tres dirigiéndose a su oficina.

 

Suficientes daños a la escuela por un día por lo que sólo le jugarían una broma menos agresiva pero aún así más duradera, por lo que los 3 prepararon unos caramelos de limón hechizados y lo dejaron en su escritorio.

***************

 

 

Como era de esperar en cuanto los vio de inmediato se los comió (él ama eso caramelos). Pocos minutos después salió hecho una furia de su oficina pues, tenía la piel azul, cabello y barba naranja y tutu rosa.

 

-Cuando el culpable de esto sea atrapado será duramente castigado.-Declaró el director con una voz de niñita de 6 años. Tanto los alumnos como los profesores que lo vieron estallaron en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, eso lo molesto más y entró a su oficina azotando la puerta. Los 3 amigos sólo veían la escena desde lejos, satisfechos.

 

-Recuento de (daños) resultados: Un salón de clases destruido, tres profesores inconscientes en la enfermería, un director azul muy cabreado y todo en un sólo día… Todo ha sido un éxito.-Comentó el mayor para luego volver a reír como lo hacían sus amigos.

 

-Así que han sido ustedes los que han hecho eso.-Acusó una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Los tres palidecieron pues sabían bien que esa voz le pertenecía a la maestra Minerva Mcgonagall.-¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa, chicos?

 

Estaban extrañados por como los llamaba pero aterrados se dieron la vuelta con un común pensamiento en mente.

 

-Estamos jodidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F: !!Mierda, los descubrio Mcgongall!! de seguro los expulsan
> 
> Ma: no mi snape T.T
> 
> M: ya veremos que pasa mas adelante
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos complacido el capi, hasta pronto :3 
> 
>  
> 
> NOTA: La mostrua Venus no existe en el universo de Harry potter, yo la invente para este capítulo.


	16. Historias & Regaños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la demora, pero les he traido el nuevo capi
> 
> M: por cierto creo que me habia olvidado de aclarar las edades 
> 
> Luck:21
> 
> Tom:20
> 
> Lucius:19
> 
> Severus:17
> 
> Sirius:18
> 
> James:17
> 
> Remus:17

Cuando se dieron la vuelta lentamente y se fijaron en quien los había descubierto.

 

-¿Pero qué…?

 

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

 

-¿No les agrada nuestra presencia?

 

-Dudo que sea eso… Algún día de estos le vas a provocar un infarto a nuestro hijo, Helena.-Comentó serio el rubio.-Mira, a los tres se les ha caído el color al piso.-Señalo el hechicero.

 

-Sólo era una bromita inocente.-Se excusó divertida la pelinegra.-Al parecer ellos han estado haciendo de las suyas por aquí.

 

Sí, quienes los habían descubierto no eran otros que los Prince, y quien les había dado un susto de muerte no había sido otra que helena con un hechizo cambia voz.

 

-Tiempo sin verlos, ¿Cómo han estado, chicos?

 

-Hola, tía Helena, tío Antoni.-Saludó Tom aliviado porque eran ellos.

 

-Nada de Tiempo sin verlos, ¿planeas matarnos de un susto, tía helena?-Regañó lucius.

 

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.-Alzó los hombres restándole importancia.

 

-Papá, Mamá, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó el mestizo menor.

 

-Hemos venido a hablar contigo.-Contestó serio el rubio.

 

-¿Sobre qué?

 

-Ya hablaremos cuando estemos en casa.-Aclaró el hechicero mayor.

 

-No puedo irme, Dumbledore ha puesto un hechizo sobre mí, no puedo abandonar el perímetro escolar.-Informó el animago chascando la lengua molesto.

 

-¡¿Qué hizo qué?! Maldito viejo decrepito, ya se las verá conmigo.-Maldijo entre dientes la mujer.-Vamos a su dormitorio entonces.

 

-Pero los maestros no…

 

-Ya me encargo yo de eso ancianos molestos.-Afirmó molesta la madre.-Vamos… ustedes también, Tom, Lucius.-Ordenó tomando de las muñecas de Lucius y Severus, literalmente arrastrándolos mientras era guiada por Tom, por su parte Antoni sólo la seguía.

 

-Jóvenes ¿Qué creen que están…? ¡ ¡Helena Prince!!-Chilló Mcgonagall. Ella y otros maestros veían como eran arrastrados hacia los dormitorios Slytherin. La pelinegra se detuvo para fulminarlos con la mirada.

 

-Quitarle su varita y su celular no es nada. Castigarlo y suspender sus vacaciones es razonable, pero… ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hechizar a mi hijo?!-Cuestionó iracunda.-Ahora tengo cosas que hablar con ellos, pero luego los hare pagar por su atrevimiento.-Amenazó molesta la bruja.

 

Sólo les habían informado que severus había sido castigado por romper las reglas y se le había revocado el derecho a su celular y su varita al igual que sus vacaciones, simplemente eso sin realmente decir el por qué de las cosas. Eso la había enfurecido bastante, y en cuanto pudo viajo a Inglaterra.

Sin decir nada más volvió a avanzar, dejando unos temblorosos y asustados maestros atrás.

************

 

 

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio Helena hechizo la puerta y las paredes para que nadie pudiera entrar ni oír nada. Los tres chicos se sentaron en la cama del menor frente a los adultos que permanecían de pie (Tom a la izquierda, Lucius a la derecha, y Severus en el medio).

 

-¿Por qué todo este misterio?

 

-No sabemos qué o por qué pero… -Hizo una pausa mirando a su hijo, la noticia no le agradaría en lo más mínimo.-Los Tepes han desaparecido.-Antoni dejó caer la bomba con la mayor suavidad posible.

 

-¡ ¡¿Quéééééé?! ! ¡¿Cómo que desaparecido?!-Gritó exaltado y horrorizado.

 

-Cálmate, sev.

 

-Los sirvientes de la mansión Tepes nos informaron que se habían marchado una temporada. De inmediato supimos que algo no cuadraba, pues ninguno desaparecería sin siquiera despedirse, llamamos a cada uno de sus teléfonos pero ninguno estaba en servicio, estuvimos investigando pero es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.-Dijo serio Antoni.

 

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-Preguntó el ojirojizo.

 

No conocía a los Tepes pero por lo que les había contado su hermanito era obvio que ellos no se esfumarían así de la noche a la mañana. Él y su novio miraron preocupados al mestizo menor que estaba casi en shock. Esto pintaba mal y de seguro algo había pasado.

 

-Ya hemos contratado a los mejores detectives para descubrir donde están y que está pasando.-Informó la bruja.-Sólo queríamos avisarles para que sev no se desesperara porque no le llamaban o algo así en todo este tiempo.

 

Los tres chicos sonrieron tontamente desviando ligeramente la mirada (Tom y Lucius a lados opuestos y Severus a bajo), los mayores alzaron una ceja.

 

-Ya lo hicieron ¿cierto?-Más que preguntarlo, Antoni estaba afirmándolo.

 

-Mmm bueno… sí.-Murmurón los tres, A lo que el rubio mayor sólo suspiro.

 

-Cuéntennos.-Ordenó la pelinegra.

 

Su hijo les contó lo que había pasado semanas atrás cuando llamó a luck. Su extraño comportamiento y luego que no daba rastros de vida, les contó su imprudencia de querer volver volando a Milán y estos lo regañaron levemente por eso. También les sorprendió la rapidez con la que se desesperó y decidió volver, pero se lo atribuyeron a que era un adolecente hormonal y locamente enamorado. Y luego les mencionó lo que había pasado con su castigo, ellos se sintieron indignados por el abuso.

Después de ellos sabían bien que esos tres Gryffindors molestaban continuamente a su pequeño y cuando quiso defenderse (Matarlos) lo castigaron. Más adelante les conto cómo el director y los maestros lo habían encerrado y hechizado, eso desató la furia de sus padres quienes estaban dispuestos a salir de la habitación y cortar cabezas. Por último los tres las narraron lo que les habían hecho a los maestros y a Dumbledore, eso aplacó el enojo de los adultos pues en verdad les hizo mucha gracia.

 

-Jajaja, así que a Galatea Merrythought le siguen dando miedo las serpiente.-Se burló la bruja.-Bien hecho, chicos.-Felicitó la mujer.

 

-No los alientes a ser como tú.-Regañó su esposo, pues sabía perfectamente que la única razón de que Merrythought le temiera a las serpientes era por ella y sus bromas cuando era estudiante.-Esta vez lo dejare pasar pero para la próxima dejen que nosotros nos encarguemos.-Dijo después de recuperar su típica serenidad y paciencia. 

 

-De acuerdo.-Respondieron al unisonó los tres chicos.

 

Severus se había tranquilizado pues sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que los encontraran después de que sus padres pusieran manos a la obra. Los tres chicos se levantaron al oír el sonido de la campana del receso.

 

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, no más travesura para ustedes. Sigan estudiando en cuanto sepamos algo vendremos.-Dijo Antoni retirando el hechizo de su esposa.

 

-Ah, se me olvidaba mencionar que nos estamos en nuestra casa aquí en Inglaterra.-Informó la pelinegra con una sonrisa, los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta y luego se puso seria.-Antes de irme le hare una pequeña visita a ese anciano senil que es ahora director.-Pensó mientras se le dibujaba una malévola sonrisa en el rostro. Su esposo sólo tuvo que verla para saber en que estaba pensando, le sostuvo la mano para que esta volviera de su mundo de perversos y macabros pensamientos de venganza.

 

Helena lo miro pensando que le regañaría por ser exagerada o algo así, pero cuando vio su expresión supe que no la detendría esta vez. Antoni tenía una sonrisa preciosa maliciosa 100% Prince adornando su hermoso rostro, la pelinegra entendió que le estaba dando su aprobación y le respondió con una sonrisa igual mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su esposo luego se fijó de nuevo en los chicos. 

 

-Esperen un segundo.-Exclamó sorprendida, los tres jóvenes se detuvieron de inmediato y se voltearon a verla.

 

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?-Preguntó el menos.

 

-¿Algún problema, tía helena?-Preguntó el menor oji celeste.

 

-Tom, Lucius… ¿Ustedes? ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?-Preguntó sorprendido la bruja. Malfoy de inmediato se sonrojó fuertemente y Tom también lo hizo un poco.

 

-¿Co…cómo lo supo?-Preguntó el mestizo mayor.

 

-Se están tomados de las manos.-Informó señalando sus manos de estaban levemente entrelazadas. Lucius se sonrojó aún más pues sin darse cuenta había sido él quien había tomado la mano de su novio, para ellos ya era natural e instintivo hacerlo cuando estaban caminando cerca. 

 

-Nos han pillado.-Dijo ahora divertido el azabache soltó a su avergonzado y lindo novio sólo para luego halarlo hacia el abrasándolo por la cintura y sonriéndole para que se calmara. El rubio menor poso su cabeza en el firme pecho de su novio escondiendo en él su enrojecido rostro.

 

-¡Que tiernos son¡-Exclamó encantado la mujer.-¿Quién se confesó?-Preguntó con interés, luego miro a su hijo que tenía cara de fastidio y una sonrisa gatuna se poso en sus labios.-Así que fue lucius.

 

-¿Cómo lo…?- Los dos chicos estaban genuinamente sorprendida.

 

-Has perdido, sev.-Se vanaglorió la mujer.

 

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo, madre.-Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

 

La pareja se miraron mutuamente, para luego miraron acusadoramente a la pareja de madre e hijo.

 

-¿A qué se refiere con que perdiste, severus?-Preguntó molesto el rubio menor separándose de su novio.

 

-Bueno…jejeje…

 

-Hace algunos años ellos apostaron por quien se confesaría primero, sev le aposto a Tom y helena a Lucius.-Los delató Antoni que aunque estaba al tanto de la situación no se unió al absurdo juego de su familia.

 

-¡Traidor!-Exclamaron ambos Prince pelinegros.

 

-Ya les había dicho que se enfadarían si hacían eso… ahora paguen las consecuencias de sus actos.-Alegó como si nada mientras le señalaba a la molesta pareja.

 

Lucius y Tom los regañaron severamente por apostar con ese tipo de cosas. Después de un sermón de más de media hora por parte de la pareja y las sinceras disculpas de los otros dos, todos los problemas se arreglaron.

Luego la pareja de esposos se despidió de los chicos y se fueron a dar una vuelta por la oficina de Dumbledore. Pocos minutos después varios gritos y explosiones barrieron la usual tranquilidad de la escuela de hechicería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Por qué y cómo desaparecieron los Tepes?
> 
>  
> 
> Y lo más importante....
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Donde estarán?
> 
>  
> 
> Las respuestas a estas preguntas serán reveladas pronto
> 
> Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando estas respuestas no sean buenas?


	17. Heridas al corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas a todos mis lectores por el colosal retraso, pero es que mi PC se arruino y tuve que ahorras cada centavo para comprarme otro.
> 
> En fin aquí el capi. Es realmente interesante aunque lo diga yo... Disfrútenlo

Al día siguiente en la biblioteca…

 

 

Severus leía un libro de pociones extremadamente difíciles, estaba solo en la parte más alejada y desolada del lugar todo estaba muy silencioso, demasiado.

 

-Es inútil que se escondan, sé que están aquí.-Dijo el mestizo sin separar la vista de su lectura.

 

-Te has vuelto muy hábil, quejicus.

 

-Es cierto.

 

Por desgracia las voces le eran muy conocidas. Eran Sirius y James ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Después de tanto tiempo haciéndole bromas pesadas con eso el pelinegro ya podía percibirlos aunque fuesen muy sigilosos.

 

-¿Qué quieren par de idiotas?-Preguntó por fin cerrando el libro, mientras los gryffindors se quitaban la capa para dejarse ver.

 

-Siempre tan hostil.-Comentó bulón el azabache.

 

-Ustedes siempre tan molestos.-Contraatacó levantándose de la mesa de lectura dispuesto a irse.

 

-Espera, quejicus.-James agarró a severus del ante brazo.

 

-Suéltame en este instante, maldito cuatro ojos.-Ordenó molesto el mestizo.

 

-Tranquilízate, quejicus, sólo vinimos a hablar contigo.-Aclaró divertido el azabache con una maliciosa sonrisa. El slytherin se zafó del agarre del castaño, este sonrió de la misma forma que su compañero.

 

-Pues hablen de una vez, no me gusta perder el tiempo con personas tan molestas.

 

-Veras, mi pequeño cervatillo…

 

-¿No fue suficiente el puñetazo de la otra vez? Te dije que no me llamaras así ¿Eres idiota o qué?-Cada palabra era pronunciada con cierta cantidad de veneno.

 

-Pegas como nena, fierecita.-Mintió sirius pues realmente le había dolido bastante.

 

-Claro, justo por eso mi puñetazo te tiro al piso.-Comentó el pelinegro, sonrío en sus adentros al ver que por uno instantes sirius había fruncido el ceño.

 

-Sirius, terminemos con esto de una vez.-Ordenó james.

 

-De acuerdo. Te vi, quejicus.-Dijo sin más el azabache. El slytherin sólo se quedo viéndolo sin mucho interés pues realmente no sabía de qué diablos le estaba hablando.-Ayer, cuando arrojaste esa poción a las demás y provocaste la explosión que destruyo el salón de clases.-Aclaró el mayor. El mestizo se sorprendió y molesto por las sonrisas victoriosas de los dos gryffindors.

 

-Ah, ya veo. Sí, yo lo hice.-Confesó relajado.

 

-No intentes mentirnos, canuto te.... Espera, ¿acabas de aceptarlo?-Preguntó sorprendido james.

 

-Así es, yo lo hice.-Reafirmó sin darle importancia a los atónitos chicos frente a él.

 

-¿También eres el responsable de las otras bromas de ayer?-Preguntó sirius sin realmente esperar una respuesta.

 

-Pues sí, en parte. Tom y Lucius me ayudaron, pero básicamente soy el responsable de todo.-Confesó.

 

-Sabía que eso amiguitos tuyos estaban metidos en esto.-Murmuró james. Sirius acóralo a severus entre uno de los inmensos libreros y él, colocando sus dos brazos a los lados de la cabeza del pelinegro.

 

-Bien, ya que nos has confesado todo, ahora tendrás que obedecernos en todo lo que te ordenemos o si no quieres que vallamos con Dumbledore y le contemos todo sobre ti y tus amiguitos.-Amenazó el azabache, para posteriormente llevar una de sus manos al rostro del slytherin y lo acaricio.

 

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-Preguntó molesto.

 

-A ti, fierecita. Me muero por probar ese culito tuyo y ver si aún eres tan fiero cuando estés gimiendo debajo de mí en mi cama.-Dijo en tono sensual el azabache ahora acariciando con el pulgar el labio inferior del menor. Severus sonrió pícaramente posó sus manos en los hombros del mayor y se acercó lentamente a los labios de este.

 

-Ni te imaginas cuan fiero soy en la cama.-Susurró escasos centímetros de los labios del otro. Este sintió una gran descarga de excitación golpear su entrepierna, su imaginación lleno su mente de imágenes de él domando a este hermoso chico. El pelinegro se desvió parándose de puntitas para llegar al oído del azabache, luego posó su vista en el castaño de atrás y se relamió los labios sensualmente. Al castaño le pasó lo mismo que a su compañero.-Pues te vas a morir esperando, imbécil.-Declaró sacando a los dos chicos de sus fantasías sexuales, en ese momento le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna al mayor para después empujarlo hacía su amigo haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

 

-¡Aaah mie…mierda!-Gimió adolorido el azabache cayendo al suelo y rodando de un lado a otro mientras se agarraba su adolorido masculinidad.

 

-Eso es para que se te quite la calentura, maldito pulgoso en celo.-Bufó molesto el slytherin sacando su varita para apuntarles antes de que james siguiera reaccionar.-Son unos cobardes chantajistas, yo jamás caería tan bajo como para acostarme con ustedes, ni con nadie que no sea mi vampiro. No importa a quien les cuenten la verdad, jamás les creerán puesto a que yo y mis amigos somos estudiantes ejemplares de expedientes intachables mientras ustedes son brabucones que se la pasan… o mejor dicho, se la pasaban acosándome y molestándome. No sean idiotas, ¿realmente creen que admiraría tan fácilmente todo frente a ustedes como si nada? ¿Y más aún si Tom y lucius están metidos en esto? Si quieren ir a decirle a Dumbledore sobre las bromas, adelante, lo que hare será culparlos a ustedes afirmando que son ustedes los que quieren culparnos. Somos 3 estudiantes exenciónales, lucius incluso es el prefecto de slytherin y ustedes unos molestos chicos problema-Argumentó con una sonrisa diabólica y victoriosa acercándose a los podres chicos.

 

-Maldito bastardo.-James estaba molesto. Severus enserio se había burlado de ellos. El pelinegro su poso de cuclillas delante de ellos para esta a su altura y verlos a los ojos fijamente mientras les apuntaba con su varita.

 

-Y ustedes son unos bastardos por tratar de chantajearme para que me acostara con ustedes.-Dijo mordaz ahora serio y sin ningún rastro de sonrisa en su rostro, los estaba mirando fríamente. Los dos gryffindors sintieron escalofríos por la mirada fría e inexpresiva en la cara del mestizo.-Yo jamás traicionaría a mi prometido porque lo amo más que a nada, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, cuatro ojos traidor, ¿es que acaso olvidaste que sales con lily? Ustedes son detestables.-Dijo para después bajar su varita a la entrepierna del castaño.-Los hombres de verdad jamás actuarían así. Tal vez si los castro a ambos aprenderán su lección.-Amenazó en tono frio y serio. Sirius y james palidecieron y temblaron ante la idea. Severus sólo suspiro al verlos aterrados, no tenia ánimos ni para burlarse de ellos… bueno, tal vez un poco más.-Evanesco.-Conjuró y los pantalones y ropa interior de ambos gryffindors desaparecieron. 

 

-¿Pero qué…?

 

Tanto Sirius como James se cubrieron sus intimidades con ambas manos, por pudor. El pelinegro rio burlón.

 

-¡Ja! ¿Con eso pretendías dominarme? No seas tonto, pulgoso, con eso no podría siquiera hacerme entrar en calor. Para complacerme se necesita un hombre de verdad, no unos niñitos. Mi luck es tres veces mayor que ustedes.-Se burló el mestizo destrozando el ego masculino de ambos. No es que realmente fuesen pequeños pero sin duda su murciélago era mucho mayor que ellos. Ambos amigos se sintieron severamente humillados. El pelinegro se levantó tomando el libro de la mesa y se marchó no sin antes despedirse.-Hasta luego, chicos.-Se despidió aún con tono burlón.

 

Luego de eso ambos gryffindors faltaron al resto de las clases, pues sentían demasiada rabia al pensar en el slytherin.

*************

 

Días después fue el la fiesta de halloween, y como se esperaba en Hogwarts, lo celebro a lo grande: adornos, luces, música rock, espectros y magia en cada rincón del castillo.

El director Dumbledore seguía pareciendo papá pitufo pero ahora llevaba su túnica, aunque su vocecita de niñita seguía dándole risa a todo el que lo escuchaba, incluso algunos maestros tenían que hacer esfuerzos para no reírse cuando les cada una orden.

 

*****************

 

 

Pasaron los meses y ya comenzaba diciembre lo que significaba que los exámenes estaban cerca pero también las vacaciones de invierno.

El trió de tarados caminaban por los pasillos a la hora del receso (dos de ellos seguían con la moral por el piso).

 

-Es guapísimo, ¿no lo creen?

 

-Sí, es cierto.

 

-Charlotte de rouge es una chica con suerte.

 

-De finitimamente.

 

Unas chicas pasaban a su lado cotilleando sobre el retortije de la famosa revista corazón de bruja. El azabache poso su vista en la revista por pura coincidencia y luego se las arrebato de las manos.

 

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota?

 

-¿No ves que estamos leyendo eso?

 

-De vuélvemela es mía.

 

Se dejaron las chicas. Black sólo les decido una mirada amenazante.

 

-Desaparezcan de mi vista, grupo de arpías o se las verán conmigo.-Amenazó serio el mayor. Las chicas se fueron maldiciéndolo e insultándolo de todas las formas posibles.

 

-¿Pero qué te pasa, canuto? ¿Te has vuelto loco?-Regañó james a su amigo.

 

-Es cierto, ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera? No te pagues tu mal humor con ellas.-Dijo remus.

 

Sirius con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa volteo la revista para que sus amigos la contemplaran.

 

-No me lo puedo creer.-Comentó burlón cornamenta que de inmediato imito la sonrisa de su amigo.

 

-Realmente eso me tiene sin cuidado.-Expresó remus sin encogiendo los hombros.

 

En ese momento nuestros tres slytherin favoritos caminaban por el pasillo en sentido contrario a ellos, decidieron simplemente ignorarlos y parar a su lado como si no estuvieran. Sirius agrandó su sonrisa y sujetó a severus del ante brazo halándolo hacia atrás.

 

-¿Qué te pasa, maldito perro pulgoso? ¿Cómo te atreves a jalonearme de esa forma?-Preguntó molesto el menor.

 

De inmediato lucius y tom sacaron sus varitas y le apuntaron el azabache pero remus y james hicieron lo mismo apuntándoles a ellos. Era un: Remus Vs Lucius, Tom Vs James y Sirius sosteniendo a Severus quien lo fulminaba con la mirada más que listo para sacar su varita.

 

-¿No eras tú quien defendía a tu noviecito a capa y espada? ¿Por qué no lees esto y luego me dices lo mismo?-Sirius se burló para después enseñarla la primera plana de la popular revista.

 

Quería que se sintiera humillado, molesto y desmoralizado tal y como él los había hecho sentir a james y a él. Severus desvió la mirada hacia la revista y allí lo vio, era una hermosa y exuberante pelirroja colgada del cuello de su luck, lo estaba besando y él no hacía nada para detenerla. Sirius lo soltó y el mestizo le arrebato la revista de la mano y leyó el gran título 

 

“Al guapísimo vampiro Luck Van Tepes le han atrapado” 

El sexy y millonario vampiro sea comprometido con la hermosa vampiresa Charlotte de rouge, la misma de Le rouge lo ha confirmado….

 

No pudo leer más puesto a que sus ojos se empañaron, las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos para luego correr libremente por sus mejillas.

Esto dejó a todos atónitos. Los tres gryffindors lo miraron asombrados pues sabían que el chico no lloraba por cualquier cosa, es más, jamás lo habían visto llorar por nada, no importa lo pesada, cruel o incluso dolorosa que fuera la broma que le hicieran no hacía más que maldecirlos y buscar venganza más tarde.

Sus amigos bajaron las varitas y se acercaron un poco más a él, ellos más que nadie sabían que era casi imposible hacer llorar a su hermanito. El menor dejó caer la revista y sus hermanos descubrieron el por qué de sus lágrimas.

 

-Ese maldito, lo voy a matar.-Aseguró realmente furioso Tom.

 

-Por Merlín… Sev, esto….-Lucius trató de acercarse a su hermanito para consolarlo pero antes de eso el pelinegro salió corriendo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.-¡ ¡SEVERUS, ESPERA! !-Gritó su preocupado amigo corriendo tras él.

 

Sirius veía casi incrédulo la escena, pero un fuerte puñetazo que le rompió el labio lo mando al piso. Claro, no podía haber sido otro que Tom.

 

-¿Eso es lo que buscabas, imbécil? Sera mejor que no te le vuelvas a acercar a mi hermano o te matare yo mismo, maldito infeliz.-Amenazó mayor furioso. Era más que obvio que hablaba muy enserio, ese también salió corriendo tras el mestizo menor y su novio.

 

-Eso no me lo esperaba.-Comentó remus viendo todo como si de una película se tratara.

 

Sirius no esperaba algo así, esperaba que el mestizo se molestara y maldijera a su novio e incluso a ellos para luego irse molesto, pero jamás pensó en que el chico lloraría, y menos delante de todos.

 

-Mierda, esto es malo.-James se sobresaltó al ver a donde se dirigía corriendo desesperado el slytherin seguido por sus dos amigos. El azabache se levanto del piso para ver a qué se refería su amigo.-Se dirigen al bosque tenebroso.-Informó viendo como el menor entraba corriendo al peligroso bosque.

 

-Maldición.-Sirius molesto consigo mismo también salió corriendo tras el chico.

 

-¡Detente canuto!-Gritó cornamenta, pero fue inútil este no se detuvo.

 

-Hay que avisarles a los profesores.-Aconsejó lunático preocupado por la situación.

 

-Sí, vamos ya.-Respondió su amigo y ambos corrieron rápido a la sala de profesores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
> Ma: Noooo. Mi snape esta llorando T.T
> 
> M: Luck ¿Por qué? Y.Y
> 
> F: traidor infeliz *¬_¬


	18. Llanto desgarrador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Hola a todos mis lindos lectores, aquí les traigo un capitulo algo triste pero las cosas seguirán su rumbo.

En el bosque…

 

 

Lucius y Tom perdieron de vista a su hermanito.

 

 

-¿Qué vamos hacer, Tom? No lo veo por ningún lado, no responderá. Si algo le llega a pasar no sé qué….-Lucius casi comenzó llorar antela idea de que el menor saliera herido o algo peor. Tom abrazó con fuerza a su novio con un brazo cintura y con el otro le sostuvo la cabeza haciendo que este la hundiera en su pecho.

 

-Todo va a estar bien, amor, lo encontraremos.-Lo consoló acariciando la larga y rubios cabellera. Ojiceleste dejo de llorar y se separo de su novio

 

-No hay tiempo para estar llorando, debemos encontrarlo antes de que oscurezca.-Dijo decidido el rubio.

 

Ambos lo buscaron durante horas, pero luego ellos fueron encontrados por los maestros.

 

-Chicos, por Merlín, ¿Cuántas veces se les ha dicho que no pueden entrar aquí? Volvamos ahora.-Ordenó el profesor Slughorn.

 

-No podemos volver, aún no encontramos a severus y esta apunto de anochecer.-Dijo lucius preocupado al ver que la vista se les dificultaba por la oscuridad que comenzaba a arropar la fresca noche.

 

-No pueden quedarse aquí, nosotros buscaremos a los otros chicos.-Argumento el maestro. Los chicos no sabían a qué pues ellos jamás vieron a sirius entrar, ya que el entro por otro lado más adelante.-Las órdenes del director son que debemos encontrar a los estudiantes perdidos y llevarlos sanos y salvos devuelta a Hogwarts lo antes posible.-El maestro noto la preocupación de los chicos y supo que no se irían de ahí sin encontrarlo-Lo siento chicos… Desmaius.-Slughorn los hechizo de sorpresa haciéndoles quedar inconscientes de inmediato, luego los cargó como pudo y se los llevo.

**************

 

 

La noche estaba en su apogeo; el bosque estaba en total oscuridad, envuelto por la niebla densa. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205114414356821&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater 

 

El mestizo se había detenido horas antes bajo un enorme árbol, pues mientras corría se tropezó con una de sus grandes raíces, https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205114448597677&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater no tenía fuerzas ni deseos de levantarse, y ahí mismo tirado boca abajo en el húmedo y mohoso suelo, bajo ese gran árbol lloró, gritó, y se lamentó de la forma más desgarradora. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203255840893646&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

Muchas criaturas habitantes del bosque se reunieron a pocos metros del chico, escondidos entre los árboles y arbusto, muchos de ellos eran seres hostiles que al detectar su presencia fueron a espantarlo, golpearlo o devorarlo pero se detuvieron al oír y presenciar el llanto lastimero del pelinegro: era muy triste y desgarrador. Era el llanto de un ser que no deseaba seguir en este mundo. El sentimiento de tristeza abatió a la mayoría de las criaturas que estaban observando la escena, hasta las hadas lloraban por el triste lamento del chico. Con el paso de las horas había ido quedando ronco. Sólo las lágrimas caían ya, parecían no tener fin y menos querer detenerse.

El slytherin observó embelesado su mano izquierda, no sabía por qué pero algo lo extrañaba. Un sentimiento de vacio absoluto era lo único que sentía, luego su mente se aclaro un poco y lo noto. Su hermoso anillo, el que le había regalado su amado no estaba, debió haberse caído en algún lugar mientras corría y se cayó ahí. Rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, con sus manos despejaba el suelo buscando la sortija; las criaturas que habían sido testigo de los lamentos del chico notaron que estaba buscando algo desesperadamente.

No importaba el frio o las pequeñas heridas que se había provocado en las manos y rodillas (pues se había rasgado accidentalmente el pantalón escolar) por buscar en cada centímetro de su alrededor, severus seguía buscando la sortija. Pero el cansancio extremo por las extenuantes horas llorando y después dos más buscando su sortija, causaron estragos en su cuerpo provocando que perdiera la consciencia.

Las criaturas blancas como las hadas, ninfas, unicornios, y otros se alarmaron al ver al chico colapsar. Una ninfa salió del gran árbol que había cobijado al chico todas esas horas, ese gran árbol era el hogar de la ninfa, por lo que ella contemplo en primera fila el triste lamento del chico y su búsqueda sin excito. La hermosa chica tenía un largo cabellos oscuro de tono verdoso y ojos color esmeralda, vestía un simple vestido hecho de hojas de su mismo árbol. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205114414236818&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater La chica se acercó cuidadosamente al chico y se fijó que aún caían pequeñas lágrimas por sus hinchados y cerrados ojos, la peliverdosa seco las lágrimas con sus finos dedos y acaricio el cabello negro del chico. Luego coloco la cabella del mestizo en su regazo y comenzó a arrullarlo con una hermosa canción en un lenguaje desconocido por el hombre.

Un perro negro de ojos plateados/grisáceos se acercó un poco a ellos https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205114413796807&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater pero fue detenido por una mujer centauro que salió de los arbustos y le apunto con su arco y flecha https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205114414876834&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Muéstrate humano.-Ordenó la mujer, mientras la ninfa asustada comenzaba a entrar devuelta al gran árbol pero esta vez llevándose al slytherin con ella. Rápidamente el animago volvió a su forma humana.

 

-¡ ¡Detente! !-Gritó sirius asustando aún más a la chica que entraba aun más rápido, abrazada del inconsciente chico.-Espera… por favor.-Pidió cambiando el tono y el nivel de su voz.-No te lo lleves… Yo le conozco, es mi compañero de clases. Devuélvanmelo y me lo llevare enseguida.-Expresó ansioso el gryffindor.

 

-¿Ha sido tú quien ha provocado su llanto?-Pregunto la centauro seria.

 

-Yo… Sí, en parte es mi culpa.-Confesó el azabache, sabía que mentir no era aconsejable pues esas criaturas lo sabrían fácilmente, y eso lo conseguiría que le matasen y que esa chica se llevara a Severus.

 

-Eres en ser desalmado.-Acusó tensando más su arco apunto de dispararle.-Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo, ¿cierto?

 

-Sí, así es.-respondió sin dejar de mirar al menor.

 

Había llegado en el momento en que el pelinegro cayó al suelo, iba a ayudarlo a levantarse cuando segundos después dio su primer y fuerte grito de dolor y tristeza, eso lo paralizó en su lugar al canino. El llanto ensordecedor atrajo la atención de muchas criaturas que se reunieron; el azabache iba a tomar posición defensiva al ver a unas criaturas muy hostiles y peligrosas pero luego notó que sólo observaban absortos al menor.

Horas y horas estuvo ahí siendo mudo testigo del desgarrador lamento del slytherin, cuando lo vio buscar algo desesperadamente notó como las hadas y otras criaturas buscaban a su alrededor la de ellas aun sin saber lo que estaban buscando, lo más probable es que buscaran algo que pareciera de un humano.

Al ver como se desmayaba corrió a socorrerlo pero la ninfa se le adelanto, mientras esta arrullaba al pelinegro. Él en su forma de animal se acercó lentamente pero fue detenido por la centauro que ahora le apuntaba a la cabeza. La mujer vio la mirada de genuino arrepentimiento en los metálicos ojos del chico que no dejaba de ver al otro, luego bajó y guardo su arco.

 

-Ninfa, dale al humano.-Ordenó la mujer, la ninfa la miró dudosa abrazando protectoramente al chico en sus brazos.-Dámelo. No me lo voy a comer.-Dijo acercándose a la tímida chica, pero esta se negó a entregarlo, tomó control del árbol extrayendo algunas de las enormes raíces dispuesta a atacar a quien se acercara a ellos.-No seas tonta, ninfa, si se queda aquí morirá pronto. Es un humano después de todo.-Argumentó.

 

La peli verdoso fijó su mirada en el chico que temblaba en sus brazos debido al frío invernal y la humedad del ambiente, y dentro del árbol sólo había más frío y humedad. Recelosa hundió nuevamente las raíces en la tierra y le entregó al chico a la centauro, quien lo subió en su lomo. 

 

-Yo los llevare hasta la salida.-Informó la mujer.-Apresúrate.-Ordenó para después correr en dirección a la salida más cercana.

 

Estar en ese lugar por mucho tiempo sólo podía significar la muerte para los humanos, ya sea por el ambiente, devorados o simplemente asesinados por algunas criaturas oscuras. Sirius siguió rápidamente a la mujer convertido en perro, hasta llegar a la salida donde a algunos metros se veía hogwarts. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205114417516900&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater Todo había sido muy fácil, sólo correr y correr.

 

Eso pensaba el menor pero en realidad algunas arañas gigantes y otros seres habían pretendido atacarlos y comerlos pero fueron aplastados o triturados por enormes raíces. Sí, la ninfa no se perdió de vista al pelinegro hasta salir del bosque, sólo se escondió entre los arboles tomando control de ellos y arrasando con cualquier criatura oscura que se acercara a menos de 100 metros de su protegido con intenciones malignas.

 

Sirius tomó a severus, gradeció y se despidió de la centauro prometiendo no volver al entrar al bosque y causarles molestias. Sin más esta entro al bosque y desapareció en él. El gryffindor observó unos minutos al menor: su rostro estaba levemente sucio, su cabello era un lío de hojas y ramitas, sus manos y rodillas levemente heridas, sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos por tanto llorar, sus níveas mejillas tenían el enrojecido rastro que dejaron las saladas lágrimas a su paso.

 

-Lu… luck.-Llamó en sueños el inconsciente mestizo. El hechicero pura sangre se llenó de rabia, tristeza y arrepentimiento.

 

Se sentía como la peor de las basuras, un vil roedor, un desgraciado por haber provocado esto, pero sobre todo la furia lo invadía. ¿Cómo ese vampiro pudo hacerle algo así al pelinegro? ¿Es que no sabe cómo le amaba este chico? Entonces sus propios pensamientos lo hicieron hervir en celos.

Realmente el mestizo amaba con todo su corazón a ese sujeto, lo amaba como nunca había visto amar a nadie y de seguro él jamás amaría de esa forma; era más que evidente que el pelinegro se había entregado en cuerpo y alma ese vampiro y ahora estaba destrozado por su engaño. Sirius se llenó de odio. Odio hacia ese Luck Van Tepes y odio hacia sí mismo. Ese sujeto lo había hecho sufrir como nunca y aun así lo llamaba amorosamente en sueños.

 

-No me rendiré, te hare mío, quej… severus.-Murmuró el azabache para luego robarle un beso de esos suaves y deliciosos labios. Un pequeño beso con gusto a sal.

 

En poco tiempo llego a la escuela y de inmediato los profesores lo rodearon y se quitaron el menor para llevarlo a la enfermería donde estaban sus amigos.

 

El gryffindor no dijo nada, sólo se dirigió a si alcoba donde fue recibido por sus preocupados amigos, este les aseguro que estaba bien y sin decir nada más se su a tomar un baño para luego acostarse a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma: Mi snape está llorando desconsolado, VOY A MATAR A LUCK *¬_¬ 
> 
>  
> 
> M: Calma buffy la caza vampiros. (¬_¬) 
> 
>  
> 
> F: yo al que quiero asesinas es a Black... ¿cómo se atreve a provocar eso y luego besar a severus cuando ni siquiera está consciente para defenderse? … ¡Que rabia! *-_-


	19. Volviendo al mundo real & Como jamás se debe llamar al príncipe mestizo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos como están, aquí les traigo otro cap
> 
> Pero antes alguien responde mi pregunta
> 
> ¿Cómo jamás se debe llamar al príncipe mestizo? (^-^)

Pasaron varios días y el mestizo no asistió a las clases, ni siquiera iba al gran comedor, estuvo días echado en su cama sin hablar o comer en lo más mínimo pero luego sus autoritarios y preocupados hermanos lo convencieron (obligaron) para que lo hiciera. Los maestros intentaron hacer que el menor retomara sus clases pero el ver el estado físico y emocional en el que estaba decidieron dejarlo en paz.

El azabache estaba preocupado por la situación pero no podía ir a los dormitorios slytherin a verlo y asegurarse de su estado ¿Con que excusa lo haría después de lo que había hecho?

****************

 

 

En la habitación el pelinegro…

 

 

Este estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacia el vacio, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna y su mirada estaba perdida, sus amigos estaban en clases pues aunque se quedaran y platicaran con el menor parecía estar ausente. Sintió como jalaban levemente uno de sus mechones y luego oyó un tintineo. Después de varios días de estar como en zombi, su mente pareció despegarse unos segundos, fijó su mirada en sus visitantes.

 

-¿Hadas del bosque?-Se cuestionó así mismo casi en un susurro inaudible después de días sin decir una palabra.

 

https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205114493238793&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater Las dos pequeñas hadas, le mostraron lo que con esfuerzo estaban cargando. El hechicero de inmediato se sorprendió y puso su total atención en ese objeto. Eso que era tan importante para él. La sortija que su vamp… que el sangre pura le había obsequiado meses atrás. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205111694248820&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-¿Ustedes la trajeron para mí?-Cuestionó casi incrédulo. Bien era sabido que las hadas eran muy tímidas y pocas veces se dejaban ver. Y estas estaban entrando su alcoba para entregarle su anillo perdió.-Gracias, gracias, realmente se los agradezco.-Dijo emocionado el animago, las hadas sonrieron al ver feliz al chico; cada una beso en las mejillas y se despidieron. El slytherin salió de su cama con dificultad pues no tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse de pie, se dirigió a su pequeño baño, sosteniéndose de la pared para no caerse. Con un esfuerzo monumental se ducho y alisto. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y vio con detenimiento el anillo en su mano.-No importa lo que haya pasado, luck jamás me perdonaría el que costarme a morir aquí. Sin importar el por qué, yo no te olvidare ni dejare de amarte nunca.-Prometió para sí el mestizo, abrió una de la gavetas de sus mesita de noche.

**************

 

 

Muchos minutos después…

 

 

El chico prácticamente se arrastró a su salón de clases, obviamente las lecciones ya tenían rato de haber empezado, era la hora antes del receso y ya estaba a la mitad, pero aun así entro lentamente al salón y como en cualquier escuela donde alguien entra en un salón en trena clase, todos posaron sus miradas en él. Al verló de inmediato sus amigos casi saltaron de sus asientos.

 

-¡Sev!-Llamaron alarmados sus hermanos acercándose a él rápidamente. El menor parecía que caería rendido en cualquier momento por lo que el ojirojizo rápidamente lo sostuvo y lo llevo hasta su asiento.

 

-¿Estás bien? No debes asistir a clases en ese estado.-Dijo el rubio revisando con la vista a su pálido amigo. El slytherin menor estaba más pálido de lo normal. Se le veía casado y parecía enfermo.

 

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen. Además no podía seguir perdiendo clases con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina.-Explicó el pelinegro forzándose a sonreír levemente. Luego miró al maestro, el cual también estaba preocupado por el aspecto del chico, este asintió con la cabella en señal al profesor pidiéndole que continuara la clase. Y así lo hizo.

 

Al terminar la hora, sus amigos ayudaron al pelinegro a levantarse y a ir al jardín donde le gustaba almorzar. El azabache, al igual que los dos Slytherin mayores, no habían quitado los ojos de encima del chico, incluso los otros dos gryffindors veían de vez en cuando al mestizo pues se sentían culpables de su estado casi convaleciente.

El mayor se sentía frustrado y molesto, puesto a que el estado del chico eran en su mayoría su culpa y no podía acercársele pues sus protectores y molestos amigos (tom y lucius) fácilmente lo molerían a cruciatus. Por lo que sólo se quedaba a observarlo desde lejos.

************

 

 

En el jardín bajo en enorme pino…

 

Los tres chicos almorzaban, el menor comía casi por obligación. Las ramas del árbol comenzaron moverse y atraparon al menor elevándolo con cuidado hasta la cima del árbol. Sus amigos se alarmaron y rápidamente sacaron sus varitas.

En la copa del árbol severus fue depositado cuidadosamente en una rama alta y desde el tronco del mismo salió la tímida ninfa de noches atrás. Severus la observó con cuidad las ninfas jamás se dejaban ver por nadie ni siquiera por otras criaturas mágicas. Luego recordó un hermoso cantico que lo consoló esa noche. Una hermosa melodía la cual no podía entender.

 

-¿Fuiste quien me arrulló esa noche?-Preguntó con voz tranquila y amable. La chica asintió tímidamente.-Ya veo, muchas gracias.

 

-¡SEV! ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el oji celeste gritando desde abajo. Severus miró hacia abajo y al ver la gran altura, la cual hacia ver a sus hermano como hormigas, se mareó ya casi cae pero fue rápidamente sostenido por la ninfa.

 

-¡ ¡ESTOY BIEN, NO SE PREOCUPEN!!… ¡ ¡EN UNOS MINUTOS BAJO!!-Gritó el pelinegro para que sus amigos no fueran a escalar el gran pino o peor lo fueran a tirar abajo con hechizos, pero el esfuerzo que empleo al grita lo marearon. Sus amigos se tranquilizaron un poco.-Discúlpalos, ellos están sobre-preocupados estos días, aunque sé que es culpa mía.-Explicó el chico.-¡Oh, claro! Casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Severus Prince.-Se presentó.-¿Cómo te llamas?

 

La tímida chica lo observó unos segundos, luego poso ó su fina y pequeña mano en la mejilla del slytherin, recito lo que parecía un hechizo en su extraño dialecto. El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, las ramas de los arboles se mecían fuertemente, ambos fueron cubiertos por una luz verdosa. El mestizo vio pasar por su cabeza un sinfín de hermosos paisajes naturales la ninfa había creado así una conexión con ellos (puesto a que no hablaban el mismo dialecto) Todo eso había pasado en pocos segundos y cuando la luz de desvaneció.

 

-Mi… mi nombre es natura, Severus Prince.-La peli verdosa no movía lo labios pero Severus la escuchaba directamente en su cabeza.

 

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Y por qué te oigo un mi cabeza?-Preguntó sorprendido el animago.

 

-Hicimos un pacto natural… ahora puedes entenderme al igual que a otras criaturas, pero solo a las que están enlazadas a la naturaleza.-Explicó la chica.

 

-Bien… Natura, es un bello nombre.-Alagó el hechicero dedicándole una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa. La chica la sonrió de vuelta.

 

Después de unos minutos más de charla la ninfa se despidió y lo bajo hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Cuando les conto no pudieron creer que una ninfa se hubiera mostrado ante él y menos que hubieran hecho un trato. Después de mucha plática entre amigos el receso termino y tuvieron que volver a clases.

************

 

 

Los días siguientes fueron más tranquilos, el menor se recupero de su debilidad física (anemia) y volvió a gozar de un estado de salud excelente. Pero no recupero su hermosa sonrisa, lo más cercano a eso era la casi imperceptible curvatura que hacían sus finos labios.

 

************

 

 

Una tarde (casi noche) james y remus acorralaron a severus mientras este estaba solo.

 

-Hola, quejicus. Tiempo sin cruzar palabras.-Saludó cornamenta.

 

-¿Qué quieren par de idiotas? ¿Y dónde está el idiota mayor?-Preguntó sin real interés el pelinegro.

 

-Está ocupado con otros asuntos por lo que nosotros decidimos hacerte compañía mientras tus guardaespaldas no estaban.-Comentó casi burlón lunático.

 

-No tengo tiempo para sus tonterías. Tengo que estudiar.-Dijo ignorándolos y volviendo a seguir su camino.

 

-Te reto, quejicus.

 

Realmente los dos gryffindors no estaban ahí para molestarlo enserio sólo querían que el slytherin les prestara atención, que se molestara y los hechizara como hacía antes. Estaban aburridos y hartos de la nueva decisión del mestizo de ignorar sus existencias olímpicamente. No querían pasar el resto del año así pues habían descubierto que si no podían molestar a severus y luego él se vengara, sus días eran extremadamente aburridos y monótonos. Por lo que james le aposto algo insólito que de seguro jamás haría pero tenían la esperanza de que este se molestara con ellos y respondería con blasfemias o incluso una que otra maldición.

 

-No seas tonto, cornamenta, quejicus jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así.-Comentó burlón lunático buscando provocar al slytherin.

 

-Tal vez tengas razón, lunático. Eso quiere decir que quejicus es un cobarde.-Dijo james enfatizando la ultima parte.


	20. Jamás llames cobarde a un príncipe orgulloso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, estoy aquí con un nuevo capi que de seguro dará a mas de uno una sorpresa (^///^)

Entre todas las cosas que el mestizo odiaba que lo llamaran esa era la peor. Esas palabras lo hicieron enfurecer como hacía semanas que no lo hacía.

 

-¡¡JAMÁS, JAMÁS VUELVAS A LLAMARME COBARDE, MALDITO CUATRO OJOS!!-Gritó furioso el pelinegro. Justo en ese momento llegaron tom y lucius por un lado y sirius del otro.-Ya verán, malditos leones atolondrados, me las pagaran. Los veré en una hora.-Dijo para luego caminar adonde estaban sus hermanos y caminar rápidamente de un humor de perros, sus hermanos lo siguieron rápidamente. El azabache se acerco a sus amigos.

 

-¿Qué le hicieron ahora?-Preguntó serio el mayor.

 

-No te preocupes, canuto, sólo queríamos hacerlo rabiar con una pequeña apuesta que jamás cumpliría.-Expresó burlón potter.

 

-Sí, es imposible que lo haga.-Aseguró Lupin.

 

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó un poco intrigado Black.

 

-No es nada importante, pero conseguimos molestarlo bastante.-Comentó casi feliz cornamenta.

***************

 

 

Una hora más tarde todos los estudiantes y los profesores estaban reunidos en el gran comedor terminando de cenar. Severus miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido a los tres tarados que tenía en la mesa de al frente ellos le devolvieron la mirada pero totalmente absortos de lo que pasaría.

De repente grandes explosiones se escucharon a unos cuantos metros, los de primer año se asustaron bastante y los demás sólo un poco. De inmediato Dumbledore (Ya sin el hechizo de los chicos) ordeno a todos los maestros ir a ver qué pasaba. Luego otras explosiones más a la misma distancia pero de lado contrario se escucharon, el director decidió ir también a ver los que pasaban y los ordeno a los alumnos quedarse en sus lugares.

Cuando los estudiantes quedaron solos comenzaron a hacer un gran alboroto murmurando todos a la vez.

 

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó canuto a sus amigos.

 

-No lo sé.-Respondió cornamenta.

 

-Cornamenta, mira.-Dijo lunático señalando a severus que se levanto de su asiento.-¿No creerás que…?

 

-¿Qué? ¿Aquí? Delante de todos.-Expresó sorprendido el chico.

 

-¿De qué diablos están hablando ustedes dos? ¿Qué diablos es lo que va hacer?-Preguntó viendo como el slytherin tenía su varita a mano.

**************

 

 

Por otro lado tom y lucius…

 

 

Se encontraron rápidamente en el baño, pues por petición de severus habían puesto muchas bengalas de filibuster a cierta distancia del gran comedor.

 

-Bien ya está hecho.-Comentó el rubio.

 

-Sé que esto es para sacar a los maestros del comedor, pero, ¿para qué pedirnos que nos que demos a vigilarlos?-Cuestionó el ojirojizo.

 

-No lo sé, amor. Sev estuvo actuando un poco raro desde que hablo con los idiotas hace rato.

 

-También pienso lo mismo… Oh, mierda.-Cayó en cuenta el mayor.

 

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

 

-Severus no sólo nos pidió esto para alejar a los maestros, también lo hizo para alejarnos a nosotros.-Explicó el moreno.

 

-Quieres decir que…

 

-Sea lo que sea que vaya a hacer no quería que estuviéramos presentes.

 

-Hay que volver al gran comedor de inmediato.-Se alarmó Malfoy.

 

-Sí.

 

La pareja salió rápidamente corriendo del baño en dirección al comedor.

************

 

 

En el gran comedor…

 

 

El mestizo apunta su varita hacia el trió griffindor. Black palidece al ver la expresión fría y molesta del chico, realmente está esperando lo peor. El slytherin desvía su varita hasta las mesas y con un conjuro las juntó de golpe. Sin decir una palabra subió al banquillo donde aún estaban sentados sus compañeros slytherin y posteriormente subir a la mesa, caminar sobre ella hasta la mesa gryffindor para detenerse justo en frente de los tres idiotas.

 

-Jamás me retes, maldito cuatro ojos.-Fue lo único que dijo para luego lentamente desabotonar su capa de invierno que lo cubría dejándola caer sobre la mesa, quedando como había venido al mundo.

 

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la acción del atrevido chico. Pero muchos (tanto chicas como chicos de todos los grados) quedaron hipnotizados ante la perfección del cuerpo desnudo frente a ellos. Más de un comenzó a presentar problemas entre sus pantalones que extrañamente comenzaban a parecer más pequeños y demasiado ajustado en cierta zona. Entre esos los tres gryffindors que estaban en primera fila, boquiabiertos, se les seco la boca mientras observaban desde abajo la esplendida vista.

 

Tom y lucius entraron corriendo y vieron a su amigo en semejantes fachas.

 

-¡Por Salazar, Severus!-Gritó el ojiceleste corriendo a acercarse.-Tapate y bájate de ahí ahora mismo.-Ordenó molesto el rubio. Tom no dijo nada pero subió a la mesa rápidamente, tomo la capa del menor y lo cubrió, para después cargarlo en su hombro como en saco. 

 

-Tom, lucius, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó el pelinegro.

 

-Nos vamos ahora mismo.-Fue lo único que dijo, muy molesto el mayor para después bajar de la mesa.

 

Sirius y los demás salieron de su mundo de pervertidas fantasías cuando los tres amigos slytherins salieron del comedor. Al notarse en esa vergonzosa situación muchos corrieron los baños y los otros a sus habitaciones todos para “Solucionar su problemita”. 

Cuando los profesores y el director volvieron no había un alma presente por lo que ni pudieron hacer el conteo de los alumnos para ver cuales faltaban y por deducción lógica descubrir a los culpables de esa broma.

************

 

 

En la alcoba de ciertos gryffindors…

 

Remus trataba de contener su problema consumiendo pastillas somníferas, las suficientes para noquear a un elefante, sabía que le gustaban las chicas pero el cuerpo del slytherin era perfecto y seductor. Sólo necesito mostrar su cuerpo desnudo por leves minutos y el lugar se lleno de braguitas mojadas y erecciones dolorosas. Pocos minutos después cayó dormido en su cama por el rápido efecto de las medicinas.

James decidió hacerlo de un modo más tradicional y placentero. Se masturbo varias veces hasta hacer rendido y posteriormente también quedar dormido en su cómoda cama.

Sirius había tomando la misma decisión de james, pero este estaba en el baño bajo el grifo de la ducha mientras el agua fría caía sobre él.

 

-Aaaah severus.-Gemía el azabache presa de fantasías en las cuales el mestizo era el protagonista, eso lo hizo durar más tiempo pues se le puso dura varias veces.

 

Cuando por fin se calmó y medio en frio su cabeza salió del baño vistiendo solamente una toalla que estaba agarrada a su cintura, sin fuerzas para más nada se dejo caer sobre su cama para luego acompañar a sus amigos en un profundo sueño.

*************

 

 

En la habitación slytherin…

 

 

Las cosas no iban muy bien para el mestizo.

 

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez, sev? ¿A caso te al vuelto loco?!- Preguntó malfoy caminando se un lado a otro delante del menor que estaba sentado al borde de su cama frente a ellos.

 

-Lo que hiciste fue estúpido. No importa lo mucho que ellos te hayan provocado, nunca debiste hacerlo.-Regañó también el mayor. Sus dos hermanos estaban hechos unas furias con él.

 

-Me llamaron cobarde, no podía permitirles eso.-Se excusó haciendo un puchero infantil.

 

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron rendidos. Ya sabían cómo odiaba el menor eso y que eso lo hacía cometer locuras al estar cegado por el enojo, locuras como la que acababa de hacer.

 

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de quitarle eso antes de que se le convierta en un mal habito.-Comentó el ojiceleste a su novio.

 

-Tienes razón.-Correspondió el mayor, sosteniéndose al puente de la nariz mientras negaba con la cabeza.-Esta situación agoto todas mis fuerzas. Vamos a dormir, mañana arreglaremos este desastre.

 

Después de eso los tres se fueron a dormir.

**************

 

 

Al día siguiente los tres oblibiaron a todos para que lo olvidaran, pero por alguna extraña razón cierto azabache fue el único en no olvidar tan memorable imagen, cosa que obviamente no hizo saber ya que los locos de Tom y lucius eran capases de usar una alternativa Muggle bastante primitiva para hacerle olvidar o matarlo en el intento. Se refiere a que le caigan a batazos en la cabeza para provocarle una pérdida de la memoria como habían visto hacer en una película Muggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma: Kyaaa..!!! mi snape
> 
> F: tranquilízate mari-chan...por otro lado medio hogwarts quedo cachondo
> 
> M: Quien no?


	21. Confesiones & Sorpresas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Hola a todos, soy yo otra vez trayéndoles un nuevo capi de la historia que ha atrapado a más de uno (y eso me alegra)
> 
> Si creían que los problemas habían terminado se equivocan… la paz solo es signo de una tormenta aun mayor :3

Después de todo eso la tranquilidad por fin volvió a regir Hogwarts. Era viernes por la noche y todos los alumnos estudiaban pues faltaba una semana para los exámenes.

*************

 

 

En las mazmorras...

 

 

El pelinegro practicaba preparado varias pociones diferentes, le encantaba estar con sus amigos pero de vez en vez le gustaba bajar a ese lugar a crear pociones y siendo que un tiempo atrás, la vez que estaba tranquilo en la biblioteca y los dos idiotas fueron a chantajearlo había encontrado algunas pociones difíciles en un libro decidió hacerlas. Cuando termino vio con orgullo su trabajo perfectamente realizado. 

 

-Poción Herbovitalizante, Poción Mopsus, Poción Velsotit, Filtro de Muertos en Vida y Poción Wiggenweld.-Nombró cada una mientras le colocada etiquetas para identificarlas, luego se las daría al profesor de pociones para que hiciera lo que deseara con ellas, ya que él sólo las creaba por diversión o entretención personal; las guardo en su bolsillo, por último tomó su varita y apuntó hacia la mesa donde había estado trabajando de hace horas.- Fregotego.-Conjuró y las cosas que había utilizado le limpiaron y organizaron en un segundo. Luego se dedico volver a su cuarto pero al abrir la puerta para irse su encontró con un desagradable sorpresa.-¿Qué haces aquí, Black?

 

-Menuda forma de saludar, fierecilla.-Sirius entró al cuarto obligando a severus a retroceder.

 

-¿Ahora qué diablos quieres, pulgoso?-Preguntó molesto cruzando los brazos.

 

-¿Uno no puede bajar las mazmorras sólo para hablar tranquilamente contigo?-Cuestionó el mayor a lo que el menor alzo una ceja y lo miró con cara de póker.-Aunque no lo creas es cierto, sólo he venido a platicar contigo sin que tus guardianes me acribillen por acercarme.-Confesó el ojigrises.

 

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, pulgoso, todavía tengo que estudiar para los exámenes.-Dijo para luego simplemente rodear al mayor y continuar con su salida. Pero antes de que atravesara la puerta, el azabache sujetó halándola hacia él.-¿Pero qué diab…? Mmn…

 

Efectivamente de la nada el animago canino le plantó un beso, por el inmediato forcejeó del menor, ambos cayeron al piso, quedando uno sobre el otro y para desgracia de el menor quien ahora se encontraba debajo de sirius, su varita había caído de su mano quedando a unos metros fuera de la puerta. Cuando el mestizo logró romper el forzado beso, abofeteó a Black y lo miró con sumo desprecio.

 

-Severus, yo no... -El gryffindor notó que en esa situación parecía que quería abusar del menor en ese lugar frio y desolado donde rara vez alguien, que no sea el menor, visitara.-No es lo que piensas, jamás me aprovecharía de ti utilizando mi fuerza para someterte.

 

-¿No es lo que siempre han hechos tú y los idiotas de tus amigos?-Expresó con odio el chico. Esas palabras y la forma en la que fueron pronunciadas hirieron realmente al azabache, y se sintió peor al saber que ciertamente el slytherin tenía razón.-No importa si tomas mi cuerpo porque mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a él.-Afirmó decidido.

 

-Maldita sea, no voy a violarte,.-Aclaró casi con tristeza el mayor soltando a severus y quitándosele de encima.-¿Cómo diablos puedes seguir amando a ese tipo? Él te engaño ¡Joder, se va a casar con otra!-Dijo molesto golpeando la pared con su puño cerrado.-¡ ¡Olvídalo de una vez, maldita sea! !-Gritó mientras el pelinegro se levantaba del suelo.-Me gustas, me gustas de verdad, severus.-Confesó el mayor mirándolo a los ojos. El menor al ver que el parecer decía la verdad no podía salir de su asombro para después quedar aun mas asombrado.-Sal conmigo.-Pidió bajito.

 

Sirius Black, su enemigo natural, quien desde que recuerda lo había humillado y molestado ahora se le estaba confesando sinceramente y no sólo eso… le estaba pidiendo salir. El mestizo se sintió que había entrado en la dimensión descomodidad o que cuando cayó al piso el golpe le había causado un trauma severo el cual le causaba alusiones de los más bizarras. Al darse cuenta que eso realmente estaba pasando, dejo de mirar a Black como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y le respondió como era debido.

 

-Lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. No espero que lo entenderías, pero sin importar nada él es la persona que más ame y amare por el resto de mi vida.-Aseguró el slytherin, disculpándose de la forma más educada y sincera.

 

-Él no te merece.-Su voz se escucha entrecortada, estaba confundido por sus sentimientos y más por los que el mestizo tenía hacia el vampiro, molesto por eso mismo pero más que todo se sentía devastado por haber sido rechazado.

 

-Pero yo lo amo.-Respondió en voz baja, luego se acerco al mayor y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla tratando de ser lo más gentil posible. Bien sabía él que las peores heridas son las que residen el corazón, y eso no se lo desea a nadie, ni siquiera a Black.-Lo siento, sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti confesárteme y que soy cruel al rechazarte pero no puedo alimentar esperanzas que en realidad no tienes, adiós… Sirius.-Se despidió para luego salir del pequeño cuarto, recoger su varita y marcharse.

 

El sangre pura se quedó ahí parado unos minutos. Había sido rechazado porque el slytherin aseguro que no podía amar a otra persona que no fuera el vampiro, un gran odio nació en su corazón.

 

-Maldito seas, estúpida rata con alas.-Todo su odio fue dirigido hacia el tal Luck Van Tepes.

 

Lo odiaba por haber enamorado a su mestizo y luego abandonarlo por una chica cualquiera que no superaba en lo más mínimo la belleza del pelinegro y sobre todo lo odiaba pues el slytherin sin importar su traición aún lo amaba y se negaba a permitirse amar a nadie más. Eso lo carcomía por dentro, luego poso la mano en la mejilla que el menor había besado con anterioridad, pesar de que él (y sus amigos) siempre se había comportado como un completo idiota con severus, él no se había burlado ni vengado sino que se había excusado y disculpado educadamente, había demostrado sumo tacto y sinceridad en sus palabras. Para el animago canino el pelinegro se había convertido en una persona pura y bondadosa, es más, estaba seguro de que siempre lo había sido pero él estaba muy ocupando siendo un total gilipollas para notarlo.

 

-Sirius.-Recordó su nombre ser pronunciado por primera vez por eso finos y suaves labios. Aquellos labios perfectos de los cuales su nombre se negaba a salir, queriendo quedarse eternamente en su boca.

 

-He sido un imbécil… tal vez… tal vez si lo hubiera notado desde el principio, jamás lo hubiese molestado o me hubiera burlado, tal vez ahora fuera yo a quien él amara.-Susurro para él mientras salía por fin de las mazmorras.

************

 

 

Por otro lado en los pasillos…

 

 

Nuestro príncipe mestizo caminaba hacía su habitación después de haber entregados los pociones a su maestro. Cuando le entrego pociones al profesor, se le habían quedado dos de los frasquitos en el bolsillo pues estaba distraído pensando en el asunto con Black; sintió algo en su bolsillo y las saco para ver cuáles eran.

 

-La poción herbovitalizante y la Velsotit, no tengo tiempo ni ganas para volver con el profesor Slughorn. Me las quedare, de seguro a tom y lucius les servirá un poco de poción herbovitalizante han estado estudiando bastante.-Las volvió a guardar en su bolsillo y luego vio a sus amigos al final del pasillo que venían hablando, al verlo lo saludaron y caminaron hacia él.

 

-¡ ¡Sevyyyyy! !-Oyó un grito y luego vio intrigado el techo de la escuela ¿Qué diablos hacia viendo el techo? Cuando lo analizó supo que alguien había saltado sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, bajó su mirada hasta su pecho y ahí vio a una chica de rojizos cabellos abrazarlo. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205113768100665&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-¿Mar… María? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó sentándose en el suelo mientras sus amigos llegaron corriendo a ver a quien atacaba a su hermanito pero al ver que sólo era un niñita se calmaron.

 

-Sevy, estoy tan feliz de verte.-Dijo llorando en su pecho.

 

-No llores, maría, dime, ¿Qué ha pasando?

 

-Sea cual sea la razón será mejor llevarla a la habitación antes de que algún profesor la vea.-Argumentó con gran sensatez el rubio.

 

Los 4 fueron rápidamente al dormitorio de los 3 slytherins…

 

-María, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó nuevamente el mestizo, estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama con la niña sentada en su regazo aún abrazada a su pecho, la pequeña no parecía pretender alejarse de ninguna forma.-Cálmate, por favor maría, y dime, ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

 

-Yo estaba encerrada en un horrendo internado de en Rumania, ¿Sabes lo malditamente frio que es ese lugar?-Severus la miró serio.-Ok, lo siento. No vuelvo a maldecir.-Se excusó la chica.

 

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué hacías en ese lugar?-Preguntó el ojiceleste, la chico lo miró de arriba abajo y luego miró al pelinegro ignorando a los otros dos completamente.

 

-¿Ellos son tus amigos?-Preguntó la pelirroja observándolos curiosamente.

 

-Son más como mis hermanos.-Respondió el animago, la vampiresa los volvió a mirar y les sonrió. 

 

-Yo soy María Van Tepes, cuñada de sevy.-Se presentó la sangre pura. Este apellido no les hizo gracia a los dos mayores, por su parte el menor se entristeció por la forma en que se presento.-Realmente no sé qué hacía allí o cómo llegue a ese lugar, sólo desperté un día y me informaron que desde ese momento era estudiante de ese lugar. Ese lugar era insoportable todos eran muy creídos y las chicas de mi salón eran todas una fresitas, casi decapito a varios por eso mismo. En fin el verdadero problema fue que tenía demasiada seguridad, había cámaras por todos lados, guardias armados, perros de caza entrenados, más que una escuela era una prisión de máxima seguridad.-Explicó dejando boquiabiertos a los chicos.

 

 

Flash back

 

 

Desde que llevo se informaron que no podía tener contacto con nadie del exterior, le retiraron cualquier aparato tecnológico que tuviera: su teléfono celular, su laptop, su ipad, y hasta su 3Ds (F: son unos monstruos T.T).

Obviamente desde que llegó intento escapar pero con tanta seguridad le fue imposible. Pasó el tiempo y parecía que fuera a enloquecer, todos ahí dentro eran pijos, fresitas e increíblemente molestos, todo lo que ella detestaba.

 

 

Hace unas noches, después de cenar fue el tocador a lavarse las manos y vio cierta revista en el lavabo que alguna otra chica había dejado olvidada, no le prestó atención hasta que vio a su hermano en ella. La tomó y leyó el articulo detenidamente.

 

-¡¡¡A ESE INFELIZ LO MATO!!!-Gritó arrugando la revista y tirándola al cesto de la basura. Mientras caminaba con un aura asesina a su alrededor, se detuvo y analizo la situación.-Todo esto tiene que ser obra tuya, padre.-Murmuró para luego volver a su cuarto, dormía sola pues era potencialmente peligrosa para los otros alumnos.

 

Al llegar se quito el horrendo y sin forma uniforme escolar y se puso la ropa con la que había llegado (que era la única que tenía), escribió una carta y se la guardo en el bolsillo, luego astutamente fingió dormir para cuando paso el guardia nocturno a hacer el conteo de estudiantes y asegurar se dé que no faltaran el toque de queda.

*************

 

 

En la madrugada cuando todos dormían y el silencio reinaba. La pequeña vampiresa salió su cuarto hacia la cocina, eludiendo con su velocidad las cámaras de seguridad. Por último entro al cuarto del director que era el único que tenía las llaves de las cerradoras mágicas de toda la escuela y las mazmorras en donde se encontraban las mascotas de los alumnos de todos los grados. El director despertó al sentir la presencia de alguien en su alcoba.

 

-Es formidable que pudieras llegar aquí sin ser detectada, tengo que darte crédito… María Van Tepes, pero es inútil tratar de entrar a mi alcoba y robar las llaves, jamás las encontrarías.-Argumentó pero al incorporarse en su gran cama sintió como era cortado con algo filoso.

 

-No he venido robar nada, usted me las dará amablemente al menos que quiera ser degollado por mí.-Amenazó maría la cual estaba detrás del director amenazándolo con un cuchillo que anteriormente había tomado de los cajones de la cocina.

 

-¿No serias capaz? Apenas eres una niñita tratando de asustarme.-Comentó con gran calma.

 

-¿Realmente quiere probarme, señor director? No sólo me trajeron y mantuvieron encerada aquí en contra de mi voluntad sino que por culpa de eso mi hermano y una persona a la que quiero muchísimo de seguro están sufriendo un infierno, lo mataría tan sólo para que se me quitara la rabia que ahora tengo.-Declaró evidentemente molesta apretando el mango del cuchillo el cual se rompió por la fuerza vampírica de la chica. De inmediato el director notó que no estaba bromeando. 

 

-Está bien, están el detrás de la pintura dentro de una caja fuerte.-Informo apuntando a la pintura.

 

Chica lo mordió en el cuello succionando tanta sangre como para asegurarse de que quedara inconsciente por unos días y fue hacia la pintura, la retiro dejándola sobre un escritorio luego con su fuerza alimentado con su enojo arranco la puerta de la caja y tomo las llaves. Luego rápida y sigilosamente baja hasta donde estaña su gatito y lo rescato.

 

-Kuro, querido ¿estás bien?, Que alegría verte, vámonos de aquí ahora mismo.-Dijo y tomo a su gatito para salir corriendo sin ser vista hasta el patio, este estaba rodeado de guardia que patrullaban cuidadosamente, por lo que se ocultaron detrás de un árbol.-Es tu turno.-El gatito saltó de sus brazos y se trasformo en una pantera con alas negras, la chica subió sobre el lomo de su mascota, quien salió volando sin ser visto Ya que los vampiros jóvenes no pueden volar porque sus alas no les han crecido.

*************

 

 

Después de un rato aterrizaron en el techo de un edificio en la ciudad más cercana.

 

-Bien kuro, yo me iré a Inglaterra, a la escuela de sevy para ver cómo está él y tú tienes que encontrar a mamá donde sea que este y entregarle esta carta.-Le digo enseñándole la carta a su mascota, luego la puso en su collar y se aseguro de que no se cayera.-Tenemos que darnos prisa.-Dijo y luego la pantera se fue volando rápidamente.

 

 

Fin del flash back

 

 

-Me escape con ayuda de Kuro.-Resumió en una frase todo lo que había pasado.-No te preocupes mamá se encargara de todo.-Dijo sonriente la chica.

 

-¿Vanessa? ¿De qué se encargara? ¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó el mestizo sin entender de que hablaba la menor.

 

-Ya lo veras, sevy.-Expresó con una gran sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma: Oh no, mi pobre luck ¿Qué le a hecho su horrible padre?
> 
>  
> 
> F: A maría la tenían en un lugar horrible aislada de la civilización (tecnología) y lleno de pijo y fresitas que cruel…y luck ¿Qué a pasado con luck? ¿Bajo que amenaza lo tendrá su padre y en donde?
> 
>  
> 
> M: Ahora se volvieron defensoras de los tepes. Déjenme recordarles que ustedes eran de las primeras que querían linchar a mi luck, en especial tu, nee-chan (¬.¬)
> 
>  
> 
> Ma: Unm….Bu…bueno eso era antes de saber la verdad
> 
>  
> 
> F: cierto es tu culpa por hacernos pensar mal del podre luck -3-
> 
>  
> 
> M: pero así es mas interesante o lo es para mi. El ver como reaccionan se me hace muy entretenido (^w^) 
> 
>  
> 
> MaF: (¬_¬)*-_-
> 
>  
> 
> M: Bien debo darle merito a naruhi von bielefeld pues en algún momento intuyo lo del padre de luck, aunque después se dejo llevar y dijo que cruciaria al pobre luck (^.^)
> 
>  
> 
> jajaja hasta el otro capi
> 
> ja ne


	22. Luchas paternales & Un amor más fuerte que cualquier encantamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Hola a todos, estoy ansiosa por terminar este fic para poder leer sus opiniones aquí les traigo otro capi, que en lo personal me gusta mucho :3

Por otro lado en… sabrá Merlín que parte del mundo era esa…

 

 

La enorme puerta de un antiguo castillo es víctima de una gran explosión que provoca que se ha pedazos, rápidamente muchos guardias aparecen a proteger el castillo.

 

 

Flash back

 

 

-Encontré esta poción desideriumpurumen una tienda, es extremamente rara y demasiado costosa. Estoy segura de que a sev le gustara.-Comentó contenta la bruja caminando por la oscura calle del Callejón Diagon junto a su esposo.-Incluso puede que intente regresarla él mismo.

 

-Sera mejor que se la llevemos mañana, ya está muy tarde y de seguro está estudiando.-Argumentó el rubio.

 

-Tienes razón, amor.-Dijo, luego su celular sonó y de inmediato contesto.-Sí… ah! detective whinterl… ya tienes la información… genial… veámonos enseguida en las tres escobas… bien, adiós.-Dijo en voz alta para que su esposo la escuchara luego colgó.-Es hora de saber que está pasando.-Expresó y su esposo asintió.

************

 

Rato después en las tres escobas…

 

 

Los Prince estaban sentados en una me y frente a ellos un duende vestido de traje negro, les paso un sobre rojo.

 

-Aquí está todo la información…resulta que la señora, Vanessa Van Tepes, se encuentra en los Estados Unidos por problemas graves en sus negocios familiares, por otra parte su hija menor, María Van Tepes se en encuentra recluida en un internado en Rumania, sobre el hijo mayor y su padre se encuentran una de sus propiedades en Sídney, Australia.-(Busquen un mapamundi para que vean la distancia de estos 3 lugares de Londres)-Hay algo importante que supongo que les interesara saber, miren esto.-Dijo el duende poniendo una revista en la mesa. Ambos hechiceros se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

 

Antoni se levantó de golpe de la mesa dejándole al detective el dinero por su trabajo, helena se levantó y se sujeto de él, el rubio saco su varita. 

 

-Invocatio inverso, Luck Van Tepes.-(invocación invertida) Conjuro y desaparecieron de las 3 escobas para reaparecer en Australia a delante de las grandes puertas de madera de un solitario castillo, lejos, muy lejos de la ciudad y cualquier otra propiedad.

 

(Para que lo sepan el hechizo que te teletrasporta hacia donde esta otra persona [que tienes que ser tu conocido] necesita dos cosas importantes: La primera es saber la ubicación esta persona y la segunda es mucha magia… solo es una aclaración para que después no me pregunten ¿Por qué no lo hicieron desde un principio?)

 

Antoni había dejado de lado su clásica calma y amabilidad, ahora estaba hecho una furia pues ese muchachito había jugado con su inocente hijo, y eso era algo que jamás perdonaría. 

 

-Bombarda Máxima.-Conjuró el hechicero haciendo estallar la puerta.

 

 

Fin del flash back

 

 

Los guardias del palacio llegaron rápidamente…

 

-A un lado, estorban… Incarcerous.-Conjuró y crudezas cuerdas ataron a los guardias casi asfixiándolos hasta que quedaron inconscientes y estas desaparecieron.

 

Los hechiceros entraron al castillo, el cual estaba decorado victorianamente incluso habían armaduras con espadas y hachas decorando el salón. Mientras se adentraban más y más guardias llegaban y eran noqueados inmediatamente por el cabreado rubio. Al final del pasillo en el final (arriba) de una gran escalera se encontraba la persona que tanto habían buscado.

 

-¡Luck!-Llamaron al unisonó los molestos hechiceros. El chico los miró extrañado.

 

-¿Les conozco?-Preguntó inexpresivo.

 

-No te hagas el tonto ahora, luck.-Expresó molesta helena.

 

-No sé quiénes son y será mejor que salgan de aquí.-Respondió de forma fría y cortante.

 

Los Prince notaron que algo no estaba bien, no estaba bromeando y su actitud cambio drásticamente.

 

-Oh, luck, querido ¿Qué te han hecho?-Preguntó la bruja que maternal e instintivamente corrió escalera arriba para abrasarlo, su esposo la siguió de cerca. Pero antes que pudieran llegar hasta él una espada les bloqueó el camino, luego vieron quien la sostenía e impedía que se acercaran.-¿Otro luck?-Cuestionó la pelinegra algo asombrada pero luego lo observo más detenidamente.-No, luck jamás mostraría esa mirada tan gélida.

 

-¿Tú debes ser el responsable de todo esto? Tú eres el padre de luck-Acusó el rubio colocando a su esposa segura detrás de él mientras el apuntaba con su varita la mayor de los vampiros. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203255437163553&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Mi nombre es Dimitri Van Tepes y efectivamente tienen razón, soy el padre de luck.-Dijo frio e inexpresivo el pelirrojo. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205112505749107&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-¿Qué le has hecho a luck?-Preguntó molesta la bruja ahora también apuntándole con su varita.

 

 

Flash back

 

 

El vampiro habla por el celular con su amado, había salido de la ducha justo segundos antes de la llamada, y ahora se encontraba semidesnudo con una toalla dudada a la cintura.

 

-No es justo, ellos han sido los que han empezado.

 

-Ya lo sé, tranquilízate, amor.-Dijo mientras se acercó al armario para buscar algo de ropa.

 

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? no puedo salir de aquí… no puedo ir a verte.

 

-Está bien tal vez eso sea lo mejor.-Se le salió de los labios sin pensar mientras se vestía.

 

-¿Cómo que lo mejor? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 

-Justo eso… a mí también me hubiera encantado poder volver a verte pero…

 

-¿Pero? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué me escondes luck?

 

-Yo no podría.-Dijo ahora totalmente concentrado en la conversación. 

 

-¿No podrías qué?

 

-No podría dejarte ir otra vez… no sabes cuánto me costó dejarte ir aquella vez, de seguro que esta vez no te dejaría irte, te encerraría y lanzaría a las llaves al canal a más profundas de Venecia.-Confeso sinceramente el sangre pura, luego un sirviente entró sin tocar antes con cara de miedo, hizo unas señas y salió de inmediato.-Amor, tengo que irme, algo importante acaba de surgir.

 

 

-¿A esta hora?… casi es media noche.

 

-Amor, soy un vampiro, esta es la hora en las que hago las cosas.-Su gatito era muy perspicaz por lo que trató de despistarlo con un tono burlón.

 

-Bien pero cuídate.

 

-Lo hare… ¿sabes que te amor verdad?-Su voz aunque trata de disimularla sonaba preocupada.

 

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Claro que sé que me amas.

 

-No es nada sólo es que no quiero que lo olvides mientras estés allá.-Argumentó para que su prometido no se angustiara.

 

-No seas tonto, jamás podría olvidarlo… te amo, buenas noches.

 

-Yo también te amo, que descanses.-Se despido.

 

La llamada termino como siempre con un dulce te amo, luego dejó el celular en la cama y se visto rápidamente. Olvidando algo muy importante salió de su alcoba serio y decidido bajo hasta llegar a la sala donde su padre lo esperaba muy enojado y nada más dar un paso frente a él fue recibido con una bofeteaba que lo mando al suelo.

 

-¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre hacer semejante aberración?-De alguna forma Dimitri se había enterado de su relación y estaba dispuesto a todo para impedir que algo así pasara en su familia, luck era su primogénito varón, el mayor y el ejemplo para su hermana.-¿Tu madre y tu hermana están enteradas de esto?, pero para que lo pregunto, ¡Claro que sí!… No lo permitiré. Tu jueguito con ese tal noviecito tuyo termina ahora. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, luck? Ese tal severus Prince, no es un vampiro, es un hechicero y para el colmo un mestizo, es un hombre y lo peor ¡ ¡ES MENOR DE EDAD! ! por lo cual prácticamente te estás aprovechando, ¿Qué mal estaré pagando contigo?-Preguntó para sí mismo. Castaño ya se había levantado y como era de esperarse los sirvientes habían huido.

 

Su madre y hermana estaban se habían quedado a dormir en la mansión Prince y no eran consientes de la repentina llegada del vampiro mayor (este hombre es más viejo que Dumbledore y se le puede confundir con su hijo de 21)

 

-No me importa lo que pienses, padre.-Declaró serio el menor. Su padre se sorprendió pues su hijo jamás lo había enfrentado o desobedecido seriamente, sólo muy pocas veces y por tonterías que al final dejaba. Pero esta vez era diferente se le veía decidido a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por este supuesto enamoramiento suyo.-Severus y yo nos amamos y vamos a casarnos con o sin tu consentimiento.-Aseguró tajante dando la discusión por terminada.

 

-No seas ridículo, hijo. Ustedes se casaran sobre mi cadáver, preferiría aniquilar a toda esa familia antes de permitir esa locura.-Dijo muy molesto, lo próximo que sintió fue como rápidamente lo azotaban contra un muro y lo traspasaba. Cuando reacciono estaba en el piso del otro lado de la pared que hace sólo segundos había atravesado y su hijo estaba sobre él estrangulándolo fuertemente.

 

-Si te le acercas a mi prometido o a sus padres al menos de 200 metros te asesinare antes que des un paso más para acercárteles.-Amenazó cegado por la furia el menor y ansias de protegerles.

 

Sus facciones vampíricas habían salido a relucir temiblemente: sus colmillos sobre sus labios eran enormes y afilados, sus ojos eran de un rojo encendido y llenos de rabia y odio, su sed de sangre era casi palpable. 

Había enloquecido por completo por un simple comentario encontrar de su noviecito en un momento de sumo enojo, al reaccionar soltó el cuello de su progenitor y se incorporo.

 

-Cof cof… Ca… casi me matas por algo tan estúpido.-Acusó el pelirrojo tosiendo mientras se sostenía el cuello.

 

-Te lo advierto, aléjate de los Prince.-Fue lo único que dijo antes se correr a súper velocidad de vuelta hacia la mansión Prince.

***********

 

Dimitri se enfadó de sobremanera y ordenó a los sirvientes a quemar todo aquello que tuviera relación alguna con los Prince. Uno de los sirvientes (el que había entrado a avisarle al menor que su padre estaba en casa) entro antes que cualquier otro a la habitación del joven vampiro y toma un pequeño cofre que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama de su joven amo y lo escondió en su propia habitación.

Como había ordenado el amo de la casa todo con relación a los Prince fue eliminado esa misma noche. Luego hizo unas llamadas telefónicas y salió a compra algunas cosas.

 

************

 

 

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar y despedirse de sus amigos hechiceros, Vanessa recibió la llamada de uno de sus asistentes pidiéndole viajar enseguida a los Estados Unidos por un grave problema en los libros financieros de una de sus más grandes empresas y así lo hizo.

 

María y luck volvieron a casa y se les informó que su padre había vuelto a irse de viaje. Lo que tranquilizó al mayor de los hermanos. Uno de los sirvientes les ofreció té, y ambos lo tomaron. Segundos después maría cayó inconsciente en el luego.

 

-¿Qué rayos tenía ese té?-Preguntó molesto pues él comenzaba a ver borroso, luego una figura familiar se acercó con dos frasquitos diferentes en las manos.-¿Qué diablos nos hiciste, padre?-Preguntó para luego también perder el conocimiento.

 

Su padre los vio ahí tirados, luego arrojó los dos frascos a la chimenea encendida destruyendo la evidencia. Los Prince eran una plaga y él no permitiría que afectaran a su familia, por lo que puso bastante distancia entre todos hasta culminar con su plan.

Mando a maría a un internado en Rumania en donde estaría totalmente incomunicada, a su esposa a EEUU donde tardaría meses en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta ya ser muy tarde y él mismo se llevaría a luck al lugar más alejado de ese mestizo que pudiera para luego comprometerlo con una vampiresa pura, después de que él se casaran nada podría separarlos aunque después su familia llore, brinque y patalee nada podrían hacer.

 

Cuando los sirvientes arreglaron las maletas de su joven amo, el mismo sirviente entro el cofrecito en una de ellas pero esta vez tenía un hechizo mágico el cual no se podrá abrir o destruir hasta que le dijera la palabra clave, también a María le había enviado a Kuro, su mascota. 

(Claro que sin permiso de su amo, pues el gatito mágico de la señorita contaba como algo relacionado con los Prince pero los sirvientes no se lo dirían). 

 

Fin del flash back

 

 

-¿Qué le has hecho a luck?-Preguntó molesta la bruja ahora también apuntándole con su varita.

 

-Es algo que ustedes los hechiceros llaman… Poción del olvido.-Confesó sin ningún tipo remordimiento.-Luck, ve a tu alcoba, ahora. Yo me encargare de nuestras molestas y destructivas visitas.-Declaró el mayor, su hijo no dijo nada y sólo se retiro como le habían ordenado.

 

-Luck, cariño, espera.-Helena trató de acercarse pero fue levemente herida en el antebrazo, realmente sólo fue un rasguño pero rasgo la manga de su vestido y le hizo sangrar levemente.-¡Auch!-Exclamó adolorida la bruja colocando la mano contraria en la herida.

 

-Infeliz, ¿Cómo te atreves a herir a mi esposa?... ¡SECTUM!-Conjuró pero el vampiro lo esquivo con agilidad saltando hacia el piso de abajo, no tanto así la pobre pared detrás de este la cual se hizo polvo.-Helena, ve por Luck y llévatelo de aquí, ¡AHORA!-Ordenó y de inmediato su esposa salió corriendo en busca del joven vampiro.

 

-No tienen derecho a llegarse a mi hijo.-Reclamó molesto el vampiro.

 

-Me importa un rábano lo que digas… Piertotum Locomotor.-Conjuró y todas las armaduras cobraron vida y atacaron con sus armas al vampiro.

************

 

 

La bruja llego hasta la habitación del menor y lo vio sentado en el borde de su cama con un pequeño alhajero el cual intentaba abrir sin éxito. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205115179375946&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Luck, querido, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó acercándose hasta la cama.

 

-¿Usted es quien esta herida y me pregunta si estoy bien?-Cuestionó mirando la cara de preocupación de la mujer.

 

-No te preocupes te sacaremos de aquí y cuando te recuperes iremos a rescatar a maría.-Dijo la pelinegra el menor la miro detenidamente.

 

-¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente? ¿Por qué me parecen tan conocidos? ¿Y qué está pasando?-Interrogó levantándose de su cama.

 

-Habrá que hacer una poción memorizarte, de eso no habrá problemas, sev es el mejor en hacer pociones, sin dudas estarás bien en unos días… Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que irnos de inmediato.-Contestó bruja. Helena iba a sostener la mano del castaño para conjurar el hechizo para volver a Inglaterra, pero el vampiro gruño agresivamente y luego salto hacia atrás quedando a unos metros de la pelinegra.-¿Qué te pasa, luck?-Luego la mujer notó el cofre que el menor pura sangre sostenía recelosamente.-¿Un alhajero? Cariño, yo no voy a quitártelo, sólo necesito tu mano para la transportación.-Aclaró acercándose nuevamente.-Es hora de irnos, sev debe de estar pensando cosas que no son y debe de estar sufriendo por eso.-Dijo entristecida y preocupa su madre.

 

-¿Sev?

 

-Sí, mi hijo, tu prometido. Sé que no podrás recordarlo hasta te tomes la poción por eso es necesario que lo hagas cuanto antes y para eso tenemos que irnos.-Aclaró.

 

-¿Sev sufre? ¿Mi prometido? ¡¡Aaarg!!-Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo al joven vampiro caer de rodillas al suelo soltando el cofre.

 

-¡Luck, cariño!-Helena se acercó rápidamente a socorrerlo.

 

El castaño estaba arrodillado en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas, era víctima de terribles punzadas en la cabeza, sentía como se la estuvieran taladrando, era un dolor insoportable. Sus recuerdos estaban volviendo de golpe arremolinándose en su mente, memorias de la persona que le habían obligado a olvidar, la misma persona que lo era todo para el joven sangre pura…

 

-Te… te dije que no me llamaras así tonto, mi nombre es Severus Prince.

 

-Es un nombre muy pesado para un chico tan lindo como tú… mi querido GA-TI-TO.

……………………..

-Déjame ir, maldito vampiro acosador… me estas escuchando detente de una maldita vez… de acuerdo perdón, detente… LUCK.

-Estoy feliz, es la primera vez que dices mi nombre.

…………………………..

-Realmente tengo que estar enfermo.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tienes?

\- Síndrome de Estocolmo.

-Eso me alegra, espero que no tenga cura.

…………………

-Conmigo podrá hacer lo que quiera… pero a él no lo toca.

\-----------

-Sí, mamá, aunque sea un vampiro, un hombre o lo que sea ME GUSTA MUCHISIMO.

……………………….

-Jajaja, no seas tonto. ¿Cómo crees que permitiría que enceraran a mi novio en semejante lugar?… vine por las vacaciones y termine consiguiendo un novio celoso y sobreprotector…. ¿de qué sonríes?

-Me llamaste tu novio dos veces, eso me hace increíblemente feliz.

……………….……

-Así es, gracias.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por hacer mi primera vez única e inolvidable.

-Tonto, yo soy el único que debería agradecer por dejarme ser el primero y por serlo para mí.

-Cierto, soy tu primer chico.

-No, te equivocas.

-Y… yo pensé que yo era…

-No eres sólo mi primero, eres el primero en todo. Eres y será siempre mi primer chico, eres la única persona con quien no he tenido sexo he hecho el amor, y eres mi primer y único amor.

………………..

-Ti amo, sei il mio dolce gattino, voi siete la luce nella mia buia e solitaria vita... il mio amore eterno .

-Yo… ahh también te amo…te amo más que a nada…aaah.

-Il mio amore per sempre insieme.

-Po… por siempre.

………………….

-Esa es una parte de tu regalo.

-Esto es…

-Sí, es de ese día…yo mismo lo hice pero si no te…

-Se encanta, gracias es perfecto… me lo pones.

………………………

-Soy feliz por tenerte a mi lado y no quiero separarme de ti mientras viva… este es mi propio regalo para mi…tal vez suene un poco apresurado pero… Severus Prince ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí, sí quiero.

-Gracias, gatito, me haces el hombre más feliz de este planeta y prometo hacerte inmensamente feliz y mientras yo viva nada te lastimara o faltara… no me imagino mi vida sin ti y realmente no quiero imaginarla.

………………….

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-Ya lo sabes que estoy loco por ti.

-Detente, casi entramos al túnel.

-Ya es hora de despedirnos, amor mío… ¡¡TI AMO, MIO DOLCE GATTINO!!

-¡¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, MI AMADO MURCIELAGO!!

……………..

La primera vez que hablaron, cuando se confesaron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, las veces que estuvieron juntos, su compromiso, cuando el mestizo se marcho. Tantos besos, abrazos, caricias y te amos. Todo lo que el amaba y lo hacía feliz tenía nombre y apellido… Severus Prince.

 

-Sev.-Susurro.-Severus… ¡Mi GATITO!-Gritó volviendo la realidad, el cofre se abrió por fin.

 

-Im… Imposible, rompiste el encantamiento por tu cuenta.-La pelinegra no salía de su asombro, eso era algo imposible pero el vampiro lo había logrado.

***************

 

En lo que quedaba de la sala…

 

 

Dimitri ya había acabado con las armaduras que ahora estaban desparramadas por el suelo.

 

-No podrás derrotarme, hechicero.-Se burló el vampiro.

 

-Eso crees, toma esto… ¡CRUCIO!-Conjuró el rubio. Lanzo un rayo de luz roja, este hechizo si le acertó al pelirrojo y lo torturo dolorosamente tirándolo al suelo revolcándose de dolor.

 

Pero luego sus ojos se tornaron rojos, se levantó y a velocidad vampírica llego hasta el hechicero y lo patio en el estomago. El rubio salió disparado hacia un mudo de roca solida estrechándose con esta y golpeándose fuertemente, ahora estaba herido y sangraba por la cabeza, el vampiro rápidamente lo sostuvo por el cuello.

 

-Creo que me pase un poco-Pensó el mayor levantando al hechicero con cuidado para revisarlo.-Bien, por lo menos no es nada grave.-Pensó analizándolo con la mirada. 

 

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi esposo…. ¡Volate Ascendere!-Helena y luck venían a ayudar al hechicero. 

El vampiro mayor fue elevado bruscamente del suelo obligándole a soltar al rubio, y luego fue azotado fuertemente contra el piso. El golpe fue tan fuerte que quebró el piso y lo dejó algo descolocado.

 

 

Flash Back

 

 

En la habitación del castaño…

 

 

-Sev.-Susurro.-Severus… ¡Mi GATITO!-Gritó volviendo la realidad, el cofre se abrió por fin.

 

-Im… Imposible, rompiste el encantamiento por tu cuenta.-La pelinegra no salía de su asombro, eso era algo imposible pero el vampiro lo había logrado. La pelinegra ayudo al menor a levantarse con cuidado, cuando por fin lo puso de pie pateó accidentalmente el cofre del vampiro.-¿Eso…? Eso es lo que protegías.-La bruja miraba el contenido del cofre que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, no eran más que dos pequeños objetos, insignificantes para cualquier extraño pero ella sabía lo valioso que eran para el menor.

 

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas de ternura al ver que lo que luck protegía tan celosamente. No era más que una foto del mestizo sonriendo ampliamente diciéndole que lo amaba y el collar de estrella marina que le regalo en su cumpleaños.

Inconscientemente el vampiro estaba protegiendo lo que más amaba… a su prometido. Helena sonrió dulcemente limpiándose las lagrimas que no habían caído, sin dudas no habría nadie quien amara más a su hijo de esa forma que Luck Van Tepes. 

 

-¡Helena, esta sangrado!-Exclamó alarmado el castaño que ya había dejado de estar aturdido.-Eso es cosa de mi padre ¿verdad?-Preguntó molesto.

 

-No te preocupes, sólo es un rasguño nada serio. Vamos a ayudar a Antoni.

 

-Sí.

 

Luck tomo sus cosas del suelo, guardo la foto de su amado en su bolsillo y se puso su preciado collar. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia donde se estaba librando la pelea.

 

Fin del flash back

 

 

El vampiro pelirrojo se levantó lentamente, mientras helena y luck llegaban a socorrer al rubio.

 

-Por Merlín, Cielo, estas sangrando.-Exclamó preocupada la bruja.

 

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí todavía? Te dije que te lo llevaras.

 

-No se preocupe, Antoni, ya estoy bien.-Informó el castaño ayudándolo a levantarse sirviéndole de apoyo.

 

-¿Cómo rompiste el encantamiento?-Preguntó sorprendido el hechicero mirando a su esposa.

 

-Nuestro querido yerno rompió el encantamiento por si solo.-Comunicó orgullosa la pelinegra. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203255434483486&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Eso es increíble.-Expresó Antoni genuinamente sorprendido, jamás había escuchado que nadie hubiera podido romper el encantamiento de la Poción del olvido. 

 

-Más que increíble yo diría que es muy molesto.-Expresó con gran fastidio el vampiro mayor. Luck le paso cuidadosamente a Antoni a su esposa.

 

-Yo me encargare de él.-Alegó el menor-Te lo advertí padre.-Dijo, sus ojos se tornaron de un carmesí intenso y sus colmillos crecieron. Su aura era tan fuerte que hizo estallar los cristales de todo el lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma: Falta poco snape no te preocupes ヽ(*¬*)ノ 
> 
> F: Vamos luck te puedes (^.^) 
> 
> M: Tú no lo incites…No han aprendido a no juzgar antes de saber toda la historia (¬_¬)
> 
> MaF: ¿De que hablas? (o.0) (ó_ò) 
> 
> M: Ask olvídenlo…ya lo verán en el próximo capi (^w^)


	23. Intervenciones & Disculpas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya nos acercamos al final de este fic y la feliz pareja tal vez jamás se espere los problemas que se avecinan

Dimitri estaba ligeramente recostado de una pared, se despego de ella y de repente una de las enormes hachas que estaban tiradas en el suelo le paso a centímetros de su rostro clavándose en la pared de roca solida. 

 

-¡Tu oponente seré yo, Dimitri Van Tepes!-Anunció una voz furiosa. Los ojos del vampiro mayor se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa, todos se quedaron pasmados al ver quien casi le había cortado la cabeza al pelirrojo.

 

-¡VANNESSA!-Nombraron sorprendidos los adultos.

 

-¡MAMÁ!-Exclamó luck tan sorprendido como los demás.

 

La castaña miró a sus amigos y a su hijo, posteriormente a su esposo, quien era el más impactado de todos. Jamás había visto siquiera levemente enojada a su siempre amable y sonriente esposa y ahora sus facciones vampíricas estaban al máximo: sus ojos verdes ahora eran como rubíes líquidos, sus colmillos le sobresalían y su aura era tremendamente amenazante. A paso lento pero seguro se fue acercando a su pelirrojo. 

 

-Me mentiste con problemas que realmente jamás existieron, me alejaste de mis hijos, encerraste a mi hijita en un internado en ese infierno congelado donde aún creen que están en la edad media, te llevaste a mi hijo y quien sabe que le hiciste para comprometerlo, de seguro rompiste el corazón de Severus e incluso heriste a mis amigos.-Mencionó uno a uno los actos realizados por su esposo hasta estar frente a él y luego le dio una bofetada que le volteó la cara al mayor.-¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de controlar las vidas de los demás? ¿Quién diablos te crees para herir a todos?-Cuestionó mientras sus ojos volvían hacer de un hermoso verde esmeralda y derramaba lagrimas. 

 

-Vanessa, yo no…

 

-Cállate, Dimitri Van Tepes, no quiero oírte.-Expresó realmente dolida la vampiresa.

 

-Mamá, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?-Preguntó el castaño.

 

\- De algún modo María logro escapar del internado y me envió una carta con kuro… a esta hora ya debe de estar en Hogwarts con Severus.-Informó un poco más calmada la castaña.-Y tú ya deberías estar allí también, hijo, Severus ya debió haber se enterado de tu compromiso y debe de estar devastado.-Argumentó su madre.

 

-No lo animes a hacer las cosas mal, Vanessa.-Regañó su esposo.

 

-Tú no entiendes nada, Dimitri, Luck y Severus se aman profundamente. Te lo advierto si intentas hacer algo más para separarlos tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.-Amenazó seria y firme su mujer.

 

-Sabes que yo jamás los heriría.-Afirmó sinceramente el mayor.

 

-Ya nos has lastimado a todos… Las heridas más dolorosas no son las físicas.-Dijo la ojiverdosos. El pelirrojo vio la mirada entristecida de todos y supo que lo que había hecho para lo que él pensaba que protegía a su familia solo la había dañado. 

 

-Luck, toma esto.-Dijo le pelinegra entregándole un frasco que tenia entre su vestido.-Esta Poción se llama desiderium purum(deseo puro), si la bebes cumplirá tu deseo, siempre y cuando sea puro de corazón.-Informó la bruja.-Úsala… nosotros iremos a San Mungo.-Finalizó la mujer.

 

-¿Estarán bien?-Preguntó el menor.

 

-Claro, unos rasguños como estos no son nada para nosotros… Somos Prince después de todo.-Dijo Antoni con una sonrisa de suficiencia, helena sonrió también. 

 

-Bien… Padre, hay algo que tienes que saber, sin importar lo que hagas siempre estaré unido a Severus porque él y yo estamos comprometidos de la forma vampírica.-Informó sorprendiendo a sus padres.

 

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó su madre.

 

-Sí, así es.-Afirmó orgulloso el castaño.

 

-¿Qué es el compromiso vampírico?-Preguntó la bruja.

 

-Es cuando ambos prometidos beben levemente la sangre del otro. Es una muy antigua tradición la cual ya casi no es recordada, pero hace el compromiso inquebrantable.-Informó la castaña.

 

-Así es, por lo tanto no le compromiso que se me impuso no es válido.-Aclaró el joven vampiro.

 

-El compromiso vampírico es un pacto en el que dos almas se juran amarse hasta la muerte, por lo tanto quien inicia el trato, que sin dudas ha sido el idiota de mi hijo, une su vida con su pareja, aun sabiendo que la vida de un hechicero es mucho más corta que la de un vampiro sangre pura.-Argumentó el pelirrojo.

 

-¿Qué significa eso?-Preguntó Antoni.

 

-Que el alargara la vida de su pareja a cambio de acortar la suya, y cuando su pareja muera él también lo hará.-Aclaró el mayor.

 

Los hechiceros miraron sorprendidos a su yerno. Cada vez que pensaban que el amor del vampiro hacía su hijo no podría ser mayor, el chico rompía todas las expectativas y les demostraba que su amor no podía ser medido. El joven vampiro los miro y les sonrió luego se tomo toda la poción. 

 

-Hasta luego.-Se despidió y desapareció ante sus ojos.

 

-¿Se supone que desaparecería?-Preguntó la castaña algo preocupada.

 

-Si estuvieras tanto tiempo lejos del amor de tu vida y luego de todo eso te enteraras que está sufriendo, ¿Qué harías?-Preguntó Antoni sonriendo.

 

-El deseo puro de su corazón fue a reunirse con su amado.-Dijo la sonriente bruja abrazando a su esposo. La castaña sonrió y el pelirrojo se dejó caer sentado en el suelo.

 

-Esto no está bien. Ellos son hombre, no son ni siquiera de la misma raza, y lo más importante, uno aún es casi un niño que no sabe lo que quiere, ¿Cómo pueden permitir y apoyar esto?-Cuestionó el mayor a los Prince y a su esposa.

 

-A pesar de ser jóvenes nuestros hijos saben perfectamente lo que quieren. Aunque trata de negárselo a sí mismo sabe que ellos se aman realmente.-Explicó el rubio sentándose en el suelo al lado de su esposa.

 

-Usted mismo lo ha visto, su hijo pelearía contra el mundo entero por el amor que le tiene al nuestro y estoy segura que ganaría. No podríamos esperar nada más, esos dos nacieron para estar juntos y no habrá barrera que se los impida.-Argumentó helena recostando su cabeza del hombro de su hechicero.

 

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.-Expreso la castaña sentándose también.-Tú también lo has entendido, ¿cierto? https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205112505229094&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Aunque vaya en contra de todas las tradiciones y leyes con las que hemos sido criados, tengo que darles la razón. Ya he comprobado que lo que luck siente no es un mero capricho ni el deseo de una aventura que vaya contra todo sino amor verdadero. Ni siquiera yo puedo estar en contra eso, tradiciones o no, de por medio.

 

-¿No hay algo más que tengas que decirnos a todos?-Su esposo lo miraba fijamente de manera acusadora.

 

-Yo… siento haber ocasionado todo esto, pensé que hacia lo correcto pero me equivoque. No espero que me perdonen pero aun así me disculpo.-Confesó el mayor.

 

-Te perdonamos.-Dijo helena dejando muy sorprendido al pelirrojo.

 

-Pero cause todo este lio e incluso los herí.-Dijo con gran culpa.

 

-Pensaste que luck sólo estaba juagando con nuestro hijo, quien es menor, y creíste que Vanessa y maría cumplían sus caprichos, por lo que lo alejaste y pretendiste arreglar las cosas que pensaste estaban mal, protegiste a tu familia e incluso a nuestro Severus de la forma en que creíste la mejor. Pero te equivocaste en juzgar y menospreciar los sentimientos de tu propio hijo, y déjame decirte que tus métodos son muy poco ortodoxos y exagerados.-Comentó el rubio.

 

-Tienes razón.-Le pelirrojo sonrió levemente pero con sinceridad. Su esposa lo observo complacida.

 

-Todavía te queda pedirles perdón a nuestros hijos y a Severus.-Informó la castaña.

 

-Luck debe de odiarme y no lo culparía tampoco se lo recriminaría ni a su novio, ambos tienen razones para hacerlo.-Dijo entristecido el vampiro.

 

-No cometas el mismo error dos veces, amor. No hagas conclusiones por ti mismo. Nuestro hijo está molesto pero no te odia y Severus tiene un corazón de oro, lo sabrás cuando lo conozcas, ambos son buenos chicos y te perdonaran.-Argumentó la castaña.

 

-Vanessa, tiene razón.-Afirmó Antoni.

 

-Ya que todo está bien y las cosas están como deberían, demos una vuelta por San Mungo para curar nuestras heridas.-Dijo helena levantándose.-Tú también Dimitri. Estoy segura que el cruciatus de mi esposo sigue causándote dolor y mi pequeño conjuro debió romperte varias costillas, eres quien está en peores condiciones aunque no lo aparentes.-Argumentó la bruja.

 

-No es necesario, no moriré por algo así.-Comentó el pelirrojo levantándose y ayudando a su esposa a hacer lo mismo.

 

-Aun así, no tienes que cargar con el dolor si podemos ir a San Mungo y eliminarlo en unos minutos.-Helena estaba decidida.

 

-Ni siquiera intentes contradecirla, mi esposa es demasiado testaruda como para dar su brazo a torcer, terminaría noqueándote con algún hechizo y arrastrándote de todas formas.-Explicó el rubio ya de pie.

 

El vampiro no encontró manera de disuadir eso así que sólo suspiro resignado. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, desde ahora su vida se vería afectada por aquellas extrañas pero simpáticas personas que pronto serian parte de su familia, o más bien ya lo eran sólo que él no lo sabía.

Sin más que poder decir los cuatro desaparecieron y aparecieron en San Mungo rápidamente fueron atendidos y curados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F: Hay esta otra vez. Ese poder sobre humano que tienes para volver a los malos los buenos y viceversa (¬_¬)
> 
> Ma: No sería ella si no lo hiciera *-_-
> 
> M: es que no puedo evitarlo
> 
> Bueno gracias por leer este capi, dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos luego
> 
> Bye bye (^w^)


	24. Redención & El amor siempre es la respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luck ya está en camino pero…¿Qué hará si severus no quiere verlo?
> 
> ¿Qué hará sev para no hacerlo? ¿Y cuál será la reacción de los demás?

En hogwarts… 

 

 

Dumbledore se enteró de que maría estaba en la alcoba de los chicos y los mando a llamar, después de que maría explicó (amenazo al director) a su manera, el anciano los mando devuelta a su dormitorio. Sirius se enteró y fue a espiar.

 

-¿Qué se te ha perdido, Black?-Preguntó Tom con sarcasmo.

 

-Iba a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno.-Se excusó el gryffindor.

 

-¿A las dos de la madrugada?-Cuestionó incrédulo Lucius.

 

-¿Es eso acaso un crimen?-Contraatacó el animago canino.

 

-No es el momento para estar discutiendo, es tarde y debemos de irnos a dormir.-Argumentó el pelinegro.-Vamos, maría.

 

-¿Y esa niñita quién es?-Preguntó el azabache.

 

-Cuida tus palabras, chucho, no soy ninguna niñita… Mi nombre es María Van Tepes y tengo 13.-Se presentó molesta la pelirroja.

 

-Van Tepes.-Ese apellido molesto de sobre manera a Black.-Entonces eres familiar de ese sujeto…Luck Van Tepes.-Pronunció sin hacer ningún tipo de reparo en ocultar su odio.

 

A María le bastó analizar rápidamente la situación, la manera en la que pronunciaba nombre de su querido hermano y la forma tan peculiar que miraba a su cuñado.

 

-Así es soy su hermana, y por lo tanto la cuñada de mi sevy.-Confirmó con mucho orgullo la vampiresa, y como ella quería, el gryffindor se enojo muchísimo, pero antes que cualquiera pudiera corregirla.

 

De la nada apareció nuestro vampiro favorito delante del mestizo menor.

 

-Lu… luck.-El menor de los slytherins estaba muy sorprendió pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más el vampiro lo sostuvo por la cintura y lo besó apasionadamente.

 

-Ya estabas tardando mucho, hermano.-Regañó levemente feliz la pelirroja. Los otros 3 espectadores no les hacía nada de gracia.

 

Cuando el beso termino ambos estaban sin aliento. El castaño lo miró fijamente, recreándose con poder tenerle así de cerca, por poder contemplarle y besarle después de tanto tiempo.

 

-Severus, amor mío, mi dulce gatito, que feliz me hace el poder verte otra vez.-El vampiro no cabía en su felicidad. Entonces el hechicero reacciono y lo empujo separándose del abrazo. 

 

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, luck? ¿Y por qué me besas?-Preguntó molesto el mestizo.

 

-¿Qué por qué?... María no le has dicho.-Regañó su hermano mirándola.

 

-A mi no me regañes, yo he hecho demasiado ya. Lo mío eran sólo suposición, tú eres quien tenía que contarle la verdad.-Alegó la menor cruzando los brazos.

 

Nadie comprendía las divagaciones que los hermanos tenían en su pequeña charla privada, pero el mestizo sabía una cosa, no podía estar más tiempo junto al vampiro porque se derrumbaría otra vez, sus lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos, rápidamente saco su varita. 

 

-Fidelio.-Conjuró.-Elijo como mi guardián a Tom Marvolo Riddle.-El pelinegro termino al encantamiento luego sacó el frasco de Poción Velsotit que aún conservaba.-Yo… yo no puedo estar aquí más tiempo, perdónenme.-Se disculpó antes de salir corriendo a una velocidad sobre humana.

 

-Espera, amor.-Luck iba a seguirlo. 

 

-Expulso.-Conjuró Riddle haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared.-No te permitiré acercártele, maldito malnacido.-Dijo molesto. María de inmediato se puso en posición de ataque.

 

-No te metas en esto, maría.-Ordenó su hermano mientras se levantaba.-No importa lo que me hagan, no impedirán que lo encuentre.-Afirmó serio.

 

-Él mismo conjuro el fidelio, jamás podrás encontrarlo.-Informó serio el rubio. Los vampiros se dieron cuenta de que no podían sentirlo u olerlo. 

 

-No te permitiré acercártele… ¡CRUCIO!-Tom estaba furioso, luck ni siquiera intento esquivarlo, el crucio le dio de lleno tirándolo nuevamente al piso retorciéndose.-¡ ¡TÚ FUISTE EL RESPONSABLE! !… ¡ ¡LO DESTRUISTE, NO TE PERMITIRÉ LASTIMARLO OTRA VEZ!!… ¡ ¡CRUCIO! !

 

-Aaaarg.-Luck estaba siendo torturado.

 

-¡ ¡Basta! ! deja en paz a mi hermano ¡Él no tuvo la culpa!-Gritó maría desesperada.

 

-No me importa. Él fue quien lastimo a mi hermanito, ustedes no sufrieron al verlo como estaba antes… ¡Expulso!-Tom se desquitaba toda la furia de sintió al ver a su hermanito lastimado a tal punto que no reaccionaba, eso hizo que odiara profundamente causante de su sufrimiento.

 

-Severus no hablo por semanas, no comía o bebía si no le obligamos, no reaccionaba, era como si no estuviera vivo, fue horrible verlo así y no te permitiremos volver a lastimarlo.-Expresó lucius triste y molesto a partes iguales. Al saber eso los corazones de ambos vampiros se destrozaron al imaginarlo.-Cuando por fin casi volvió a ser el mismo de antes, tú regresas y lo entristeces otra vez… ¡ ¡ASCENDIO! !-El rubio también le guardaba rencor al vampiro, elevó en el aire para dejarlo caer bruscamente al suelo.-Si alguna vez sentiste lo más mínimo por él, déjalo en paz.

 

-Pueden descargar todo su enojo pues inconscientemente yo he sido el responsable de su sufrimiento, pero... -Luck se levantó y los miro fijamente.-Jamás les permitiré poner en tela de juicio mi amor por él, ni tampoco me alejare de él.-Dijo su expresión decidida y sincera sorprendió a la pareja de slytherins.

 

-Mi hermano no tuvo la culpa, mi padre le hizo algo de lo contrario nunca se alejaría de sevy y mucho menos lo engañaría.-Comentó seria la menor, la pareja vio que ambos parecían decir la verdad. 

 

-¿Qué se supone que te hizo tu padre?-Pregunto el rubio bajando su varita.

 

-Menciono algo llamado… Poción del olvido.-Contestó el castaño. Los hechiceros de inmediato supieron a que se refería.

 

-Ya veo… Tom, dile en donde esta severus.-Ordenó más pedir el ojiceleste.

 

-¿Cómo sabes que no esté mintiendo?-Cuestionó molesto. Lucius se puso delante del vampiro mirando a los ojos de su pareja.

 

-Porque creo que sus palabras son sinceras.-Contestó abrazándole colgándosele del cuello.-porque cuando vio a sev lo miro de la misma amorosa forma con la que me miras a mi.-Le susurró el rubio al oído. Eso dejó sin defensas al mestizo mayor, quien de inmediato bajó su varita, ¿Cómo refutarle esos argumentos? ¿No sería como negar sus propios sentimientos?

 

-Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, Lucius tiene razón. Al parecer eres el único que podría hacer que nuestro principito volviera a ser el mismo… Severus, no puede salir del perímetro de la escuela porque esta hechizado por el director, ahora está en el bosque en donde tómanos clases de Cuidados de criaturas mágicas. Ten cuidado, al parecer la ninja que cuida de él le acompaña y te mataría sin dudarlo.-Comentó el pelinegro.

 

-Gracias, les prometo traerlo devuelta.-Prometió.

 

-Una cosa más… Si vuelves a hacer llorar a mi hermanito, no sobrevivirás para contarlo.-Amenazó serio el slytherin mayor. Los dos vampiros sonrieron, se notaba que esos dos chicos querían como a un hermano a su prometido/cuñado.

 

-Jamás lo haría.-Afirmó.

 

María abrió una de las grandes ventanas del pasillo y luck hizo aparecer sus grandes alas de murciélago, de apariencia lúgubres y elegantes, finas y oscuras.

 

-Vete ya, y reconcíliate con mi sevy.-Ordenó la pelirroja sonriente. Su hermano asistió y salió volando a gran velocidad.

 

Sirius estuvo todo el tiempo observando todo sin decir una palabra y así mismo se fue devuelta a su dormitorio. No podía hacer nada, no tenía el derecho… la última palabra la tendría el pelinegro.

**************

 

 

En el oscuro y frio bosque (3 Am)…

 

 

Severus era consolado por natura, quien le cantaba mientras lo abrazaba maternalmente. Luck aterrizo a unos pocos metros de ellos. 

 

-Amor, escúchame, por favor.-Pidió el castaño acercándose pero una enorme raíz salió del suelo impidiéndole avanzar.

 

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-Preguntó el menor limpiándose las lagrimas.

 

-No, por favor, no llores, mi gatito.-Pidió dando un paso al frente pero una raíz le dio un fuerte latigazo lanzándolo contra un gran árbol.

 

-¡ ¡NO LO LASTIMES! !-Suplicó preocupado el mestizo. La peli verdosa lo miro.-Por favor no lo lastimes.-Dijo más calmado.-Luck, vete por favor.-Pidió casi en un susurro sin mirarle a los ojos.

 

El castaño se levantó con algo de dificultad pues había sido apaleado por todos desde que llegó a esa escuela. 

 

-No lo hare, no volveré a dejarte… Por favor, escúchame.-Suplicó serio el vampiro.-Si tus amigos me dejaron acercarme a ti después de azotarme contra todo el pasillo y los muros de tu escuela, ¿No crees que merezco que me escuches?

 

-Natura, déjanos solos, por favor.-Pidió serenamente.-Si te necesito te llamare de inmediato.-Alegó. La chica lo miró dudosa luego desapareció entre los arboles.-Bien, tienes 5 minutos.-Informó inexpresivamente.

 

-No seas tan frio conmigo, yo…

 

-4minutos 58 segundos.

 

-De acuerdo, te contare todo… mi padre uso en mí algo llamado Poción del olvido para que me olvidara de ti y de tus padres, luego me llevo a Australia y me comprometió con una chica a quien ni siquiera conozco. Tus padres se enteraron y fueron a rescatarme pero mi padre se los impidió, después de que Helena te nombrara pude recordarlo todo; tus padres combatieron contra el mío por lo que ahora están heridos pero no te preocupes tiempo después llego mi madre a ayudarnos, luego de más confortamientos mi padre se supo que era imposible separarme de ti puesto a que estamos comprometidos vampíricamente y eso anula mi compromiso forzado con aquella chica. Helena me dio una poción llamada desiderium purum y aparecí en el único lugar en que mi corazón deseaba estar… A tu lado.-Confesó el mayor. El slytherin no salía de su asombro. El vampiro llegó rápidamente al frente de su gatito.-¿Sabes? mientras estaba sin mis recuerdos me sentía vacío, era como si me hubieran arrancado lo más importante para mí, sólo me limitaba a seguir ordenes porque no me importaba lo que hicieran conmigo sólo me dedicaba a cuidar de un pequeño cofrecito, el cual protegía con mi vida aun cuando jamás pude abrirlo. Cuando Helena trato de rescatarme y toco el cofre me puse a agresivo y a la defensiva… -Explicó casi sin pomar tiempo para respirar.-¿Sabes cuál era su contenido?-Preguntó tomando la mano de su amado, quien negó con la cabeza confundido. Luck con su mano libre saco de su bolsillo la foto y con la otra llevó la mano de su gatito a su cuello posándola sobre su collar.-Lo único que protegería sin importarme nada más… eres tú y este collar que represente nuestro amor.-Afirmó tiernamente.

 

-¿A mí?-El vampiro asintió y el menor dejo escapar lágrimas de felicidad antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su amado murciélago que lo recibió felizmente.-Cuando vi tu foto con esa chica y me entere de tu compromiso quede devastado.-Confesó con voz quebradiza luck lo aparto un poco para poder verlo a los ojos. 

 

-Lo siento tanto, amor mío, jamás he querido causarte dolor alguno y el saber que te hice sufrir de esa forma de parte el alma. Nunca dejare que vuelvas a sentirte triste o afligido por mi causa, te lo rugo.-El castaño estaba decidido a nunca más volver lastimar a su amado, luego se fijó en que su hechicero no tenia puesta su sortija de compromiso.-¿La sortija?… Debiste haberte desecho de ella cuando pensaste que te había engañado… Descuida te comprare otra.-Dijo algo triste el sangre pura.

 

-Cuando entere de eso me dolía el verla pero no pude tirarla porque a pesar de todo fue un preciado regalo de la persona que más ame y amaría en toda mi vida.-Dijo mientras desabotonaba los dos primeros botones de su camisa para dejar a la vista un fino collar en el cual colgaba su anillo.-Sin importar nada, era lo único que me unía a ti y por lo tanto es mi posesión más valiosa.-Expresó quitándose el collar y mostrándoselo a su vampiro. Este sonrió feliz, tomó la sortija y se arrodilló como hace algún tiempo atrás lo había hecho al pedirle matrimonio.

 

-Hace tiempo te dije “no me imagino mi vida sin ti y realmente no quiero imaginarla”. Ya lo he sentido en carne propia y jamás quisiera volverá pasar lo mismo…Preferiría morir mil veces que vivir mil años sin haberte conocido.-Volvió a colocar la sortija, hecho esto, la besó con devoción. Después se levanto lo tomo por la cintura y lo besó a él, lo besó de manera apasionada pero amorosa que tanto deseaban.

 

El animago se colgó de su cuello y correspondió el beso de la misma manera. El pura sangre lo soltó un instante tan sólo para sostenerlo de las caderas y alzarlo haciéndolo que lo abrazara con sus piernas sin separarse ni un segundo del beso. Severus enredo una de sus manos en el largo cabello castaño de su prometido y con la otra acaricio. No podían contenerse más, se separaron del beso casi sin aliento.

 

-Volvamos a mi dormitorio.-Exclamó ansioso el menor bajando al suelo pero al ver a su murciélago noto su forma vampírica desatada, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus colmillos le sobresalían. El slytherin se estremeció por completo al ver esa mirada y lo supo de inmediato… había despertado a la bestia.

 

-No puedo esperar.-El vampiro a una velocidad con la cual el hechicero no pudo ni mover un musculo, rasgo por completo la ropa del menor desnudándolo en el microsegundo. El pelinegro sintió el frio de la madrugada golpear su desprotegido cuerpo.-Precioso, como siempre.-Exclamó mirando con cuidado el esbelto y delicado cuerpo de su amante, se alejo para poder obsérvalo detenidamente.

 

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Bromeó con una sonrisita picarona mientras giraba lentamente para complacer a su amante. Luck lo detuvo sosteniendo por las caderas mientras estaba de espaldas a él. 

 

-Más que nada.-Ronroneó en su oído acercándolo por completo a él. El mestizo pudo sentir a la perfección en su trasero la ansiosa erección de su vampiro cautiva en los pantalones de este. El mayor imitó una embestida entre los glúteos de su gatito.

 

-Aaah.-El animago perdió también el control. Un instinto que desconocía se desató dándole rienda suelta a la pasión, escapó del agarre de su prometido y se da la vuelta.

 

Trata de desabotonar el primer botón de la camisa de luck pero por sus ansiosos y torpes movimientos no lo logra. Molesto y excitado de un fuerte tirón arranca salvajemente todos botones y luego hace lo mismo con el botón del pantalón, rápidamente lo baja junto con la ropa interior y se arrodilla quedando a la altura del imponente miembro, sin más lo engulle con gula. 

 

-Aaah.-Gruñó excitado. El mestizo estaba totalmente entregado a su labor cuando lo obligaron a detenerse y a acostarse en el frio suelo.-No puedo esperar más.-Expresó tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener su bestia interna, ese animal dentro de él que le gritaba que lo embistiera sin misericordia, pero con un esfuerzo sobrenatural trató de callar a su bestia interna. Iba a lubricar algunos de sus dedos pero esta vez quien fue severus quien lo detuvo. 

 

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar un segundo más… Hazme tuyo hasta… romperme.-Casi rogó el hechicero con ojos suplicantes destrozando por completo la conciencia de su murciélago quien sin más tomo las piernas del menor para ponerlas en sus hombros y entrar de lleno en él.-Aaaaaaah.-Sus lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin su consentimiento, la intrusión fue increíblemente dolorosa pero a la vez tan placentera.

 

Después de tanto tiempo estando separados y el infierno que habían vivido ambos, estar así de unidos era lo único que deseaban, no le importaba en lo absoluto ser desgarrado por completo si era su amado quien lo provocaba.

 

-Severus.-Llamó bebiendo gentilmente sus lágrimas.-Lo siento.-Se disculpó, el sangre pura había vuelto en si al sentir con su súper desarrollado sentido del olfato el olor de la sangre de su gatito.-Yo no… -fue silenciado por el dedo de su amado sobre sus labios.

 

-Por favor, no te disculpes, yo he pedido esto y no me arrepiento por ello… soy increíblemente feliz de tenerte unido a mi otra vez, te amo.-Dijo regalándole una bella sonrisa.

 

Su prometido lo contempló como hipnotizado por la bella de su amado: sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y su hermosa sonrisa resplandecía. Se había quedado por completo sin palabras mientras en sus adentros agradecía haber podido encontrar a un ser tan puro y hermoso con el cual pasar el resto de su vida.

El vampiro desplegó sus enormes alas, besó tranquila y amorosamente sus labios. Los cubrió a ambos escondiéndolos de cualquier criatura que pudiera habitar ese bosque, pues el acto de su mutua entrega y profundo amor no debía ser visto por nadie excepto ellos.

 

-Te amo más que a mi vida.-Declaró mirándolo a los ojos. El pelinegro poso sus manos en las mejillas de su murciélago y le dio otra bella sonrisa.

 

-Yo también te amo más a mi vida Luck Van Tepes.-Correspondió derramando lagrimas de felicidad.

 

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Severus Prince?-Preguntó nuevamente luck mirándolo amorosamente a los ojos.

 

-Sí, sí quiero.-Respondió sintiendo la misma desbordante alegría que la primera vez.

 

Ambos se abrasaron fuertemente compartiendo un tierno y amoroso beso. Bajo la discreta protección de las alas del vampiro hicieron el amor lentamente entregándose todo el uno del otro. Ahogando el dolor de la lejanía con el placer de estar juntos de nuevo, llenando sus almas de dulce satisfacción y reconstruyendo sus rotos corazones con el amor de su pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> M: Sí, hubiera sido un buen final pero me falta a razón principal para hacer este fic
> 
> Ma: ¿algo que te falta?
> 
> M: así es, mi lado malvado está ansioso por salir
> 
> F: Oh, no ¿qué vas a hacer?
> 
> M: Muajaja va lo verán
> 
> MaF: Cuídense luck, snape


	25. Reconciliaciones, Baile & Propuestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos que bueno volver a estar con ustedes después de todo este tiempo…(Sé que exagero pero es que los días sin publicar me parecen siempre como semanas)...La razón es que estaba sin internet y sumado a eso tenía que arreglar algunas cosas para mi inscripción a la universidad, iba a publicar el 10 de octubre pero no pude pues era mi cumple numero 18 y mari-nee me mantuvo ocupada y no pude terminar de escribirlo pero después de todo eso por fin lo traigo, gracias por su espera :3

Cuando amaneció ambos volvieron a Hogwarts…

 

 

El pura sangre discretamente voló hasta la ventana del dormitorio de su prometido, por donde entraron al mismo. Se sorprendieron al ver que en la alcoba estaban sus familias (incluyendo a tom y lucius) todos reunidos dentro, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la manera en la que estaban. Ambos estaban sucios, tenían hojas y ramitas en el cabello y lo más importante estaban semidesnudos.

 

Severus solo vestía la gran camisa de su prometido, abierta pues horas atrás él mismo le había arrancado los botones, por lo que la mantenía cerrado abrazándose a sí mismo. El mestizo era todo piernas largas níveas, y un notable cuerpo esbelto a penas cubierto por la arrugada tela… una imagen demasiado excitante para cualquiera.

Lucius y Vanessa les cubrieron los ojos a sus parejas pero estos aún podían ver entre las comisura de sus dedos. Luck escondió a su prometido tras él para que no fuera visto, por su parte sólo traía puestos sus pantalones rotos y abiertos dejando contemplar su perfectamente formados y ejercitados músculos. Esta vez fueron Antoni y Tom quieres cubrieron los ojos de sus sonrojadas y respectivas parejas esta vez.

 

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-Preguntó avergonzado el menor escondiéndose en la fornida espalda de su pareja.

 

-Sera mejor salir unos minutos hasta que ellos estén debidamente vestidos o por lo menos algo mas cubiertos.-Propuso el rubio mayor para luego rápidamente sacar a todos del lugar.

************

 

 

5 minutos después volvieron a entrar…

 

La pareja ya se había vestido completamente (sev arreglo y limpio la ropa de su murciélago con Fregotego y Reparo).

 

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-Volvió a preguntar el menor más calmado.

 

-Queríamos ver si se habían reconciliado.-Confesó Vanessa con una sonrisa.

 

-Y al juzgar por su estado al llegar es evidente de que si lo hicieron.-La pareja se sonrojo de inmediato.-Me refiero a reconciliarse.-Comentó divertida Helena siendo consciente del doble sentido de sus anteriores palabras.

 

Ese era el segundo acontecimiento más vergonzoso para la pareja en ese día.

 

 

Mini Flash back

 

 

Al despertar horas después de su romántica y poca ortodoxa reconciliación, los rayos del sol matutino les dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Al abrir los ojos toparon con natura quien salía del árbol.

En ese fue el momento recordaron que ella estaba allí. La ninja los miraba sonrojada pues había sido testigo de todo aquello, ya que como ninja podía ver todo lo que pasaba en el área que abarcaban las raíces en donde estaba.

Después de juzgar a luck y darle su aprobación, natura los envió de regreso a la escuela.

 

 

Fin del mini Flash Back

 

 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó molesto luck a su padre.

 

-Usted es… El padre de luck.-Severus abrazó a su prometido como si tuviera miedo de que se lo quitaran otra vez y este le correspondió de manera protectora.

 

-No te preocupes, amor, no permitiré que se te acerque.-El castaño liberó su forma vampírica dispuesto a todo por proteger a su amado.

 

-Calma, luck querido, si fuera peligroso jamás hubiéramos permitido que se acercara.-Aclaró helena. El vampiro castaño se calmó pero no dejo de sostener a su amado bien cerca. 

 

-Yo… yo he venido a disculparme.-Confesó el pelirrojo (Fue arrastrado por el par de mujeres y obligado a disculparse nada mas salieron del hospital) la pareja se sorprendió pues jamás esperaron eso, en especial luck pues sabía que su padre jamás se disculpaba por nada.-Vanessa y los Prince me mostraron que estaba en un error.-El vampiro mayor miro al suelo con algo de culpa.

 

El animago se alejó de su prometido y se acercó al mayor, tomó su rostro con ambas manos para levantarlo y mirarlo a los ojos fijamente. Realmente había culpa y arrepentimiento en ellos. 

 

-Cuando me entere del compromiso quede devastado.-El mestizo menor lo miró entristecido.-Pero ahora estoy feliz de saber la verdad y de tener a mi lado otra vez a luck… Le perdono pues jamás podría odiar al padre de mi amado, ya que sin usted no hubiera nacido y no lo hubiera conocido. Mi vida hubiera sido desastrosa e infeliz por ello.-(La vida en la que se la pasa amando a lili hasta que muere, ósea, la real).-Debo pedirle que nunca vuelva a intentar separarnos porque seré yo quien lo enfrente esta vez.-Dijo decidido el menor.-Pero aun así eso debo a agradecerle infinitamente por tener a su hijo… Muchas gracias.-El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente dejando anonadado a su suegro. Luego lo soltó y volvió al lado de su amado.

 

-También te perdono pues mi gatito se enfadaría conmigo de lo contrario… ¿Lo ves ahora, padre? Este es el maravilloso ser del cual he tenido la suerte de enamorarme perdidamente, un ser de corazón puro y hermoso.-Alegó orgulloso luck abrazándolo por la cintura y luego besando su frente.

 

-Sí, ya lo veo. Has elegido bien a tu compañero de por vida, ahora entiendo tus razones.-El vampiro pelirrojo los vio.-Con respecto a ti, Severus Prince… Agradezco que ames a mi hijo como lo haces, y te aseguro que no volveré a intentar nada en contra de su unión… Tienen mi bendición para casarse.-Dijo sereno.

 

Severus salto a los brazos de su prometido besando sus labios, estaba feliz de ser aceptado y bendecido por su suegro. Todos sonrieron ante la reconciliación familiar y la dicha que revoloteaba en la habitación.

*************

 

 

Después de eso los exámenes pasaron y como era de esperarse los hermanos slytherins aprobaron todos. Dumbledore retiro el hechizo de restricción que tenia sobre el mestizo menor. Ahora era el momento del baile de invierno antes de las vacaciones. Las parejas asistieron felices a la fiesta: james con lili, remus con ninphadora, tom https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203255950656390&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater con lucius, y por supuesto nuestra pareja favorita, luck y severus.

 

La luz era tenue y agradable, la música sonaba en una balada suave y romántica mientras las parejas bailaban de la misma forma, las personas miraban pre juiciosamente a dos parejas en particular: severus y luck bailaban sin que les importara nada las miradas y el murmullo.

 

-¿Sabías que ya sabían de nuestro compromiso antes que yo se los dijera?-El vampiro le dio una vuelta mientras bailaban.

 

-¿Cómo es posible?

 

-Al parecer Helena lo descubrió tiempo atrás y ahora todos los saben.

 

-Ahora que lo mencionas… María se presentaba como la hermana de mi prometido, no me había dado cuenta.-El mestizo suspiró y sonrió.-Ya no tendremos que ser nosotros que se lo digamos.

 

-Aun así quiero pedirle tu mano a tus padres, es lo que es debido y lo que quiero hacer.-Luck quería hacer las cosas debidamente. Helena y Antoni ya lo trataban como un hijo más por lo que era lo correcto proceder de esa manera, les debía eso y más.-Les pediré tu mano en matrimonio para luego casarme contigo lo antes posible, y poder hacerte todo mío.-El castaño le mostró su sonrisa matadora.

 

-Murciélago tonto.-El hechicero se colgó a su cuello.-Yo ya soy todo tuyo.-Sin importarle nada lo besó frente a todos y su prometido le correspondió fervientemente.

 

 

Mientras la otra pareja…

 

 

-Quiero contarles a tus padres lo nuestro.-Soltó serio el ojirojizos.-Ellos son como mis padres y no quisiera tener que mentirles más, además seria molestos que algún día dijeran comprometerte con alguien, como esa Narcisa Black, entonces se enteraran por mi rotunda negación, sin dudas no aceptarían lo nuestro.-Tom estaba realmente preocupado por la reacción de los Malfloy, en su rostros se notaba la angustia que le daba el tema. Lucius se detuvo y acarició su rostro con una de sus manos.

 

-Si es lo que quieres, hazlo, pero si su respuesta es negativa no permitiré que nos separen y si tengo que renegar de mi apellido como lo hizo el tío Antoni eso hare, no estoy dispuesto a ser sumiso y rendirme mientras me alejan de mi amado.-El rubio estaba más decidido que nunca puesto a que se trataba de su amor. El mestizo vio por primera vez la determinación de su novio y le sonrió.

 

-Sin dudas eres el ser más perfecto de este universo, Te amo, Lucius Malfoy.-El azabache lo besó apasionadamente, al separarse se miraron a los ojos. El ojiceleste sintió al algo en su cuello.

 

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuando me lo pusiste?-El menor miró al collar que le había puesto su novio, estaba tan concentrado en el beso que ni siquiera lo sintió.-Esto es….-Lucius no salía de su asombro.

 

-Es el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin.-Confirmó el mayor.-Como descendientes a pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones y ahora quiero dártelo, pero tiene una condición.

 

-¿Condición? ¿Cuál?

 

-Que te casas conmigo.-El azabache sonrió pues con lo que había dijo anteriormente su amado ya sabía su respuesta.

 

-¿Es algún tipo de broma?-El rubio no podía creerlo.

 

-Nunca bromearía contigo en algo así… Quiero que te cases conmigo. No puedo comparte uno real y mi anillo te quedaría muy grande en tus finas y delicadas manos y este regalo simbolizara el anillo de compromiso. Tal vez deba preguntártelo como es debido… Lucius Malfoy, ¿Te casas conmigo?-Volvió a preguntar. El menor no salía de su asombro. La dicha lo embargo por completo, sus ojos azules se cristalizaron por las lagrimas que se reunían en ellos, trató de ocultar su rostro cubriéndolo con sus manos y asintió. Tom lo abrazó haciendo que se ocultara en su fornido pecho.-Amor, tienes que decírmelo con palabras, quiero oír tu respuesta.-Pidió sonriente.

 

-Yo…Sí… quiero casarme contigo.-Contestó entrecortadamente tratando de contener su llanto.

 

-Gracias por aceptarme.-El mestizo besó su frente y así abrazados volvieron a bailar.

**************

 

Las vacaciones no se hicieron esperar los Prince y los Tepes volverían a Milán, pero antes las madres decidieron intervenir en el problema de Tom y Lucius por lo que convencieron a los Malfoy para que no se opusieran a su relación y futuro casamiento. Luego todos se fueron a Italia a pasar las vacaciones.

 

***********

 

 

Al volver a la escuela Severus y sus hermanos se llevaron una gran sorpresa puesto a que a mitad del semestre los hermanos Van Tepes ingresaron a Hogwarts. Ambos Slytherin como era de esperar, maría estaba en primer año mientras luck en el último junto a su prometido. La forma en la que fue posible todo esto fue por las (amenazas) influencias de ambas familias.

Helena hizo una poción súper poderosa de aprendizaje, la cual (es ilegal por sus efectos secundarios peligrosos) permitió que el castaño se aprendiera todo lo que los contenidos de los libros desde el primer año hasta el último lo que le causo una fuerte migraña que lo dejo en cama por una semana (si no hubiera sido un vampiro es probable que muriese, justo por eso es esta prohibido), aunque su magia necesitaba muchísima practica y en cuanto a las pociones eran mediocres pero tenía el mejor profesor para arreglar eso. Quien mejor para enseñarle que su gatito, el príncipe mestizo, el genio porcionista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capi es el final, la tan esperada boda y otras sorpresas mas…No olviden que soy de las que hacen epilogo así que prácticamente son dos capis más. Bye Bye (^.^)


	26. Bodas & Pociones perfectas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora confesiones de su autora…
> 
>  
> 
> La única razón por la que me centre más en sirius que en los demás fue porque en realidad cuando comencé a escribir este fic luck solo iba a ser el ex-novio de sev que llegaría a hogwarts tiempo después de que sirius y snape discutieran puesto a que al principió ellos eran mi pareja principal…Pero luego me enamore del personaje de luck y cambie totalmente la historia ¿Quién de ustedes se alegran que cambiara de decisión? :3
> 
> Ah por cierto a l@s que no sabían por que a sev le gustan los lirios es porque suena a lili...liri=lili por eso cambie eso :3

Luck había estado practicando un hechizo incansablemente durante días, era algo simple, pero para quien jamás había usado magia era todo un reto. Sería el primer hechizo que aprendiera, quería que fuera una sorpresa, por eso practicaba en las mazmorras. Mala idea, el mestizo bajó a preparar una de sus pociones.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí, amor?-Preguntó el pelinegro sorprendiendo a su vampiro, lo vio con su varita y sonrió.-¿Estabas practicado aquí escondido?-El menor se acercó sonriente y abrazó a su prometido.

 

-Bueno… yo… no esperaba que me descubrieras.

 

-¿Me dejas ver?

 

-Todavía no he conseguido lo que quiero.

 

-Vamos, ¡por favorrr!-El animago le hizo carita de gato bajo la lluvia y su murciélago no pudo decirle que no.

 

-Está bien… Extiende tus manos juntas.-Pidió, el menor se alejo de él y puso las manos cual niño que espera un regalo.-Orchideous.-Luck invoco unas hermosas flores silvestres https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205115327779656&set=a.10203255431443410.1073741840.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

Severus vio el pequeño y colorido ramo en sus manos.

 

-Son preciosas.-Exclamó encantado por las sencillas pero bellas flores.

 

-Sé que te gustan los lirios, he estado practicando para poder invocarlos y regalártelos pero no he podido.-Explicó el castaño.

 

-Ya no me gustan los lirios.-El mestizo era consciente de que su prometido practico duro para regalárselas.-pero estas preciosas flores silvestres son perfectas, gracias, desde ahora serán mis favoritas.-Se acercó y lo besó en los labios.

 

Luck tomó las flores y las puso sobre la mesa, miró fijamente a su gatito para dedicarle su famosa sonrisa matadora y en un rápido movimiento lo levanto. El menor sonrió y abrazó su cintura con sus piernas mientras su vampiro lo sostenía, las traviesas manos de su murciélago se colocaron una en su trasero y la otra en su espalda sosteniéndolo debidamente.

 

-No podemos hacerlo aquí.-El menor trataba de no caer en la tentación.

 

-Estamos en las mazmorras, nadie viene aquí.-El sangre pura besaba lenta y sensualmente el cuello de su prometido.

 

-Aaaah.-Un gritito de sorpresa salió de la garganta del mestizo cuando una de las manos de su vampiro se coló en sus pantalones y dos de los fríos dedos entraron hábilmente en su interior.-Perve… pervertido aaah.

 

 

Ding Dong…

 

Las campanadas del fin de receso los regresaron a la realidad.

 

-Tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a clases.-Dijo el menor bajándose de su prometido, la distancia desde allí hasta su salón de clases no era nada corta.

 

-Faltemos por hoy.-Propuso el castaño besándole el cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda con sus manos lentamente, pero el animago lo detuvo. 

 

-Ni hablar, no podemos faltar así como si nada.-Sentenció severus en tono de regaño.

 

-Comienzo a odiar la escuela.-Murmuró a regañadientes luck, su gatito se rio.

 

-Jajaja y eso que sólo tienes 3 meses asistiendo, señorito clases privadas.-Se bufó el divertido menor para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-Pero antes de irnos tendremos que solucionar ese problema.-Mencionó pasando su mano por el cierre del pantalón de su vampiro tocando sin pena alguna el bulto entre esa pobre tela. 

 

-Tú estás igual... Tu lascivo y precioso cuerpo reacciona rápidamente a mis caricias.-Comento imitando a su prometido, velozmente desabotono ambos pantalones y saco ambos miembros juntándolos.

 

-Aaah.-El menor no podía evitar gemir pues la sensación de sus miembros juntos era muy caliente y excitante.-Aaaaah lu… luck.-Los gemidos y jadeos se hicieron más fuertes cuando sin aviso el mayor comenzó a masturbar sus miembros juntos.

 

-Haz lo tú también.-La voz del pura sangre era endemoniadamente dominante y erótica. El menor se unió a la acción, el movimiento de sus manos era frenético y la deliciosa fricción enloquecedora.-Umn.-El castaño soltaba unos rugiditos extremadamente sensuales, con una da sus manos tomo la nuca del menor y lo halo hacia él uniéndose en un profundo y húmedo beso.

 

El clímax llevo aturdiendo sus sentidos por las descargas de placer que recorrían sus cuerpos como electricidad. Al volver en si el hechicero uso Fregotego para limpiar todo incluyendo a ellos mismos, miro el reloj de su celular.

 

-Joder, nos quedan 2 minutos llegaremos tarde clases.-Exclamó alarmado, su prometido sonrió divertido.

 

-No eres el único que tiene habilidades útiles, ven aquí.-Declaró cargándolo en sus brazos.-Aunque brome yo jamás permitiría que faltaras o te retrasaras a clases por mi culpa… Así que, mi dulce gatito, agárrate fuerte a mí.-El vampiro sostuvo bien a su amado y este se aferro fuertemente a su pecho.

 

A una increíble velocidad llegaron a su salón de clases, luck deposito a severus en su silla suavemente faltando todavía un minuto para comenzar la clase. En el salón de clases ya se encontraba la otra pareja de slytherin y el trió de idiotas de gryffindore y otros alumnos más.

 

-¿Querías llegar tarde sólo unos segundos de empezar para mostrar tus habilidades de chupasangre? ¿Qué diablos los retraso tanto?-Sirius no podía contener su odio hacia el mayor. Este lo miró de reojo mientras se sentaba al lado de su prometido.

 

El desprecio era mutuo pues luck ya lo odiaba desde el momento en que su amado le conto lo que los tres idiotas le hacían pero aumento cuando supo, por maría, que al gryffindore le gusta su prometido. Severus no le ocultaba nada así que le conto todo lo que había pasado desde que entro de nuevo a Hogwarts: el constante acosta del azabache, el intento de chantaje en la biblioteca, su posterior y totalmente inesperada confesión, pero por lo que más lo odiaba era por haberle robado un beso mientras estaba inconsciente.

El muy descarado se lo había confesado días después de que él y su hermanita entraran, eso lo hizo visitar la enfermería porque el vampiro se enfureció tanto que le rompió unas cuantas costillas y otro huesos. Pero aun así Black no dejaba de provocar al castaño en cualquier oportunidad que tenia, pero este se lo devolvía siempre enfadándolo el doble restregándole en la cara que el mestizo era total y únicamente Suyo.

 

-¿Qué pasa, Tepes, te ha comido la lengua el gato?-Preguntó burlón Black. El vampiro lo miro y sonrió divertido.

 

-Mi gatito me ha comido más que eso.-Contestó divertido con un aire de superioridad. Severus se sonrojó hasta las orejas y el animago canino capto la perversa indirecta.

 

-¡Cabrón!-El azabache se levantó de su asiento de golpe dispuesto a golpearlo pero en ese mismo instante llego la profesora Mcgonagall.

 

-Joven Black, siéntese de inmediato la clase va a empezar.-Regañó la profesora. Después de eso las clases trascurrieron con normalidad y acabaron sin mayores problemas.

**********

 

 

A la hora de cenar todos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor. Sirius no le quitaba la vista de encima a severus que como era de esperar se sentaba al lado de su prometido. La cena fue tranquila y pacífica hasta que…

Severus bebía leche en una copa y un poco del liquido se escapó por la comisura de sus labios y como nuestro vampiro no perdía oportunidad para demostrar que el mestizo era su pareja se acerco a su rostro y lamio la leche desde su barbilla hasta los labios para luego darle un pequeño beso, miro a sirius, se relamió los labios para luego sonreírle burlón. El fuerte sonido se escucho cuando el chico se levanto furioso atrajo la atención. 

 

-¡ ¡Ya me tienen harto ustedes dos! !-La voz molesta no era de alguien más que del joven Prince, la rivalidad entre su pareja y el gryffindore ya le había colmado la paciencia, se dispuesto a irse de inmediato ambos culpables se levantaron.

 

-Amor, no…

 

-Severus.

 

-No quiero excusa y no me sigan… Jaulío.-Conjuró y unas jaulas atraparon a los chicos. El mestizo se retiro del gran comedor bastante molesto. 

 

-Esta vez lo hicieron enfadar bastante.-Comentó divertido Tom viendo como luck doblaba los barrotes de acero con sus manos desnudas, lo hacía ver como algo simple. Todos lo miraban asombrados por su fuerza, el ojirojizo suspiro mientras el sangre pura desaparecía corriendo a gran velocidad tras su prometido.-Es una suerte que hayamos cambiado de habitación.-Comentó a su prometido y este sólo asintió.

 

Cuando luck ingresó a la escuela, Vanessa movió sus influencias para que cada pareja tuviera una alcoba particular para mayor privacidad ya que eran joven comprometidos.

***********

 

 

El vampiro entró a su habitación en donde su molesto prometido se encontraba en la cama.

 

-Oye, gatito.-El castaño se sentó en la cama pero el hechicero estaba de espaldas a él fingiendo no escucharlo.-Lo siento, sé que me he comportado de manera muy inmadura pero es que odio a ese tipo. Ese bastardo trato de chantajearte para que te acostaras con él… lo odio porque te besó y porque le gustas, amor. Sé que no han sido las acciones correctas pero tienes que entender que cuando algo amenaza con alejarte de mí no soy capaz de controlarme… Por eso no me disculpo por restregarle en la cara que eres mío, pero si me disculpo si mis celos y mi posesividad infantil llegaron disgustarte.-Se disculpó el mayor, su prometido se volteo para mirarlo.

 

-¿Por qué diablos tiene que ser tan tierno? Si dices esas cosas no puedo molestarme contigo.-Declaró el animago.

 

-Eso es bueno para mí.-Comentó divertido, luego lo abrazo e hizo que el menor se acomodará entre sus piernas.

 

-No tienes que molestarte por las cosas que haga o diga Black… Nadie ni nada podría separarme de ti porque te amo con locura, mi celoso y encantador murciélago.-Severus lo abrazó y lo besó, y entre besos se recostaron en la cama sólo para estar así acostados y abrazados.

***************

 

 

A primera hora del día siguiente Severus confronto Sirius….

 

 

-Esto se acaba ahora. Aunque no te guste tienes entender que yo amo a luck, él es el único para mí y pronto nos casaremos, sin importar lo muchos que digas que te gusto tus sentimientos no tienen comparación con los de luck; y aun si estoy siendo cruel no me contendré en decírtelo… Aléjate de mi prometido y de mí, Black.-Ordenó el slytherin para luego irse y dejar al animago canino dolido y molesto.

**************

 

 

El resto del semestre se sobrellevo sin problemas, después de un fuerte entrenamiento de magia luck aprendió a controlarla todo, por la ayuda de su nueva familia mágica: sus cuñados, sus suegros, y claro, su futuro esposo…

Ya que el joven hechicero había cumplido los 18 años tan rápido como entregaron los resultados de las pruebas que obviamente pasaron el vampiro pidió formalmente la mano del joven Prince a sus padres los cuales aceptaron encantados.

 

Días antes de la boda maría había estado preparando una poción puesto a que su maestro como muchos otros no podía vivir sin dejarles tarea de verano a sus estudiantes. La tarea era crear una poción simple de Mopsus, el único problema de la vampiresa fue que había perdido la lista de ingrediente, no podía pedir ayuda pues era contra las reglas y no quería molestar a los hechiceros pues todos estaban concentrados en los preparativos de la boda por lo que hizo algo poco recomendado… improvisar. Compro un grupo de cosas solo porque le parecían lindas o interesantes (Todo lo consiguió por medio de los contactos de su padre).

 

-Arbusto Autofertilizante, Geranio con Colmillos, Flor Voladora, Narcisos Pitantes, esencia de tela de arañas, lagrimas de sirena, Cor Aphrodite (corazón de Aphrodite), mimosa, maternum y fresas para darle algo de sabor.-Picó, trituro y aplasto todos los ingredientes e inocentemente agrego todo a al cardero, en pocos minutos el liquido comenzó a crear una niebla rosa pero luego de un poco mas de tiempos le torno del color correspondiente.-¡Ja! Lo logre sin la necesidad del estúpido libro.-La chica estaba feliz por su logro, espero que se enfriara para servirla pero el no tener una lo suficiente mente grande para toda la poción la coloco en una botella de vino que estaba vacía y se la llevo la dejo en la mesa.

*************

 

 

Las chicas organizaron una hermosa y familiar ceremonia en un nuevo castillo que ambas familias compraron, el mismo donde ahora vivían juntos.

La ceremonia fue simple y encantadora, solo para la familia (contando a lucius y a tom, claro está) en el patio. Todo el lugar fue decorado por hermosas y coloridas flores por parte de natura, quien fue invitada por la pareja a vivían en el hermoso jardín del castillo, la ninfa acepto feliz por poder estar siempre junto a su protegido.

Al terminar la ceremonia comenzó la fiesta, la música sonaba tranquila las parejas bailaban mientras maría jugaba con en su 3DS, después de haber bailado con cada novio, al igual que con su padre y por ultimo con Antoni.

Ya había anochecido y la luna llena brillaba en su esplendor a la hora del festín, todos comían y bebían plácidamente, los más jovenes platicaban a un lado, uno de los sirvientes sirvió copas, es brindo y ambos tomaron una copa.

 

-Sev, tú no puedes beber eso, no tienes resistencia al alcohol.-Le recordó el rubio.

 

-No te preocupes al parecer no es más que jugó.-Mostró el mestizo.

 

Su hermano olió el contenido de la copa, este tenía en olor a fresas y lo probo para estar seguro.

 

-Es cierto, esto no tiene alcohol y sabe muy bien.-Comentó dando otro sorbo al trago, severus también lo probó.

 

-Es delicioso.-Los hermanos le quitaron la botella al sirviente y se la bebieron toda.-¡Usf! no le dimos a los demás.-Comentó viendo la botella vacía en su mano.

 

-No te preocupes de seguro hay más en la bodega.-Explicó el mayor justificando su egoísta acto de beberse todo el delicioso jugó casi a escondidas.

 

Un calor extraño los invadió, sus respectivas parejas llegaron riendo de algo que no sabían. De repente los slytherins menores se tambalearon y fueron sostenidos por sus parejas. 

 

-¿Ustedes han estado bebiendo? Severus, sabes perfectamente que tienes tolerancia cero ante el alcohol.-Regañó el azabache, quitándole la botella de las manos a su hermanito.-Se la han acabado entera, no me sorprende que tú también estés ebrio, amor.-Tom sostenía a lucius de la cintura para evitar que cayera al piso, lo mismo hacia luck con severus.

 

-No era vino si no jugó.-Explicó el ojiceleste sostenido a su prometido ya que sus piernas le temblaban y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

 

-Pues a mí me parecen bastante ebrios.-Acusó el vampiro mirando de forma.

 

Un inmenso calor invadió a los jóvenes hermanos.

 

-No me encuentro bien.-Declaró lucius.

 

-Yo tampoco.-Secundó severus.

 

-Esto no se ve bien, sus rostros están muy rojos.-Expresó preocupado Tom.

 

-Llevémoslos a dentro.-Dijo luck.

 

Ambos cargaron a sus parejas para llevarlas a la sala, los sirvientes le dieron agua helada y los chicos se recuperaron.

 

-¿Seguros que están bien?-Preguntó el vampiro a su esposo y a su cuñado.

 

-Sí, no sé qué paso… Tal vez el jugo estaba en mal estado o algo, pero ya estamos bien.-Explicó el pelinegro.

 

-Borren esas caras de preocupación ustedes dos, ya hemos dicho que estamos bien.-Aseguró Malfoy.-Ya es tarde y estoy seguro que ustedes quieren empezar la luna de miel lo antes posible.-Comentó divertido el rubio guiñándole un ojo. Su pareja lo miró sorprendido pues el chico siempre había sido muy vergonzoso con eso temas y mas frente su hermanito. 

 

-Tienes razón lucius, pero es obvio que tú también te mueres por subir al cuarto de huéspedes.-Comentó sin pena alguna el menor, ambos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron pícaramente.

 

En cambio sus parejas estaban boquiabiertas por el comportamiento desvergonzado de ambos menores, quienes normalmente eran tímidos y recatados con ese tipo de temas frente a otras personas. Lucius y severus tomaron las manos de sus parejas y los guiaron hasta sus habitaciones. La oleada de calor volvió a sacudir sus cuerpos pero esta vez de una forma placentera, muy placentera.

*************

 

 

María se dispuso a irse a dormir pues los chicos al parecer ya habían subido a sus alcobas y sus padres y los Princes platicaban de temas que para ella eran aburridos, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada piso una botella y la recogió.

 

-¿Esta es…? la botella de mi poción, alguien debió tomarla y beberla.-Especuló preocupada, vio rápidamente a su alrededor pero al ver que todos estaban bien dejo de preocuparse.-Tal vez realmente no funciona y no hay problema.-Con ese pensamiento positivo se fue a dormir.

 

O tal vez la poción si funciono pero con los resultados más inesperados.

************

 

 

En la habitación de huéspedes Lucius lanzó a Tom a la cama.

 

-Evanesco.-El rubio rápidamente hizo desaparecer la ropa de ambos y prácticamente salto sobre el azabache devorando sus labios. 

 

-Es… espera, lucius, cálmate un poco.

 

-No puedo calmarme, estoy ardiendo.-El menor volvió a capturar los labios de su pareja y esta simplemente decidió dejarse llevar.

 

Por otro lado en la habitación de los recién casados, severus también devoraba los labios de su esposo pero luck rompió el beso alejándose un poco.

 

-Severus, sé que hemos esperado este día tanto que debes estar muy ansioso, yo también lo estoy, créeme, pero tienes que esperar un poco más… Te tengo una sorpresa.-El vampiro volvió a tomar la mano de su hechicero y lo guio hasta un extraño pentagrama en el piso de la habitación, luego saco su varita.-Transportae.-Conjuró y de pronto aparecieron en la playa. 

 

-Este lugar es...-El menor observaba el lugar cuidadosamente aun en la oscuridad de la noche podría reconocer ese lugar.

 

-Así es… El lugar de nuestra primera vez.-El sangre pura se colocó tras él y comenzó a besar su cuello.-Le pedí a helena ayuda para poder hacer el circulo de trasportación, realmente sólo tuve que fijar el sitio y decir el hechizo.-Rebeló.

 

El menor estaba fascinado, su esposo era sencillamente prefecto era: romántico, detallista, amoroso, sexy, un total caballero ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Nada, el animago no pediría nada ni cambiaria lo más mínimo de su amado, ni sus celos, ni su sobreprotección, ni su posesividad infantil. No cambiaria ni un solo aspecto de todo su ser. Severus se dio la vuelta y volvió a besar a su murciélago, esta vez menos pasional y más amoroso.

 

-Te amo, te amo, Luck Van Tepes.-El pelinegro no cabía en su felicidad, era tanta que le daban ganas de llorar.

 

-Yo también te amo, Severus Prince. No… Severus Van Tepes, el poder llamarte por fin mi esposo es como un sueño, mi esposo, mío y solo mío.-El castaño había esperado tanto para llamarlo de esa manera que no podía dejar de hacerlo, su felicidad parecía querer escaparse de su pecho, se sentía como un niño.

 

El vampiro cargó a su esposo y lo llevo hacia la cama. Había pequeñas velas y las flores silvestres que ahora eran las preferidas del mestizo. Luck lo recostó con cuidado en la cama.

 

-Evanesco.-Conjuró el hechicero desapareciendo la ropa de ambos, realmente era conveniente poder usar la magia en estos casos.

 

-¿Ansioso?-Preguntó divertido el castaño.

 

-No tienes idea.-Contestó sensualmente.

 

El sangre pura comenzó a besar cada rincón del cuerpo de su amado esposo, acariciando con sus manos suevamente sus costados, conocía el cuerpo de su gatito mejor que el propio. Entre besos y dulces caricias cada punto sensible del menor fue atendido de forma amorosa. El castaño dilato a conciencia la entrada de su esposo. 

 

-Ya… ya estoy listo.-Informo el mestizo entrecortadamente.

 

-Está bien, aquí voy.-El vampiro entró lenta y cuidadosamente en su hechicero.

 

El vaivén era lento y calmado como las olas que subía y bajaba por la blanca arena de la playa. De la misma forma el mayor masajeaba el miembro de su pareja, la cual no paraba de gemir y jadear. Ambos se entregaban totalmente al otro de forma abnegada y amorosa.

 

-Aaah… luck… Yo... Aaaah-Se corrio primero por las atenciones de su murciélago, rociando su propio pecho con su blanquecina esencia.

 

El Pura sangre sonrió complacido al ver como su lindo gatito trataba de recuperar el aliento que el orgasmo había robado de sus pulmones. Luck tomó un poco del líquido que cubría el vientre del menor con uno de sus dedos y luego lo lamio sensualmente.

 

-Delicioso.-Exclamó sus su voz ronca, excitada y súper perversa.

 

Severus sintió como la oleada de calor abrazó más intensamente su cuerpo levantando nuevamente su miembro. En un rápido movimiento derivo al mayor quedando sobre él, tomando así el control de la situación, poso sus manos en el fuerte y cincelado vientre de su vampiro para comenzar a autopenetrarse.

 

-Sev… severus… Ve más lento, vas a lastimarte… Aaaah.-Luck trató de detenerlo pero el chico lo ignoró y siguió cabalgándolo como el mejor de los jinetes. En un inconsciente movimiento mordió el cuello del castaño provócanosle un sensual gruñido que murió en su garganta.

 

-Aaaah, siii, lu… luck… aahh.-Los movimientos del animago eran frenéticos y enloquecedores, las auto-penetraciones golpeaban con fuerza el punto G del menor haciéndolo delirar por el inmenso placer.

 

Luck observo la inigualable imagen que presenciaban sus ojos. Atrás del mestizo la hermosa luna llena y las suaves olas del mar, pero incluso ese hermoso paisaje nocturno palidecía ante su hermoso gatito. Su esposo cabalgaba sobre él, su expresión era totalmente lasciva: su rostro estaba sumamente enrojecido, su cuerpo totalmente perlado en sudor parecía brillar con la luz de la luna a su espalda, su respiración era acelerada y su pecho subía y bajada de forma casi violenta, su erecto y enrojecido miembro chocaba con cada salto que daba golpeando los vientres de ambos. Sin dudas era un espectáculo para la vista. La solo imagen podría hacerle venirse.

 

-Luc… luck… yo ya… no aguanto.-Confesó el pelinegro. El sangre pura lo tomo por las caderas halándolo hacia abajo y haciéndolo caer completamente sobre su virilidad logrando así la más fuerte y profunda embestida-Aaaaaaah.-Gimió sensual y escandalosamente.

 

-Aaaahhh.-Gruñó que manera ronca y erótica el castaño.

 

El devastador orgasmo de ambos fue inminente y los atrapo en un cegador placer que les corto la respiración. Severus se desplomo sobre su esposo, los pulmones de ambos trataban desesperadamente de reconciliarse con el vital oxigeno.

Para cuando tuvieron razón de si ya estaban en su alcoba (el hechizo los regresa al lugar de donde estaban después de cierto tiempo). Luck salió cuidadosamente del interior de severus, este solo alcanzo a abrazarlo antes que cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo

***************

 

.

Al día siguiente…

 

 

Los recién casados despertaron casi a medio día, severus no podía mover ni un musculo y le pidió a luck que le buscara un poco de agua. El vampiro salió rápidamente de la cama y colocándose sólo unos pantalones negros salió de la alcoba.

Justo al salir vio a Tom que salía de la habitación del frente, al parecer esa pareja también se lo había pasado de lo lindo la noche anterior e igual que ellos apenas estaban despertando. Luck y Tom se miraron analizándose el uno al otro…

 

El vampiro solo vestía unos pantalones, su larga cabellera estaba enmarañada y tenía marcas de mordidas en el cuello y los hombros. En cambio el hechicero vestía unos pantalones y una camisa negra completamente desabotonada, su pecho estaba lleno de marcas de besos y en sus costados tenia marcas de rasguños. Lo más fácil de deducir era que su espalda también había sido víctima de inconscientes arañazos y por eso los cubría con la camisa.

 

-¿Cómo te fue anoche?-Preguntó divertido el castaño.

 

-Alucinante, ¿Y a ti cuñadito?-Preguntó igual de divertido el pelinegro.

 

-Cualquier palabra quedaría corta.-Respondió de igual manera.

 

Los chicos habían despertado de excelente humor. Ambos tenían un aspecto de cansancio, por no haber dormido en toda la noche, pero lo más notable eran sus sonrisas de satisfacción.

 

Unas risitas los sacaron de su mundo de sana competencia masculina. Las risitas les pertenecían a Helena y Vanessa, las cuales traían unas bandejas de comida porque las jóvenes parejas no habían desayunado o almorzado nada aún.

 

-Ustedes parecen haberse divertido bastante ¿No, chicos?-Comentó pícaramente la bruja, ambos chicos su sonrojaron un poco.-Jajaja que monos son. Bien, ya que al parecer sev y lucius no tienen energía para levantarse les hemos traído la comida personalmente.-Argumentó divertida.

 

-Claro que también es para ustedes.-Comentó la vampiresa. Ambas les dieron las bandejas a los chicos, ambos miraron unos frasquitos al lado del agua.

 

-Esas son Poción Herbovitalizante (Se recupera la resistencia) y Poción Vigorizante (Estimula o revitaliza a quien la toma).-Explicó señalando los frasquitos.-Ah, por cierto maría nos hablo de que había perdido un poción experimental y que al parecer alguien se la había tomado por error, no sabemos cuáles sean los efectos de la poción así que tengan cuidado.-Informó la pelinegra.

 

Ambos chicos se miraron y dieron rápidamente con la razón del extraño comportamiento de sus lindas parejas.

 

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, disfruten su comida.-Dijo la pelirroja y luego ambas mujeres se fueron por donde vinieron.

 

Cada chico entró a su respectiva habitación para alimentar y semi-revivir a sus exhaustas parejas.

***************

 

 

2 meses después…

 

 

Estaba en la biblioteca buscando desesperado entre unos libros de medicina había estado sintiéndose mal últimamente, no quería preocupar a los demás pero al encontrar una enfermedad que coincidía con sus extraños síntomas quedo en shock. Era una enfermedad degenerativa que atacaba el sistema nervioso central, sus síntomas eran similares y eso lo devasto. Después de eso trato de alejarse un poco de su esposo evitando de cualquier forma intimar con él, luck comenzó a preocuparse como todos en el castillo al ver que el estado de ánimo era peor cada día, cada vez estaba más desanimado y se alejaba de todos.

***************

 

 

Severus estaba en su baño lavándose la cara, cuando vio extrañado como el agua se mesclaba con algo rojizo, se miró al espejo y quedo impactado al ver que lo rojizo en el agua era sangre que estaba goteando de su nariz.

 

Los sensibles sentidos olfativos de los vampiros captaron de inmediato el olor, luck fue el primero en salir corriendo a súper velocidad a su alcoba. Los demás informaron a los Prince, en cuestión de instantes todos estaban en la habitación de los chicos.

 

-Gatito, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó en voz alta el castaño mientras tocaba la puerta del baño, al no conseguir respuesta se desespero y destrozó la puerta de una patada, al entrar encontó al mestizo inconsciente en el piso.-¡¡SEVERUS!!-Corrió hasta él y lo cargo con cuidado para luego llevarlo hasta la cama, al ver la sangre gotear por su nariz se desespero aun mas.

 

-¡Por Merlín! ¡SEV!

 

-¡Hijo!

 

-¡Sevy!

 

-¡Severus!

 

Todos se alarmaron al ver la sangre y el inconsciente chico, Dimitri les ordenó salir a todos pues estaban muy exaltados y agotaban el oxigeno de la habitación. Solo se quedaron él y su hijo ya que sería imposible poder alejarlo de su esposo en estos momentos. Dimitri detuvo la hemorragia y poco después el menor despertó. 

 

-Amor ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?-Preguntó preocupado su vampiro.

 

-Yo… yo estoy bien, solo me caí y debí de golpearme la nariz.-Trató de excusarse sin mirar al castaño.

 

-Padre, déjanos solos un momento.-Ordenó el joven sangre pura a su padre, este obedeció sin decir una palabra.-Severus.-la voz de luck era grave y severa, su expresión era totalmente seria-El hecho de que trates de mentirme sobre algo que obviamente es grave me enfurece como no tienes idea.-Si alguien lo conocía a la perfección era su pareja. Podría saber perfectamente si el menor le mentía porque no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.-Si es algo grave ¿No crees que aunque sea merezco saber qué te está pasando? ¡¡Soy tu esposo, Maldición!!-El mayor estaba muy molesto y preocupado.

 

-Lo siento, lo siento, amor.-El hechicero lo abrazó fuertemente.

 

-Por favor, dime qué te pasa.-Suplicó el pura sangre.-Tengo que saberlo.-Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. 

 

-Creo que estoy muriendo.-Esa confesión le cayó peor que un balde de agua helada a su esposo, fue como si el suelo bajo sus pies desapareciera de repente.-He estado teniendo malestares horribles últimamente.-La voz del mestizo se escuchaba apagada.

 

-No vamos a un medimago de inmediato.-El sangre pura se negaba a creerlo, no permitiría que alguna enfermedad le arrebatara al amor de su vida, eso jamás.

 

-No tiene caso, amor. A pesar de todo, la magia y las pociones no lo resuelven todo, yo no quiero ir y ser recluido en un hospital por el tiempo que me quede de viva. No voy a ir a ningún lado.-Negó el pelinegro rompiendo el abrazo.

 

-NO. Nos vamos ya mismo a san mungo… No puedes simplemente pedirme que te vea morir sin hacer nada al respecto.-Luck lo cargó y salió de la habitación.

 

-¡Luck Van Tepes, bájame ahora mismo! No es tu decisión, no tienes derecho a esto.-El animago estaba realmente molesto.-Que me bajas te digo… ¡LUCK!-(M: ¿Sera que sev no se ha dado cuenta que decirle eso nunca ha funcionado?) El hechicero pataleaba y se retorcía pero su esposo no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo. Luck se paro frente a su suegro.

 

-Vamos a san mungo, ahora.-Ordenó más que pedir. El rubio sacó su varita y con el hechizo de transportación en un segundo llegaron al hospital, rápidamente y contra su voluntad el menor fue examinado.

 

Cuando toda la familia incluyendo a sus hermanos que habían sido contactados por maría estaba en la habitación del hospital la doctora entró con los resultados. 

 

-Oh, que sorpresa verlos de nuevo chicos.-Era la dueña el antro que habían visitado tiempo atrás los chicos la miraron extrañados.-No se preocupen lo del antro es solo por diversión, realmente soy una doctora cualificada… Bien, tengo dos noticias para darles, lo primero es que el joven Prince…digo Van Tepes no sufre de nada mortal.-Informó y a todos les volvió el alma al cuerpo. En especial a severus no tanto por el sino porque su querido suegro lo había puesto al tanto de era un compromiso vampírico y casi le dio un infarto incluso tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte sobre eso.-Para decirle la otra tendrán que contarme que suceso fuera de lo normal a sufrido el chico desde hace 2 meses.-Ordenó la morena.

 

-Hace 2 meses severus y yo nos casamos pero nada fuera de lo normal.-Respondió el castaño.

 

-En serio, felicidades a los dos.-Felicitó la doctora.

 

-Yo…yo tome accidentalmente una poción experimental que maría preparo.-Mencionó el mestizo menor.

 

-Es cierto, pero si fuera por eso lucius también estaría sintiéndose mal.-Comento Tom, lucius desvió la mirada hacia su hermano.-¡¡TE HAS SENTIDO MAL POR TODO ESE TIEMPO Y NO ME LO HABIAS CONTADO NADA!!-El mestizo mayor estaba muy molesto con su pareja.

 

-No era gran cosa, jamás tuve hemorragias o algo realmente serio por eso pensé que se me pasaría y preferí no preocuparte.-Argumentó el rubio.

 

-Para salir de dudas tomare una muestra de sangre del joven Malfoy también.-Dijo la sanadora y el ojiceleste obedeció bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de su pareja.

 

Una vez terminado la doctora salió de la habitación sin comentar o aclarar nada. Como era de esperar los menores recibieron un gran regaño de sus parejas y luego de sus padres/tíos. Después de unos minutos la doctora volvió a ingresar en la habitación.

 

-Sin dudas los dos tienen lo mismo.-Comentó la morena.

 

Aun sabiendo que no era nada mortal los chicos se desesperaron por la incertidumbre de no saber que tenían sus parejas.

 

-¡¿Qué tienen?!-Preguntaron al unisonó e igual de molestos.

 

-A mi no me hablen así mocosos chillones, soy 300 años mayor que ustedes.-Dijo molesta la chica pero al saber que era todo culpa de la preocupación los perdono fácilmente. Calmándose suspiro y sonrió.-Felicidades jóvenes, sus parejas están embarazadas. Al parecer la hemorragia fue causada por un estado de extrema tensión en la que se sumergió el joven Prince pero descuiden no causo ningún problema en el embarazo.-Informó divertida mirando a la pelirroja.-Felicidades, María Van Tepes, acabas de inventar una poción de embarazo masculino.-Felicitó.

 

Todos estaban boquiabiertos de todas las respuestas bizarras esa era la que jamás esperaron escuchar.

 

-¿Es alguna broma?-Preguntó lucius.-Eso es imposible.-Afirmó todavía choqueado por la noticia.

 

-Pocas cosas en el mundo mágico son imposibles joven Malfoy y al parecer esa pequeña ha roto otra imposibilidad. Por ser algo que jamás se haya visto antes será mejor que ambos vengan a revisión cada mes desde ahora, otra vez los felicito y nos vemos en un mes.-Dijo la morena para luego salir dejando sin habla a la familia entera.

 

Al salir de su trance los chicos cargaron sorpresivamente a sus parejas elevándolas y dándoles vuelta.

 

-Ustedes par de idiotas deténganse, podrían hacerles daño a los bebes.-Regañó la bruja, los chicos se detuvieron solo para besar apasionadamente a los lindos y sumamente impresionados dolces. 

 

-No puedo creerlo, vamos a ser padres.-Tom no dejaba de besar a su prometido y cuando este acepto la situación lo abrazó fuertemente.

 

-Tom, vamos a ser padres.-Afirmó dichoso el menor.

 

-Gatito, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó al ver llorar a su pareja, pasar de creer que moriría a que le digan que estaba embarazado era algo abrumador y el vampiro lo entendía, el mestizo lo abrazo fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.-Todo está bien, amor.-dijo acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.

 

-Estoy tan feliz por todo esto que siento que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho.-Murmuró entre sollozos el menor.

 

-Yo también.-Respondió el vampiro, jamás espero algo como esto pero ahora era sin dudas asombrosamente feliz. Los abuelos solo compartieron unas miradas y sonrieron alegremente.

**************

 

 

Antes de volver a Milán Vanessa y Helena fueron a la mansión Malfoy a dar las buenas nuevas causando así que el señor Malfoy se desmayara por la impresión, y la señora Malfoy, después de una larga conversación con el prometido de su hijo le hizo adelantar para ese mismo fin de semana la boda. Ningún Malfoy nacería fuera del matrimonio, lo que el mestizo acepto encantado.

 

Devuelta en el castillo, severus y luck fueron llamados por Natura, al llegar al jardín se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrar un enorme árbol de muérdago en el centro del lugar. En su lenguaje Natura aseguró que no había sido obra suya y luego les dio un abrazo; las ninfas vivían siglos y la mayoría jamás lograban ver uno de estos árboles, prometió cuidar ese árbol hasta el día de su muerte antes de introducirse en él.

 

-¿Podrías explicarme?-Pidió el vampiro que no sabía que estaba pasando vio a su esposo quien sonreía con los ojos llorosos.

 

-Hay un mito… una leyenda que dice que bajo un árbol de muérdago se hallaba un pequeño duende cuyo amor había profesado a una doncella, la misma que fue arrebatada de su lado por un feroz dragón, al sentirse solo y desconsolado, se abrió con su daga de oro el pecho y dejó verter sobre aquél árbol su sangre, desde ese instante aquel árbol de facultad común, se tornó en mágico y hasta hoy se cree que en los grandes castillos en donde existen jardines de proporciones gigantescas, cuando una pareja que se ama con pureza de corazón se halla en él, surgirá este árbol y proporcionará un perfume exquisito que mana de sus flores, haciendo que esta pareja permanezca unida por siempre.-Narró severus con gran aprecio, su esposo miró el árbol y sonriendo cargó a su esposo.

 

-El universo mismo ha decidido que estemos juntos por siempre, amor mío. Al parecer yo tenía razón, tú y yo hemos nacido conectados al otro…. Il mio amore per sempre insieme.-Dijo el castaño.

 

-Per sempre.-Respondió colgándose de su cuello con una gran y amorosa sonrisa.

 

Los dos jóvenes enamorados se unieron en un apasionado y amoroso beso justo ahí debajo de su mágico árbol. Su árbol de leyenda como algún día lo sería su amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La poción de maría tenía ese resultado, la excitación extrema solo fue parte de los efectos segundarios (^.^) …espero haberlas sorprendido a todas pues desde el principio esa fue mi intensión por eso no les advertí que era Mpreg…Muajaja
> 
> ¿A quién asuste con lo de sev? ¿Quién se sorprendió al saberla verdad?
> 
> Espero que les haya complacido este final y ya solo me falta el Epilogo siiiii
> 
> Estoy ansiosa por leer sus reviews
> 
> Bye Bye (^w^)/


	27. Epilogo: El final de una historia es solo el comienzo de otra

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde la gran noticia y la boda de Tom y Lucius. La noticia de los embarazos masculinos causo un gran alboroto en el mundo mágico, maría patento la poción Masculum Graviditate (embarazo masculino) vendiéndolas a parejas masculinas que pasaran los requisitos necesarios. Draco Lucius Riddle Malfoy había sido el primero de los bebes en nacer perfectamente sano.

Ahora era turno de severus y luck en tener a su bebe pues la doctora les había confirmado que al parecer el embarazo masculino solo tardaba 6 meses, todos en el castillo Van Tepes Prince estaban ansioso por la llegada del bebe, las felices chicas de la casa se habían encargado de arreglarle un lindo cuarto para el bebe. En su última visita a san mungo habían descubierto que sería un lindo varoncito y todos contaban los días para la llegada del heredero de ambas prestigiosas familias.

Si Luck había sido protector en el pasado ahora no tenia igual, no se despegaba ni un minuto del lado de su esposo como cualquier padre primerizo. Severus no hacía más que estar en cama leyendo libros o viendo la televisión lo que hartaba al porcionista. Esa tarde decidió ir al bazar mágico sin su (sequito de guardias) familia, los chicos de la casa habían salido a comprar las ultimas cosas para el cuarto del bebe, las que resultaban más pesadas y las chicas se negaban a cargar.

Con esta irrepetible oportunidad buscó su varita, la cual luck había escondido, y después de encontrarla se escabulló fácilmente. Solo iba a comprar unas pocas cosas y a regresar antes que alguien notara su ausencia pues lo que realmente necesitaba era disfrutar del aire fresco.

 

Caminaba por las calles del bazar mágico después de recolectar los libros y demás cosas que quería, estaba punto de volver a casa ante que una pelirroja un poco más pequeña que él se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole el paso. 

 

-¿Tú eres Severus Prince?-Preguntó con tono de disgusto.

 

-Así es, y tú debes ser Charlotte de rouge.-Respondió con el mismo tono. Aun cuando ya sabía que todo había sido un engaño todavía podía recordar con exactitud el rostro de la chica que quería robarle a su amado y aun más porque ella lo beso. A leguas se le veía que solo venia a esparcir veneno, pero sí de lenguas viperinas se trataba él no se quedaría atrás.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Cuestionó sin real interés.

 

-Solo ver con quien se termino casando mi prometido.-Respondió con aires de superioridad mirando lo de arriba bajo par luego mostrar una sonrisa burlona la francesita.-Que gusto más horrible el que tiene mi Luck, pensé que Dimitri tendría mejor elección con respecto a la pareja de su hijo.-Como el menor ya lo había previsto las palabras de la chica arrastraban en gran veneno.

 

-En primer lugar no te refieras como tuyo a MI ESPOSO, y con respecto a lo que dijiste, estoy totalmente de acuerdo… pensé que Dimitri tendría mejor elección con respecto a la pareja de Mi luck.-Contraatacó el mestizo con una sonrisa aun más burlona que ella mientras la veía. La expresión de Charlotte cambio de golpe por una de enfado extremo y eso hizo ensanchar la sonrisa de nuestra mordaz e implacable serpiente.

 

-Él…Yo no…Lu…luck debe de estar hechizado por ti, no hay otra explicación para que haya hecho un compromiso vampírico contigo, solo mírate: eres un hechicero mestizo, un hombre y…y estas muy gordo.-Ya no se le ocurría que mas decir puesto a que sabía que el menor le devolvería con creces sus comentarios sarcásticos y maliciosos.

 

El animago solo rodó los ojos con exasperación, la miró con aburrimiento, la chica era hábil ni para insultar. ¿Es que ella vivía bajo una piedra que no se había enterado de la Masculum Graviditate? o ¿Era que estaba ciega al no notar lo que era tan obvio?

 

-No estoy muy gordo, estoy muy embarazado, idiota.-Respondió ya harto de la vampiresa. La chica estaba furiosa pero antes de decir o hacer algo fue interferida por una voz masculina muy conocida por ambos.

 

-Así que aquí estabas, Severus. Todos hemos estado buscándote desesperadamente, no vuelvas a desaparecer así nada mas.-Regañó el vampiro cercándose al pelinegro.

 

-Lo siento, Dimitri, no debí haber escapado así, planeaba volver antes de que notaran mi ausencia pero fui molestamente retenido.-Explicó el hechicero, su suegro miró a la chica y entendió la situación.

 

-No debiste haberte escapado de todas formas… Salir sin compañía, en tu estado es muy peligroso. Regresemos a casa de inmediato.-Ordenó pasando ignorando a la chica quien se sintió ofendida ante esto.

 

-Ni siquiera vas a saludarme.-Mencionó con molestia la francesa.-Romper un compromiso a pocos días de la boda y que luego la noticia de su boda con un hombre sea publicada en todos los periódicos y revistas del mundo mágico hizo que me convirtiera en el hazme reír de todos.-Argumentó con gran odio.

 

-Eso ha sido totalmente tu culpa, te dije que no se anunciaría el compromiso hasta que la boda ya hubiera sido efectuada, fuiste tú quien desobedeciste y corriste a contarles a la prensa pero gracias a eso todo ocurrió como debió haber sido sin mi interferencia. Tal vez debería agradecer que seas una oportunista que no puede mantener la boca cerrada ya que gracias a eso ahora mi hijo está felizmente casado con mi querido nuero el cual es sin duda alguien excepcional quien muy pronto me dará un nieto.-El vampiro no se había molestado en si quiera mirarla solo observaba al animago que parecía estar cansado de estar parado.

 

-Que mala educación, ¿No sabes que deberías mirar a las personas cuando les hablas, Dimitri?-La chica solo podía soltar veneno puesto a que sabía que el mayor tenía razón.

 

El pelirrojo la miró inexpresivamente. Charlotte no lucia así cuando la comprometió con su hijo, ella era una manipuladora la cual actuó como una dulce e inocente dama e incluso alguien como él fue engañado.

 

-Es Señor Van Tepes para ti, y en realidad no veo por qué hacer uso de mis modales con alguien como tú. Solo quiero llevarme a mi nuero de aquí, antes de que alguien lo vea con vampiresa con una ropa exhibicionista al punto que raya en lo vulgar, y lleguen a pensar que una prostituta lo está molestando.-Expresó cortante y frío. El mestizo no puedo evitar echarse a reír.

 

Charlotte estaba completamente abochornada y más cuando vio que las personas observaban la discusión y se reían de ella disimuladamente, en un desenfrenado ataque de furia se lanzó contra el Slytherin, pero Dimitri la agarró por el cuello antes de azotarla contra el piso agrietándolo por el fuerte golpe, la chica tocio sangre e inmediatamente quedo inconsciente. El mayor sangre pura la mataría allí mismo por atreverse a atacar a su querido nuero embarazado, como los demás Van Tepes, Dimitri le había tomado mucho cariño al chico y es que el chico era malicioso y muy listo al igual que amable. Estaba a punto de terminar con esa molestia pero un grito casi sacó el alma de su cuerpo.

 

-¡Aaaaa!-El doloroso grito del hechicero. Rápidamente dejó a la chica olvidada en el suelo para auxiliar a su nuero.

 

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó preocupado viendo como el menor se sostenía al vientre.

 

-A…algo es…está mal.-Dijo con dificultad, sintió como en liquido caliente se deslizaba por debajo de su toga. El vampiro fue el más alarmado cuando sintió el inconfundible olor a sangre y por primera vez desde que su esposa había tenido a sus hijos no tenía idea de que hacer.-Mi b..bebe…Di…dimitri…Sal…sálvalo.-Pidió para luego perder el conocimiento.

 

El vampiro lo sostuvo y cargo de inmediato no tenía tiempo para volver a casa y buscar ayuda ¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer? Sea lo que fuera tenía que ser rápido, en ese momento una chica se acercó a socórrelos.

 

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó mirando al chico, el vampiro desesperado la agarro fuertemente del brazo.

 

-Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo, ahora mismo. Esta embarazado y está sangrando.-Informó atemorizado.

 

A pesar de estar adolorida la chica asintió, con su otra mano sacó su varita y con el hechizo de transportación llegaron en un instante al hospital. 

 

-¡Ayuda, por favor!-Gritó la rubia y rápidamente los médicos llegaron corriendo.

 

-Déjennoslo a nosotros.-Dijo uno de los doctores, que traía una camilla.-¡Busquen a la doctora Farway de inmediato y díganle que uno de sus pacientes esta aquí de emergencia!-Ordenó el duende a una enfermera y esta salió corriendo en busca de la doctora.-Por favor póngalo con cuidado en la camilla.-Pidió al pelirrojo y este lo hizo rápida pero cuidadosamente. Enseguida la doctora llegó corriendo velocidad vampírica, solo tuvo que ver al inconsciente chico para saber que estaba grave.

 

-Hay que hacerle una cesaría de emergencia. ¡¡Ahora¡¡-Ordenó y enseguida llevaron el pelinegro a la sala de cirugía.

 

-Todo va a estar bien ahora.-Aseguró suavemente la bruja al vampiro no dejaba de ver la puerta de la sala de cirugías.-Tu esposo y tu bebe estarán bien, déjale todo a mab.-Dijo tocándole el hombro al pelirrojo.

 

-No…no son míos, no de esa manera…Son mi nuero y mi nieto.-Comentó saliendo de su estado de shock.

 

-Ya veo, entonces ¿No crees que lo mejor es llamar a tu hijo y decir lo que ocurre? Cuando su esposo despierte querrá que este aquí.-Aconsejó sabiamente la rubia.

 

-Cr…creo que tienes razón.-Respondió para luego sacar su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó al castillo.-Ma…maría, soy yo, estoy en San Mungo con severus… Él no está bien, avisa a los demás.-Dijo y sin más colgó, era evidente su temor ya que su voz era demasiado baja y temblorosa.

 

 

Fue cuestión de unos pocos minutos para que todos aparecieron en el hospital…

 

-¡¿Qué demonios paso?!-Preguntó luck corriendo como todos los demás hasta su padre.

 

-Lo encontré en el bazar mágico discutiendo con Charlotte de rouge quien lo atacó, la detuve antes de que siquiera estuviera cerca de él pero al parecer la tensión le causo problemas y ahora le están realizando una cesaría de emergencia.-Explicó el sangre pura mayor. Todos entraron en pánico, en especial luck.

 

-Tengo que entrar.-El castaño desesperado por ver a su esposo e iba a entrar a la fuerza al quirófano.

 

-¡Inmobilus!-Conjuró la rubia congelándolo en su lugar. Los Prince rápidamente la apuntaron con sus varitas, de la misma manera los Van Tepes enseñaron sus colmillos listo para atacar. La tensión estaba en el aire y cualquier movimiento desataría un sangriento enfrentamiento.-Sé que debes estar ansioso y asustado por la situación, pero si entras, distraes a los doctores y algo sale mal, jamás te lo perdonarías. Así que por favor cálmate y deja que ellos se encarguen.-Dijo con serenidad la bruja para luego liberarlo, y todos parecieron relajarse un poco.-Sé que es difícil pero lo único que pueden hacer es esperar.-La chica se recostó de la pared con los brazos cruzados, en muestra de que no era una amenaza.

 

Los minutos pasaron y todos estaban muy angustiados. Vanessa y Helena se abrazaban a sus esposos y maría a su hermano tratando de calmarlo.

 

Tick Tack Tick Tack

 

Los minutos se volvieron horas y ese reloj infernal no hacía más que molestar a todos, la angustia y la desesperación aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

 

Tick Tack Tick Tack

 

Las manijas del reloj seguían haciendo ese molesto ruido, hasta que…

 

-¡SECTUM!-Antoni lo destrozó con un hechizo.-Me tiene harto ese estúpido reloj.-Dijo molesto el rubio guardando su varita nuevamente.

 

El podre luck no hacía más que caminar de un lado para el otro, la impotencia que sentía de no poder hacer nada lo estaba enloqueciendo, los demás no sabían ya no que decir para calmarlo porque nada de lo que dijeran lo haría hasta que supiera que su esposo e hijo estaban bien. De repente la puerta se abrió, todos se levantaron y se acercaron la doctora.

 

-Todo ha salido bien.-Informó la chica quitándose la mascarilla, todos se llenaron de felicidad por la buena noticia.-El bebe a nacido completamente sano y fuerte, en cuanto a su papi… esta débil por el momento por la pérdida de sangre por lo que tendrán que permanecer aquí unos días pero pronosticó que con nuestros cuidados y los suyos estará en casa junto a su bebe en máximo 3 días.-Argumento sonriente la morena.-En unos momentos lo trasladaran a una habitación y podrán hablar con él… Felicidades es usted padre de un hermoso niño.-Dijo mirando al castaño.

 

-Les dije que todo iba a estar bien.-Comentó sonriente la rubia.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí mari?-Preguntó la doctora acercándose a la bruja.

 

-Fui casi secuestrada por el guapo pelirrojo, cuando llegamos aquí ni siquiera nos prestaste atención hermanita.-Dijo en forma de regaño la mayor, pero sabía que la vampiresa tenía toda su atención en un paciente.

 

-Estaba ocupada atendiendo al chico…Es una suerte que su suegro lo haya traído rápidamente de lo contrario ambos habrían estado en peligro de muerte.-Dijo la doctora mirando al vampiro mayor, todos se estremecieron ante idea en especial Luck quien apenas comenzaba a respirar realmente desde que María les había informado a todos lo que pasaba.-No pongan esas caras, todo salió como es debido, ambos están bien y no tienen de que preocuparse.-Comento animándolos.-Mari déjame a revisarte ese brazo.-Dijo viendo que el brazo de su hermana estaba hinchado y algo violáceo.

 

-Es mi culpa, debí sostenerla muy fuerte.-Dimitri se sintió culpable pues su fuerte agarre casi le rompe el brazo a la chica.

 

-Va a estar bien, ustedes solo relájense y vayan a ver al nuevo integrante de su familia.-Dijo la chica para luego marcharse con su hermana mayor.

 

Minutos después un enfermero les aviso que podían entran a ver a severus y al bebe. Todos entraron de inmediato a la habitación, en la cama estaba el mestizo más pálido de lo usual y con evidente cansancio y a su lado una enferma que estaba preparando al bebe. Luck se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a su esposo con sumo cuidado.

 

-No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera.-Ordenó con el ceño fruncido. Se agachó y lo besó dulcemente.-Pensé que moriría cuando María llamó y nos digo que estabas aquí.- La enfermera le dio al infante indicándole como cargarlo y salió de la habitación silenciosamente.-Es tan hermoso como tú, gatito.-Era un lindo azabache como el mestizo, solo que más pequeño y delicado al punto que temía romperlo. Era perfecto.

 

-Nuestro bebé.-La cansada que hermosa sonrisa de su mestizo solo mostraba ternura y amor.

 

Los felices padres veían a su bebito con sumo cariño, severus tomó la manita de su lindo niño y la besó, el bebe sonreía moviendo sus manitos tratando de agarran los castaños mechones de cabello de su padre, el joven vampiro solo lo sostenía y le sonreía. Todos veían la escena con gran alivio y felicidad, a pesar de todos los problemas, todo había resultado bien.

 

-¿Cómo lo llamaran?-Preguntó entusiasmada la tía.

 

-Quiero que se llame Dimitri.-Comentó sonriente el menor sin dejar de mirar a su bebito.-Después de todo sin su abuelo tal vez ninguno estaríamos aquí.-Mencionó por fin mirando a su suegro que estaba asombrado por su decisión.

 

-Me parece bien… Dimitri Samuel Van Tepes Prince.-Nombró Luck hinchando su pecho con orgullo.

 

-Creo que es perfecto.-Comentó helena acercándose más a su nieto.

 

-Pues así será.-Confirmó severus.-Bienvenido a esta gran familia, mi pequeño dim.-Dijo besando su frentesita.

 

Vanessa abrazó a su esposo quien parecía aun sorprendido, cuando este reacciono la miró para luego sonreír orgulloso y besarla. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de sonrisas y mucho amor, justo como se supone que debería ser al recibir a un nuevo integrante en su familia.

 

Días después el mestizo y su bebe pudieron volver a casa. Tom, Lucius y su hijo, Draco, los visitaron y todos compartieron una increíble tarde familiar, el castillo rebosaba de alegría y ambos pequeños tenían a todos alrededor a sus pequeños pulgares. Mientras en el jardín, el árbol de muérdago floreció cubriéndose por hermosas flores doradas que tenían una deliciosa fragancia, anunciando así el que el amor de la pareja solo crecía cada vez mas ahora y para siempre.

 

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé por qué pero me siento triste por terminar este fic, que ha llegado a ser uno de mis favoritos, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también
> 
> Después de una mágica historia de magos y vampiros, es hora de mandarlos al mundo real y solo me queda decir que ha llegado el FIN


End file.
